Yuya,Ishanty ou Ishanty, Yuya
by Nanamy
Summary: Yuya, jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, a une double vie, le soir elle devient la sexy et aguicheuse Ishanty. Ce qui ne déplait pas aux hommes . . . jusqu'au jour ou quelqu'un découvre ses activités secrètes... et là c'est le drame.
1. PrologueLa jeune Yuya

**Bonjour à tous, voilà c'est ma première fiction, sur SDK.**

**J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer, alors soyez indulgent**

**Voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1 La jeune Yuya

0 o O 0 o O

Yuya Shiina, jeune femme de 16 ans, vivait dans un petit studio à Tokyo, la plus excitante ville au monde d'après ce que lui disait tout le temps son frère, qui avait rejoint l'autre monde.  
Cela faisait 1 an qu'elle vivait seule, sans lui, sans son odeur, sans ses petits bisous pour l'aider à la réveiller le matin et qui lui valaient toujours des crises de colère de sa jeune soeur.  
Elle lui avait promis que quoi qu'il arrive, elle continuerait ses études dans ce prestigieux lycée qu'était le lycée _Tyontu_ car son frère, grâce à sa rage et à son caractère propre à tous les membres de la famille Shiina, avait obtenu une bourse d'étude dans ce lycée de bourge. C'est pourquoi elle ne devait en aucun cas abandonner ses études dans ce lycée... pour son frère, pour tenir sa promesse. Cependant il lui fallait subvenir à ses besoins et elle décida de se trouver un petit job du soir.

Ainsi la journée, elle était la gentille (sans ses sautes d'humeurs) Yuya, élève brillante de 1ère Es 1 et la nuit elle se nommait Ishanty, danseuse. Attention elle ne dansait pas n'importe comment : il s'agissait d'une chorégraphie sensuelle, exotique et très recherchée par la gente masculine, dans un petit café très discret où seuls des gens d'un statut aisé pouvaient venir. Les clients de ce café n'étaient pas n'importe qui mais souvent des enfants de parents riches qui se donnaient rendez-vous.  
Yuya dansait depuis bientôt 6 mois dans ce café, Hupapa, et en l'espace de ces 6 mois, elle était devenue l'étoile des lieux. En effet beaucoup de gens, d'hommes surtout, allaient dans ce café en espérant l'apercevoir. **Elle était devenue un objet de convoitise, un véritable trophée. Si un homme parvenait à se l'approprier, il était comme un roi !**

Face à ces hommes puissants et prêts à tout pour qu'elle leur appartienne, le patron Yukimura Sanada, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec elle décida alors qu'il valait mieux préserver l'anonymat de la jeune fille et lui donnât un masque, qui lui couvrait tout le visage, pour chaque représentation.  
La blonde le trouvait très gentil, malgré son habitude de peloter les clientes, qui ne s'en plaignaient que très rarement il fallait l'avouer, et son goût trop prononcé pour le saké. C'était un homme sur qui on pouvait compter et il était toujours là pour elle.

Yuya était ravie de travailler là-bas. Elle n'était en aucun cas dérangée par des clients trop "pervers" , de plus elle s'était trouvé une amie, l'une des serveuses du café nommée Okuni.  
Yuya était un peu jalouse d'elle car elle enviait sa beauté. En effet avec ses beaux cheveux longs, qui tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches, son visage très fin, son petit grain de beauté apparaissant sur le coin de sa bouche, qui harmonisait son visage presque parfait et ses atouts féminins, qu'aucun mâle ne pouvait nier, elle était absolument magnifique.  
Elle aussi était dans le lycée Tyontu, dans la même classe que Yuya en plus. Les deux jeunes femmes se promirent, par un pacte de sang, que jamais elles ne révèleraient à qui que ce soit l'endroit où elles travaillaient et tout ce qu'elles faisaient hors du lycée, sinon ce serait l'expulsion assurée. Un établissement tel que le lycée Tyontu n'accepterait jamais de telles filles. Et être virée du lycée après tous les efforts qu'avait fait son grand frère pour lui obtenir une place serait terrible, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Bip Bip! fit le réveil de la blonde mais cette sonnerie stridente semblait plutôt signifier: "Allez, feignante, lève toi!"  
Les yeux de Yuya s'ouvrirent avec beaucoup de difficultés mais le pire était encore à venir car le doux rayon de soleil qui s'échappait de la fenêtre l'éblouit. Elle grimaça à ce contact.  
Elle se leva tant bien que mal, et s'assit sur son lit.  
"Bonjour, grand frère, c'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Je vais rentrer tard ce soir car je danse. Le patron m'a dit qu'il y aurait des gens importants ce soir mais moi, je m'en fiche! Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas me harceler, ça me va!" Dit-elle d'une voix douce, qui se voulait apaisante, en s'adressant à une photo, celle de son défunt frère.  
"Bon, je vais me préparer, sinon je serai encore en retard" songea-t-elle.  
Elle se leva et se hâta de prendre sa douche, qui la réveilla doucement, tendrement. Elle s'habilla de son uniforme de lycéenne, prit son sac et un petit casse-croûte préparé la vieille avant de partir en fermant à double tour son studio.

Elle courut dans les rues de Tokyo, en espérant ne pas être trop en retard notamment en voyant les grilles de son lycée se refermer tout doucement. Elle piqua un petit sprint et juste avant que les grilles se referment, elle les passa de justesse. Néanmoins dans la précipitation, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.  
**Boum!**  
"Hé! Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, gamine?!" fit une grosse voix.  
La jeune fille leva la tête et aperçut un élégant jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir puissant qui s'arrêtaient jusqu'à ses épaules et aux yeux rouges, tels le sang, qu'elle avait déjà vus quelques années auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de gonfler la petite blonde! Elle n'était pas d'humeur! Elle avait cours avec le professeur de maths le plus détestable du lycée; il se prénommait Kyôichirô quelque chose... elle n'arrivait jamais à retenir son nom de famille mais elle s'en fichait parce que tout le monde le surnommait l' « Ex Roi Rouge ». Allez savoir pourquoi?!

"Oui, ça va, je suis désolée, maintenant pousse-toi! J'ai cours!!!" Râla-t-elle, en se levant avec difficulté.  
Le garçon la regarda se relever, choqué par son attitude. Soudain un petit sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son beau visage.  
"Toi là! Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, gamine!" dit-il en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme avec violence. Devant ce geste inattendu, le cœur de Yuya partit au quart de tour.  
« Mon Dieu ! Sur qui je suis tombée ?? » Pensa-t-elle au début avant que la rage la gagnât: « Mais pour qui il se prend ??»  
Depuis toute petite, Yuya détestait les hommes trop sûrs d'eux et arrogants. Elle devait lui donner une correction! Elle commença tout doucement à prendre sa bombe remplie de poivre (bombe anti-agression) lorsqu'un un pion arriva pour calmer tout le monde et les renvoyer en cours, c'était Saizo.  
« Vous avez vu l'heure !! Allez tout le monde en cours !! » Hurla-t-il de sa voix puissante.  
Yuya trouva là une bonne occasion de fuir et se faufila derrière le pion mais avant de rejoindre sa salle, elle se retourna vers le beau ténébreux et lui tira la langue avec un sourire narquois en pensant que ce n'était qu'un abruti de bourge qui se prenait pour un Yakuza juste parce que son père était riche. Elle détestait vraiment ce genre d'individu..

Le garçon grimaça en murmurant:  
"Attends, toi, tu verras! On se retrouvera".


	2. Confrontation

**SDK, ne m'appartiens pas**

**Mon deuxième chapitre ! Mhawawa!! je vais conquérir le monde!!**

**(Mon frère: Ferme la! Et donne moi l'ordi, c'est mon tour!! De toute façon, elles sont nulles tes histoires et personne ne les lit)**

**C'est dur d'écrire dans ces conditions TT-TT.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me donne du courage pour continuer!! Merci encore à Hinata Sky, pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte.**

**Bon.Ben.Voilà. . . Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 Confrontation

0 O o 0 O o

Yuya parvint jusqu'à la salle de mathématiques sans encombres. Elle salua vaguement Okuni et Mahiro, son amie d'enfance qui vivait près de chez et dont la mère était devenue la tutrice de Yuya après la mort du frère de celle-ci. De ce fait, elle était souvent surveillée par la maman à cause des services sociaux, qui étaient très strictes.

Elle s'assit à sa table essoufflée et le cours commença avec des calculs du second degré.

"Chouette" murmura la blonde devant sa feuille, d'un ton las et fatigué.

A la deuxième heure leur professeur "adoré" leur rendit leurs copies ornées de remarques acerbes:

"Okuni, 5, à part un corps parfait pour lequel je mettrais 20/20, il n'y a rien dans la tête" dit-il sur un ton sadique, qui fit rager la victime.

Puis il passa à Hinata, Hinamori, Kastuko, Hitsugaya,Mahiro avant de terminer par Yuya.

"Grande surprise de la part de votre camarade Yuya, enfin depuis deux mois de lycée, elle a appris quelque chose, bien. . . 15/20, mais si vous descendez en dessous de la moyenne, vous serez collée, j'espère me faire bien comprendre!" annonça le professeur d'un ton narquois en gonflant la poitrine.

"Oui, monsieur" répondit Yuya, le plus poliment possible, en prenant la copie que lui tendait le tyran.

"Bien!" dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

"Ouvrez vos agendas et pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez comme exercice, le numéro 5, 6 et 7 de la page 146 et le 11, 12 et 14 de la page 148. C'est noté et ceux qui n'ont pas la moyenne seront collés tout le mercredi après midi en ma charmante compagnie" annonça le mathématicien.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, tous les élèves se regardèrent avec angoisse jusqu'à ce que le gong retentisse pour les libérer du joug du monstre jusqu'a la semaine prochaine.

Yuya remballa ses affaires et sortit de la salle en compagnie de Mahiro et d'Okuni.

* * *

Elles voulurent monter sur le toit du lycée pour prendre l'air mais des balourds leurs barrèrent le chemin. Lorsque Okuni et Mahiro eurent réussi à calmer Yuya, avec beaucoup de mal, elles prirent la direction d'une salle isolée pour souffler un peu.

"Okuni, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire? Encore deux minutes de plus et je ligotais ce bêta... il était à ma merci!!" Hurla Yuya de colère.

"Peut-être, mais après, toute la bande aurait rappliqué, alors ça! Non merci! Et puis le toit du lycée appartient aux terminales, plus précisément à la bande des "quatre Sacrés du ciel" informa Okuni.

"Mais dis moi comment tu sais tout ça?" Demanda Mahiro perplexe.

"Parce que le plus beau mec du lycée n'est autre que le chef de la bande: il se fait appeler Kyo aux yeux de démon . . . parce qu'il paraît qu'il a massacré plus de 1000 personne en seulement 2 ans de lycée, un record. . En plus il est tellement beau" expliqua-t-elle, en rougissant.

"Mouais, j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu" grommela Yuya en haussant les épaules peu convaincue.

"Normal, à chaque fin de journée tu cours chez toi! répliqua Mahiro d'un ton un peu réprobateur. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucune vie sociale... ou alors tu me caches quelque chose? Hum?" demanda-t-elle soudain sur un ton interrogateur et sec.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non. . héhé. . Je révise mes cours tout simplement" marmonna la blonde en essayant de masquer son embarras.

"Vraiment?" continua Mahiro toujours suspicieuse.

"Oui... ça expliquerait son 15 en maths" interpella la renarde.

"Moui, ça c'est vrai" termina l'amie d'enfance de Yuya en se détendant un peu.

Yuya lança à son amie un regard reconnaissant et murmura un petit "merci".

Les cours reprirent avec deux heures d'économie avant le déjeuner.

* * *

Pendant le cours, Yuya ne se montra pas très attentive et regarda avec envie les oiseaux, qui se doraient au soleil. Elle soupira en pensant aux promenades qu'elle faisait autrefois avec son frère, son grand frère qu'elle aimait tant.

« Tu es parti trop tôt » pensa t-elle avec mélancolie.

A la pause déjeuner, les trois filles trouvèrent une place sous un arbre libre et commencèrent à discuter tout en mangeant.

« Okuni, alors ton père t'a versé de l'argent ce mois-ci ? » demanda Mahiro.

« Oui, mais très peu, je dois continuer à me débrouiller seule. » répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

En effet, à la mort de la mère de la renarde, son père ne réussit à surmonter son chagrin et partit vivre à l'étranger. Il avait supplié sa fille de le suivre mais elle ne pouvait pas quitté son pays, ses amis... c'était au dessus de ses forces! Alors le père avait respecté cette décision et chaque semaine un ami de la famille, qui était aussi un professeur du lycée, venait vérifier si elle se portait bien. Il se nommait Fubuki et faisait preuve d'une gentillesse sans égard avec tout le monde. Père de deux enfants, il avait toujours le temps de voir la jeune Okuni.

La conversation reprit de plus belle, lorsque. . .

« Toi !! » hurla une grosse voix.

Les filles se retournèrent vers la direction de la voix, et c'était . . . lui.

« Quoi ? » répondit brutalement Yuya.

« Yuya. . . tu le connais? » Fit une voix tremblante, celle de la renarde.

« C'est juste un type qui m'est rentré dedans ce matin... rien de bien important.. .Laisse tomber! », mais voyant son amie frissonante la blonde ajouta « Quoi, tu le connais aussi ? »

« C'est Kyo aux yeux de démon » murmura Okuni, toute rouge.

A l'évocation de son nom, le brun se gonfla la poitrine et regarda les filles avec puissance et autorité. Yuya, face a tant d'arrogance. . vira au rouge.

« Vraiment ? Tiens c'est drôle mais je te croyais plus grand que ça. Les rumeurs ne sont pas fondées. » dit-elle d'une voix lasse tout en se retournant pour l'ignorer et espérant ainsi le rendre fou de colère.

L'atcion de Yuya eut l'effet escompté.

« Hey !! Gamine regarde moi quand je te parle !! » Cria t-il et lui prenant le col de son uniforme.

« Lâche moi !! Brute !! » Se défendit la blonde sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

« Zut, je n'ai pas ma bombe à poivre. . Mince, que vais-je faire ? » S'inquiéta Yuya, à elle-même. Elle commença à griffer et mordre l'agresseur.

« Quelle tigresse ! Hahaha. . . . Comme c'est amusant! . Mais voyons voir de plus près ses atouts » annonça t-il en la plaquant contre l'arbre avant de glisser sa main sous sa chemise. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil sur sa poitrine puis commenta en lui mordillant l'oreille. . .

« Je suis déçu! tu es toute plate ! Bon la gamine, ton nom sera Planche à pain !! Hahahah » s'amusa Kyo.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du repas, il lâcha sa proie et partit en disant ces dernières paroles.

« Tu as une petite poitrine, mais j'aime assez la tâche de naissance qu'il y a sur ton sein gauche, ça le rend plus . . . exotique »

Yuya reprit ses esprits et regarda avec haine ses amies.

Devinant ses pensées, Mahiro s'excusa.

« Je suis désolée ma Yuya, mais il y avait les autres membres de la bande et on ne pouvait plus rien faire. » En effet pendant que Kyo s'amusait avec sa proie les quatre sacré du ciel ( Akari, Akira, Luciole et Bontenmaru) bloquaient la vue aux curieux et par la même occasion aux amies de la victime du Chef.

« Je comprends » répondit-elle, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Mais le regard d'Okuni ne semblait pas dire la même chose.

Le reste de la journée était beaucoup plus calme, mais le comportement d'Okuni devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Yuya, ne devait pas penser à cela car le soir elle avait une représentation très importante pour le patron. En aucun cas, elle ne devait échouer Elle devait être encore parfaite pour le prestige du Hupapa et pour elle-même car cela l'amusait au plus haut point, la nuit, d'être désirée par tant d'hommes. En effet des clients importants devaient parler affaires dans la convivialité et donc devant une danseuse aussi sensuelle qu' Ishanty. Si jamais elle échouait, ce serait une catastrophe.

_Sa prestation devrait être parfaite, impeccable !_


	3. Le Hupapa

**SDK, ne m'appartiens pas**

**BlabLa: Merci à ma petite Hinata Sky ! Je te fais de gros bisous ! **

**Voilà encore un petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ****! Juste pour dire: le prochain sera un peu. . . comment dire. . choquant alors préparé vous ! lool**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 Le Hupapa

**0 o0 o0 o0 o0 o**

Après le lycée, Yuya courut jusqu'au café pour ne pas être en retard comme elle en avait l'habitude au lycée.

« Pas le temps de passer à la maison me changer !! » disait-elle en courant dans les rues de la ville.

Elle entra au café toute essoufflé. Vu de l'extérieur, cela semblait un petit établissement mais lorsque l'on franchissait la porte, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester stupéfait par l'immensité de la demeure et par le luxueux décor.

Des tables avec des nappes de soie et des chaises faites d'un bois magnifique enjolivaient la pièce. Il y régnait une ambiance subtile teintée d'un mélange de sensualité et de tendresse sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. De l'encens brûlait doucement et la fumée semblait jouer au grè du vent.

Des tapisseries ornaient les murs, qui montraient soit des scènes d'amant ou des scènes violentes de batailles, et une estrade surmontée d'un immense rideau se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas un café ordinaire car seulement des gens de haut rang pouvaient y accéder. Il fallait d'ailleurs débourser des sommes colossales pour être membre.

Au bout de plusieurs années ce café était devenu le lieu de rendez-vous préféré des jeunes bourgeois.

Dans la journée, on offrait des boissons, des pâtisseries mais la nuit, une tout autre ambiance y régnait: de somptueux repas étaient servis par des hôtesses, les plus charmantes qui soient et surtout le soir c'était son soir . . . à elle . . . à la danseuse la plus réputée, la plus sensuelle, la plus désirée de tous. . . Ishanty

« Yuya !! Ma chère Yuya chérie » s'écria une voix familière.

Elle sentit des bras l'enlacer et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre: un coup de poing en destination du visage du patron fut lancé mais ce dernier esquiva, comme par habitude.

« Quel caractère !! » s'esclaffa Yukimura.

« Toujours en train d'emmerder les filles » remarqua une petite voix, qui n'était autre que Sasuke, fils du patron.

« Sasuke!! » répondit le papounet en s'élançant vers son fils adoré, qui esquiva au dernier moment et vit son père se prendre monumentalement le mur sous les regards peu étonnés des employés. (Ils avaient l'habitude)

« Sasuke !! Comment te portes-tu ? Ça fait longtemps » s'écria la blonde en l'apercevant.

« Bien, ma foi. Mais le collège, c'est chiant » répondit le petit garçon. Le petit Sasuke était en dernière année de collège, malgré son jeune âge. Ce garçon était un petit génie, il aurait pu, avec beaucoup de facilité être en lycée, que dis-je en fac ! Mais son père préférait le laisser au collège pour qu'il profite de sa jeunesse et surtout des jeunes filles de son âge, c'est ce qu'il avait expliqué au proviseur du collège.

Yuya sourit et lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un emballage de piètre qualité avec des oursons et des lapins dessus qui était il y a peu, dans son sac.

« Tiens c'est pour toi Sasuke »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier, il arracha avec un certain plaisir le papier et ouvrit le paquet avec rage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent a la vue de. . .

« Un bilboquet ? » s'étonna le garçon joyeux.

« Oui, je savais que ton dernier était en miettes alors je suis passée devant une boutique de jouets et j'ai pas pu résister. » Ria la jeune femme en donnant un petit bisou sur la joue du garçon, qui rougit.

« Roh ! Yuya, ton instinct maternel te rend encore plus belle qu'avant . . . mais mon petit Sasuke adoré rougit ? Roh, que c'est mignon, ça me rappelle quand j'ai connu ta mère, les folles nuits d'amours que l'on passait, quand je la prenais. . . .» S'écria Sanada, qui fut vite interrompu par Yuya.

« Pas devant les enfants ! » s'écria t-elle en le frappant à nouveau avec colère.

« Aie ! Ma Yuya, quel caractère » dit le patron en la regardant s'éloigner.

La danseuse, prit la direction des vestiaires, sur le chemin elle croisa Okuni qui l'ignora.

« Elle est de plus en plus bizarre ? » pensa Yuya.

* * *

Arrivée au vestiaire, elle se changea pour se vêtir de son costume de scène. Elle ne faisait pas seulement se changer, elle se métamorphosait en une autre personne, en Ishanty. 

Son costume était simple: il était composé d'une tunique presque transparente qui dissimulait des sous vêtements verts vifs qui collaient à la peau de la jeune fille et mettaient ses formes en valeurs. Sa tunique, elle, comportait deux pièces: un haut en V, qui laissait entrevoir une poitrine magnifique et un dos superbe. Ce haut était blanc avec des ficelles dorées tout le long du décolleté, le bas, lui, était très court laissant des jambes fines apparaître. Et lorsqu'elle se baissait on pouvait apercevoir, le début de ses fesses.

« Au revoir, Yuya. . . Je te dis à demain » souffla la jeune fille à elle-même. Elle noua son masque couleur or comme sa tunique et doté de deux trous pour ses yeux à l'extrémité desquels on voyait de petites ailes, qui avaient pour effet d'intensifier son regard. Le masque s'arrêtait au niveau du nez, juste pour laisser entrevoir une bouche pulpeuse. Un petit diamant vert scintillait entre ses yeux, et des motifs ornaient tout le contour du masque. Ce dernier était tout bonnement magnifique!

Lorsqu'elle se changeait, elle devenait une autre personne. Lorsqu'elle se cachait sous ce masque, elle pouvait tout faire, rien ne lui était interdit, ni la pudeur, ni la morale ne pouvait la contredire, c'était comme si elle était libre! (Mais elle restait quand même Yuya)

Sur scène, elle était une déesse, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle se lâchait, elle décompressé et elle en prenait même du plaisir, même si jamais elle ne se l'avouait.

Ishanty se contempla dans la glace en susurrant doucement, tendrement.

« Yuya, ce soir on va être les plus belles »

Soudain quelqu'un frappa, à la porte.

« Oui, entrez! » répondit la danseuse sur un ton indifférent.

« Je vois que tu t'es changée. . . Roh c'est pas drôle, je ne pourrais plus t'embéter »s'esclaffa une voix très familière.

« Que me veux tu ? » rétorqua la blonde.

« Seulement te dire que mon ami Muramasa vient dans une demi heure avec ses deux fils, Kyo et Kyoshiro. . » Annonça Yukimura.

Au nom de Kyo, Ishanty sentit son cœur battre très fort. . . C'en était fini de lui! Elle allait se venger car il était sur son territoire. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et Sanada la regarda perplexe.

« Tu connais ? »

Elle hocha seulement la tête.

« Bref, laisse tes querelles dans les vestiaires, tu dois seulement les distraire, et danser. . . Je te laisse je dois me préparer à les accueillir . . . ne fais pas de bêtises. . » Dit-il avant des fermer la porte.

Ishanty rigola doucement.

« Mon pauvre, tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, je vais te faire perdre la tête comme jamais et tu deviendras fou. . . Tu n'aurais jamais du me maltraiter. . . Vengeance. . » Souffla doucement la jeune fille qui avait un air démoniaque sur son visage qui d'habitude était si doux et joyeux.

_**Vengeance. . .**_


	4. La danse

**SDK, ne m'appartiens pas.**

**_0 I O o 0 I O o 0 I O 0 I O o 0 I O o 0 I O o 0_**

**_BlaBla:_ Merci à ma Hinata Sky pour ses conseils et toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte. _Je sais!_ Je me répète, mais que voulez-vous ? Parfois je suis si chiante (Mon frère: ça c'est vrai! Je ne vous le fais pas dire!! Surtout au réveil) Ferme là! Baka! On ne ta pas sonné! De toute façon tu n'as pas ta place, ici, alors dégage!!!. **

**W 0 W 0 W 0 W 0 W 0 W 0 W 0 W 0 **

**Bon je continue, je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est très gentil! (Mon frère: Ouais, tu peux les remercier! Parce que laisser des reviews sur cette histoire aussi gnangnan, faut vraiment être gentil ou avoir pitié de l'auteur!) Ferme là! Et laisse moi terminer mon BlaBla tranquillement, va dans ta chambre, jouer à tes poupées! (Mon frère: Ce sont des warhammers! Espèce d'inculte et en plus c'est super cool et . . . .) Aidez-moi! Donnez moi la patience!! **

**"¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤""¤"**

**Bonne lecture! **

**(Mon frère: Faites plutôt des warhammers (Seigneur des anneaux), c'est mieux) **

**Dégage!! Et laisse les tranquilles!!! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 La danse

**_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤_**

« Bonjour tout le monde !! Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?? » S'écria Yukimura à la vue de ses premiers clients.

« Bonsoir, plutôt. . » rétorqua doucement un homme d'âge mûr mais d'une incroyable beauté. Il avait des cheveux argentés et un sourire qui se voulait tendre et apaisant.

« Ahahaha ! Oui c'est vrai, que je suis bête! Désolé mais avec la vie que je mène, je n'ai plus la notion du temps » s'esclaffa Sanada d'une vois forte.

Muramasa, accompagné de ses deux fils Kyo et Kyoshiro, entra dans le café. Yukimura les amena à une table qui leur était destiné. Elle était dans un coin sombre, entourée d'une petite barrière pour éloigner les curieux. Cet espace était très recherché des clients car c'était un emplacement idéal pour admirer le spectacle, surtout le diamant du café Hupapa, la danseuse Ishanty.

Les trois hommes s'assirent et commencèrent leur soirée tranquillement lorsqu'une connaissance de Kyo l'interpella.

« Bonsoir Kyo » fit une voix sombre qui n'était qu'autre qu'Oda Nobunaga, le pire ennemi de Kyo. D'après les rumeurs, NoBunaga était l'alter ego de Kyo: si ce dernier était parfois clément avec ses ennemis, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Oda Nobunaga, qui, lui, n'avait aucune pitié. Il aurait même, toujours d'après les rumeurs, massacré ses propres acolytes car il est trouvait trop faibles.

Kyo ne répondit pas à son interlocuteur mais son regard était rempli de haine envers cet homme. Toutefois il y avait également un sentiment d'extase; en effet il aimait se mesurer à lui, que ce soit dans les combats de rues ou au club de Kendo.

Nobunaga s'installa à une table voisine de celle de Kyo et dans le même espace privilégié des clients. Il était l'héritier des industries pharmaceutiques « Zyshukiu » et donc par la même occasion le meilleur des partis pour les jeunes filles à « papa ».

« Bonsoir Muramasa ! » Fit une voix d'homme.

« Monsieur Takeshi... pile a l'heure comme toujours! Asseyez vous! » Répondit la douce voix de Murmasa.

« Merci bien, je suis très heureux que vous m'ayez invité en compagnie de vos fils en cette charmante soirée. Vous verrez, l'union de nos deux entreprises vont en surprendre plus d'un et nous serons plus fort » dit d'une voix assurée le chef d'entreprise.

« J'en suis sûr, mais ce soir ne parlons pas de travail et profitons de cette soirée pour nous amuser » rétorqua le père de Kyo et Kyoshiro.

« Oui, Oui vous avez raison ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. . . » Répliqua Takeshi.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires la pression montait. Ishanty, pour la première fois depuis ses débuts de danseuse, avait hâte de danser et par la même occasion de se venger. Elle commença à s'échauffer, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

« Entrez » répliqua t-elle aussitôt.

« Ishanty !! Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois ! » S'amusa le garde du corps.

« Tigre rouge tu dois empêcher ces abrutis d'excités de venir me déranger pendant que je me prépare alors je me demande bien ce que tu fiches ici ... à me regarder » exigea sur un ton exaspérant la danseuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je suis le plus fort ! Je voulais juste faire un petit rappel de la part du patron, n'oublie pas pour qui tu danses ce soir! Alors pas de conneries! Tiens attrape!fit Tigre Rouge en lançant une bouteille d'eau vers la jeune fille qui l'attrapa au vol. Sur ce, je te laisse et bonne chance »

Et il s'en alla regagner son poste.

« Quel idiot ! » murmura la blonde avec un air hautain

* * *

Dans le café, l'excitation montait à l'approche du spectacle. 

« J'espère bientôt voir la belle Ishanty à l'œuvre ! » S'excita Kyoshiro tout content d'être là.

« Il parait que bon nombre d'hommes politique et d'entrepreneurs seraient tombés sous le charme de cette ensorceleuse ! » S'écria d'une voix aigue Takeshi.

« Oui... J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur des commérages » Se demanda à haute voix Muramasa, sceptique.

« Oui, bien sûr, elle est mon étoile aha !» lança soudain Yukimura en surgissant auprès du groupe.

« J'espère qu'elle est prête pour ce soir et que je ne serai pas déçu de ma soirée » annonça d'une voix terne l'entrepreneur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Mon étoile vivante ne vous décevra pas. Elle est tellement surprenante, elle est. .. » S'esclaffa Sanada

« J'espère pour elle sinon je lui ferai passer un mauvais quart d'heure » coupa sur un ton sec Kyo.

« Quoi ? Kyo s'intéresse à une femme sans même l'avoir vue ? Mon dieu est-ce le début d'un changement ? » Lança Kyoshiro hilare et très heureux de pouvoir faire rager son frère.

« Il va se la fermer le puceau ? » Questionna le démon sadiquement.

Kyoshiro rougit de honte face à la remarque déplaisante de son frère et aux regards des hommes de la table.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, les lumières s'éteignirent et la scène fut le seul endroit à ne pas être plongé dans le noir.

« Que le spectacle commence » souffla une voix qui n'était autre que celle du patron du café, qui s'engouffra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Une douce musique se fit entendre . . . le rythme était calme et mélodieux. Au bout d'une minute de relaxation . . . Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'avant de la scène, enveloppée d'un manteau de soie blanc qui cachait aussi son visage sous un capuchon. 

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et tous la désiraient car ils savaient qui était la jeune fille qui semblait pure. . . Ce n'était qu'illusion.

Soudain la musique stoppa et la marche de la danseuse aussi. Elle s'accroupit lentement.

Lorsque la mélodie reprit, elle était plus violente, plus saccadée.

Alors que les spectateurs devaient s'habituer à cette nouvelle chanson, la danseuse se releva brutalement en jettent son manteau et se laissant voir entièrement. Sa tunique, sa merveilleuse tunique était l'objet d'obsession des hommes, avec la forte lumière qui éclairait la danseuse, les spectateurs pouvaient entrevoir les formes sous sa tunique et les sous vêtements verts vif qu'elle portait.

Sachant qu'elle avait toute l'attention du public . . . Elle se décida enfin à danser.

Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans sa chorégraphie, sensuelle et bestiale. Elle commença des mouvements de hanches et de ventres très nets. Elle se balançait de droite à gauche d'une manière sèche et brutale et jouait avec ses mains.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle se caressait tendrement la poitrine tout en faisait glisser un doigt entre ses seins et sans détacher son regard des spectateurs qu'elle défiait des yeux comme si elle cherchait à les dominer.

Elle se laissa glisser par terre en grand écart, en balançant ses bras.

Soudain la danseuse se coucha sur le dos et releva seulement ses jambes, comme un pont gracieux, avant de balancer ses hanches sur la musique. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa et se mit en position assise face au public puis mima des gestes obscènes que seule une femme dans son intimité faisait.

Soudain, comme prise d'une folle envie de contact, elle s'élança vers le public et se faufila tel un fauve en chaleur à la recherche d'un partenaire plaisant.

Ishanty savait ce qu'elle faisait et qui elle recherchait. Après quelques déhanchements et frottements en direction de divers clients, elle aperçut sa cible. Elle s'avança telle une lionne prête à bondir sur sa faible proie.

La danseuse s'approcha doucement du visage de Kyo et se retira au juste avant de toucher ses lèvres.

Ishanty se retourna et continua son spectacle devant lui.

Elle se baissa et se releva avec une intensité telle que tout le monde était en transe.

Alors, Ishanty se mit en face de Kyo et se faufila entre ses cuisses où ses mains si fines et si fragiles les caressèrent tendrement. Kyo semblait amusé mais on distinguait une pointe d'excitation et de désir dans ses yeux. Elle se mit entre une de ses jambes et se pencha vers lui en lui léchant l'oreille, puis elle se recula et s'avança en rythme en mimant une scène d'orgie. Elle donna des coups de hanches d'avant en arrière de plus en plus vite. La danseuse se retira et se retourna en se laissant tomber sur lui, avant de faire de grandes vagues avec son corps. Kyo face à ce spectacle fort intéressant ne put empêcher ses mains de parcourir le corps de la danseuse qui gémissait de plaisir.

Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, Kyo la prit violemment par les épaules et la rapprocha dangereusement de son visage.

Les deux êtres étaient très proches, leurs corps tremblaient sous le trop plein de luxure.

La main de Kyo caressait tendrement les cheveux de Ishanty.

Tout fonctionnait selon le plan. Kyo tenta d'embrasser la danseuse qui le bloqua et plaqua son doigt devant la bouche de Kyo en lui susurrant.

« Pas touche ! Démon ! »

Frustré par le refus d'un baiser, il palpa violement la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui gémit sous le trop plein de satisfaction sans se cacher. Mais les yeux du Démon s'arrêtèrent sur. . .

Soudain la main de la danseuse prit celle de Kyo et la tordit violement jusqu'à entendre _un petit craquement._

Jamais une femme, en tant normal l'aurait agressé, mais le problème venait de son attention qui avait chuté. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit parce qu'il était troublé devant ce mélange de douleur, de colère, d'extase, d'euphorie

La musique s'éteignit et la danseuse courut se réfugier dans les vestiaires gardés par Tigre Rouge.

Kyo s'était levé tout transpirant en la voyant fuir et se jura que cette femme allait lui appartenir et quand elle serait à elle, il lui ferait payer l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Il caressait tout doucement sa main, pour calmer la douleur.

Oda s'avança vers Kyo avec un petit sourire en lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Le grand Kyo battu par une femme, c'est une première. Elle sera à moi et je l'utiliserai contre toi, ou alors je la garderai seulement pour moi ? Qui sait ? La chasse est ouverte ! Le premier qui en fait la conquête gagne un prix intéressant. . . La soumission du perdant. »

Ca y est, les paris sont ouverts! La chasse à l'Ishanty serait officiellement ouverte. Même sans ce stupide défi il serait partit à sa recherche. Mais la colère l'envahit parce qu'elle avait gagné et parce qu'elle serait à jamais l'objet de ses pensées.

_**Mais il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de cette fabuleuse danseuse. . .**_


	5. Le réveil

**SDK ne m'appartiens pas**

**Petit Blabla : Merci à Hinata Sky pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude . . .et merci a Gasp31 or Gaspy pour ses conseils parce que j'avais peur que ma fiction soit par la suite censuré, ma correctrice et moi même trouvions que les prochains chap' seraient un peu osés (mais il n'y aura pas de Lemon je suis trop pûr et innocente pour en faire; comment ça je ne suis pas crédible? lol) donc l'histoire ne changera pas de statut mais si elle devient trop osé (j'ai peur depuis que l'on ma dit qu'on pouvait être censuré; et la liberté ?) prévenez -moi.**

**o o o o o **

**Voilà merci et très très méga bonne lecture ! et merci pour vos reviews merci beaucoup! ça me fait trop plaisir, trop émue je vous laisse, bye bye au prochain chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 Le réveil

_&0&.&0&.&0&.&0&.&0&_

Yuya se réveilla avec de grandes douleurs, qui lui parcouraient tout le long de son corps, dues à l'effort de la veille.

Elle regarda son réveil: il était plus de onze heures passées!

Elle s'étira telle une féline après une longe sieste sous un arbre en pleine savane.

La blonde s'assit sur son lit repensa à la soirée d'hier.

* * *

« Tigre Rouge !! Prépare toi !! » Rugit la danseuse, qui courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour retrouver son refuge.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! » répondit le garde du corps qui s'aperçut que la belle était poursuivie par plusieurs hommes, tous surexcités et qui criaient:

« Ishanty !! S'il vous plait !! Restez !! Ishanty !! »

La danseuse se faufila derrière Tigre rouge et referma la porte à double tour.

Elle s'appuya sur cette dernière et se laissa tomber au sol, doucement avant d'enlever le masque. Aussitôt elle redevint notre Yuya.

Elle était en sueur et rouge, son cœur battait très fort ce qui était très rare mais la cause en était sûrement la danse et les efforts qu'elle avait fournis.

Soudain elle entendit une voix familière.

« Laisse moi passer, pauvre tâche ! » grondait-elle.

« Non ! Je suis désolé mais Ishanty se repose et personne ne doit rentrer ! Ce sont les règles ! » Répliqua Tigre rouge d'un ton sec et professionnel qui prouvait qu'il avait l'habitude de refouler les admirateurs un peu trop fougueux.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit des règles ? . . . Elles sont faites pour être violées » rétorqua la voix qui n'était qu'autre que Kyo.

Yuya savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement, alors elle préféra s'enfuir et prit ses affaires en s'enroulant dans son manteau, sa serviette sur la tête pour rendre son visage méconnaissable et ainsi préserver son identité. Pas le temps de se changer ! Elle s'échappa par la petite porte de derrière, que le patron avait installée en cas de besoin.

« Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de sensé celui là ! » méditait la danseuse.

Juste au moment de fermer le passage, elle vit la porte tomber sous le poids de Tigre Rouge qui avait le visage ensanglanté, Kyo la regardait de ses beaux yeux rouges. Soudain le cœur de Yuya s'accéléra, elle angoissa.

« Si jamais, il découvre qui je suis, je suis fichue » pensa t-elle, avant de se retourner et de prendre la fuite.

« Attend ! » vociféra Kyo qui semblait ravi d'une petite course poursuite contre sa danseuse.

Au moment où il s'élança vers sa proie, une main l'agrippa et le retint. C'était Tigre Rouge! Utilisant ses dernières forces, il ralentit assez le Démon pour que Yuya puisse prendre suffisamment de distance et être sûre de ne pas se faire attraper.

« Abruti ! » Ragea le poursuivant en donnant un coup pied bien placé dans le ventre du « sauveur » pour qu'il lâche prise.

« Nous, nous retrouverons » murmura le chef de gang, voyant que la fille était déjà partie. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette histoire.

* * *

« Bonjour Grand frère! Heureusement nous sommes samedi, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. La soirée d'hier a été éprouvante. Je dois passer au café pour rendre le costume mais j'ai peur de rencontrer certaines personnes alors je n'irais peut-être pas. . . » racontait Yuya à son frère d'une voix chaleureuse. 

Elle se leva, prit une douche pour détendre ses muscles, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentait nettoyée de cette soirée épuisante.

Elle prit un petit-déjeuner /déjeuner copieux. De toute façon elle en avait le droit car elle se dépensait tellement au café ! Elle ne pouvait pas envisager de faire un régime sous peine de tomber dans les pommes; elle le savait bien et se donnait à cœur joie de manger tout et n'importe quoi.

Après son festin, elle décida d'allumer son ordinateur et de se connecter sur MSN pour voir peut-être Okuni ou d'autres personnes.

Elle se connecta avec un petit prince dans la bouche (c'est ce que je fais souvent !)

Elle regarda sa liste d'ami et vit que Sakuya, sa cousine, était connectée.

Yuya était vraiment heureuse de la voir en ligne: elle ne lui parlait que très rarement car elle habitait bien trop loin pour la voir régulièrement. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et souvent la petite Yuya, accompagnée de son frère, venait lui rendre visite durant les vacances scolaires. Les deux cousines étaient très liées, comme des sœurs, aucune d'elle n'avait de secret pour l'autre, c'est pourquoi Sakuya était au courant pour Ishanty.

« Vive la magie d'Internet ! Vive la technologie ! ».

Au moment ou elle cliqua sur le pseudo de sa correspondante. . .

BOUM !

Plus de courant.

« Et MERDE !! Bâtiment de merde ! Fais chier !! Grrr ! » Rageait Yuya car ce n'était pas la première fois que ce vieil immeuble lui faisait le coup.

Elle sortit de son petit appartement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs locataires étaient dans le couloir rouge de colère, en hurlant de tout coté.

Voyant tout le monde dehors, elle préféra rester chez elle.

« De toute façon, que pourrions nous faire ? »

Elle ferma sa porte toujours à double tours à cause des nombreux vols et des « A cas ou ! On ne sait jamais ! »

Décidément son patron déteignait sur elle.

Son portable sonna, elle décrocha pour entendre la douce voix de Mahiro.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais connectée et puis plus rien alors que Sakuya voulait te parler. . . Je me suis dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose » disait la voix au téléphone.

« Décidément rien ne lui échappe » pensa sourire aux lèvres Yuya qui répondit.

« Coupure de courant, Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que ça arrive souvent ! »

« Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison, ma mère serait ravie de t'accueillir ! » demanda l'amie.

« Non je ne veux pas m'imposer. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un... je suis indépendante ... et de toute façon j'allais bosser mes cours. On se voit dimanche au parc, même heure que d'habitude ! » Articulait d'une voix clair la danseuse.

« Oui, pas de problème, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde ! A demain ! » Dit la voix suivie de près par un déclic.

Yuya posa son téléphone, le visage tout souriant car demain allait être ça journée !

Chaque dimanche les trois amis se retrouvaient au parc durant la journée entière, du matin jusqu'au soir (de dix heures jusqu'à cinq heures de l'après midi).

Cet instant ne serait rien qu'à elles.

« Pour être tranquille, je vais faire mes devoirs et m'avancer » termina la blonde.

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi s'était écoulé tranquillement, le courant avait été remis vers seize heures et Yuya avait terminé tous ses devoirs y compris les devoirs de maths. . . Les maths quelle horrible matière! 

Ainsi la petite Yuya termina l'après midi affalée sur son canapé et devant la télévision. Elle regardait une drôle d'émission, avec une grosse dame qui gigotait dans tous les sens en riant de sa grosse voix. Le but de cette émission était de « modifier » l'intérieur d'appartement.

« Viens chez moi, la grosse ! T'auras du boulot !» s'écria Yuya d'une voix sombre.

La musique d'entrée semblait répondre au sarcasme de la jeune fille « D&Co »

« Pff ! Émission de merde ! » Souffla la jeune fille (moi je trouve ça marrant, mais quand on a vu une émission on les a toutes vues)

* * *

_Au fin fond d'un entrepôt désaffecté_

« Tu dois trouver l'identité de cette danseuse ! Ne me déçois pas cette fois ! Je ne tolérerai aucun échec ! Sinon je te tue » Dit d'une voix terrifiante Oda à un jeune homme blond qui tressaillit en entendant ces mots.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois je réussirai ma mission » Répondit-il timidement par peur de cet homme, si effrayant.

* * *

_Dimanche matin à 9h00 tapantes._

« Bon récapitulons! Pommes, eau, biscuits, chips, babybels... etc. Miam ! Bon je crois que la mère de Mahiro va faire les sandwiches ... bon je vais prendre une douche et après j'y vais ... oui un jeux de tarots. . Tout est bon! Grand frère je vais passer une excellente journée, j'en suis sûre ! » Dit-elle en se déshabillant pour prendre une douche.

9h40, elle était prête avec son panier repas et sortit en trombe de son immeuble sous les regards amusés des voisins.

A 10h elle arrivait à bon port, elle parcourut le parc, croisant des enfants accompagnés de leurs parents et même de leurs grands-parents, des marchands de glace . . . etc. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve « leur » coin, leur endroit à elles. C'était en fait sous un arbre de cerisier au bord du lac qui dominait l'ensemble du parc. Depuis qu'elles étaient amies elles se rejoignaient ici, même jour même heure, depuis leurs années de collège. (Pour dire que ça remonte à loin !)

De loin, elle aperçut Mahiro sur une nappe blanche avec un beau chapeau de paille qui la vieillissait un peu et une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. . . Après réflexion elle ressemblait plutôt à une star de cinéma qu'à une femme âgée.

Yuya était enchantée par cette vision mais un détail la gênait où était Okuni ? Viendrait-elle ?

« Bonjour ! Yuya ! » S'écria la brune

« Bonjour toi ! Tu as l'air en forme. Bon j'ai faim! Commençons sans Okuni, elle sait très bien que l'heure c'est l'heure ! » lança d'un ton sec la jeune fille.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle ne t'a pas attendu une fois. . . Vous fonctionnez de la même manière !» pouffait Mahiro.

Yuya semblait apprécier ce moment avec son amie _mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce parc était mal fréquenté, très mal fréquenté._


	6. La fraiseLe rêve

**SDK ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**C'est moi, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Mawawawa ! je suis diabolique (Tiens ça me dit quelque chose)**

**Avant de vous laisser commencer se petit chapitre je tenais à remercier ma petite Hinata Sky parce que je l'ai harcelé pour qu'elle corrige mon chapitre avant le 1er Juillet.**

**(Rien que pour toi _Chibi-Rizahawkeye !_ mais sache que je ne le ferai pas tout le temps, j'en connais une qui a faillit faire une crise de nerf )**

**o000000000o**

**Bref je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur (Mon frère : Ah? Première nouvelle tu en as un?) Ferme là Baka! Laisse moi terminer! Merci pour vos reviews donc parce que votre opinion compte beaucoup pour moi ,ça me rassure de savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde (Mon frère:. . ouais mais...) Boum!, un petit frère gisant par terre souffle ses derniers mots " je reviendrais!".**

**Mwawawawa je suis diabolique **

**Très bonne lecture : Prenez du plaisir ! C'est le plus important**

* * *

Chapitre 6 La Fraise/ Le rêve

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

« Yo Kyo ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans cet endroit ? » Rugit un homme d'une carrure imposante dont les longs cheveux se laissaient porter par le vent.

« Moi je te suivrai partout, Kyo !! » commenta une petite voix aiguë qui n'était qu'autre qu'une jeune et belle femme... ou peut-être un homme ? Après tout rien n'était sûr mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette personne était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono rose qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux rosâtres.

« Kyo nous l'a déjà expliqué, une autre bande veut contrôler le parc pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs trafics le soir alors on va leur donner une petite correction. . . Luciole tu m'écoutes ?. . . . Laisse cet escargot tranquille ! » Articulais d'une voix claire et forte Akira, qui semblait énervé par l'attitude de ses compagnons. C'était un garçon un peu plus petit que ses camarades et qui paraissait avoir le plus grand mal du monde à supporter Akari. Bien qu'il fût mal voyant (pas aveugle, il discerne seulement de vague forme), il était très déterminé à terminer ses études dans ce lycée, même si celui-ci n'était pas adapté à son problème. Il voulait à tout prix rester auprès de Kyo qu'il semblait admirer car il le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.

La petite bande marcha longtemps avant que le chef ne s'arrête, son attention attirée par quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins plus tard! ordonna sombrement le démon. J'ai une affaire à régler avant. »

Les quatre Sacrés du ciel le regardèrent avec stupéfaction mais préférèrent ne pas discuter ses ordres continuèrent leur chemin sans dire un mot car ils savaient que lorsque le chef agissait ainsi, il valait mieux lui obéir sans poser de questions.

* * *

« Hihi ! Arrête! Faut pas jouer avec la nourriture ! Kya ! » Gloussait Mahiro, qui tentait de prendre la fraise pleine de chantilly (Miam !) des mains de la blonde. 

« Nan ! C'est la dernière et elle m'appartient !! Tu ne l'auras jamais !! Je serai la seule à en profiter !! Hihi » se distrayait Yuya qui tendait le plus haut possible la fraise pour échapper à la bouche de la brune. . . Mais soudain une autre bouche l'avala.

« Hum, pas mal cette fraise... et tu n'es pas mal non plus » disait la voix en s'approchant lentement de l'oreille de Yuya, qui soudain frissonna. Une langue mielleuse et sensuelle parcourait le cou de la blonde, qui gémit d'allégresse avant que la surprise laissât place au plaisir.

Yuya se retourna pour voir le visage et plus particulièrement le sourire niais du démon.

« Encore toi ! Fiche moi la paix ! » Aboya-t-elle en repoussant la tête de Kyo.

« Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. . » Répondit le brun.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle tomba sur le sol, poussée par les mains de son agresseur qui la chevauchait. Il était dans une position plutôt confortable (califourchon) et avait une grande emprise sur elle; cette domination n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Lâche moi ! » rageait la fille qui tentait de le mordre.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus . . . Mais voyons si j'ai raison! » s'amusa Kyo qui souleva le haut de Yuya et regarda sa poitrine.

« Je le savais » termina Kyo dont ses yeux s'arrondissaient en mesure qu'il observait attentivement les formes devant lui, mais ce spectacle fut de courte durée parce que Yuya retrouvait sa rage et donc la force de le repousser.

Kyo se releva en riant sournoisement.

« Nous nous retrouverons lundi... nous avons à parler. Je ne pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait ! » disait le démon dont la voix s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Néanmoins son rire resta dans la tête de la jeune fille et résonna en elle. Yuya mit ça tête entre ses mains, elle semblait prise de panique.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? Sait-il pour moi ? Il parle de sa main ? Connaît-il mon secret ? Pourvu que non, sinon je suis morte » pensa Yuya qui tremblait de tout son corps.

* * *

Arrivé chez elle, la blonde prit une douche pour se purifier de se monstre et un peu pour laver ses péchés, que dirait son frère s'il la voyait danser comme ça, chaque soir ? La danseuse se coucha sans manger . . . de toute, elle n'avait pas faim.

Yuya s'endormit avec énormément de difficulté, elle avait eue du mal à calmer Mahiro, avec ses questions.

« Quels liens a tu avec ce Kyo ? Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? »

* * *

La blonde s'assoupit avec des maux au ventre et elle fit un énorme cauchemar, ou une rêve ? 

_0oLe rêve0o_

Yuya était dans un lieu méconnaissable, un champ de tournesol à pétales rouges comme le sang. Elle était vêtue du pyjama que son frère lui avait offert, celui avec les fleurs de cerisier aux pétales de rose et bleue.

La rêveuse regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'au loin ses amies étaient nues et se baignaient dans un lac en riant et en s'éclaboussant. Yuya sourit car elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, elle décida donc de les rejoindre.

Mais au moment où la blonde mit un pied dans l'eau, ses camarades de classe se retrouvèrent enchaînées, tel des esclaves. Un collier entourant leur cou, des bracelets en ferrailles pour les poignets et les chevilles, les chaînes étaient liées et remontées en une seule qui les regroupait. Un homme sur un magnifique siège de roi incrusté des diamants, d'émeraudes, gemmes et autre pierre précieuse tenait au creux de sa main le lien qui emprisonnait les amis de la danseuse. Il ressemblait à un démon avec ses cornes sur la tête et sa magnifique chevelure. Même pour un démon, il était beau, et paraissait familier à notre blonde.

On ne voyait pas ses yeux mais il affichait un sourire aussi terrifiant qu'attirant. Yuya ne put détourner ses yeux des lèvres de cet homme toutefois elle reprit ses esprits en voyant Mahiro étouffer, sans doute parce que le collier se resserrait.

« Arrêtez ça !! Laissez les !! » Hurla la blonde de toutes ses forces.

Pour toute réponse, un rire démoniaque et joueur résonna dans l'espace.

« Vraiment, tu veux les sauver ? Alors tu dois mettre un prix !! » Se divertit le démon.

« Je suis pauvre !! Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Je ne possède aucune richesse !» Supplia la blonde.

« Haha ! Tu es bien comme toutes ces autres femmes ! Tout ramener à ce qu'elles possèdent ou pas !! . . . c'est de ta personne que tu vas payer !! » Rugit le démon.

A ces mots, Yuya déglutit sa salive par peur de ce qu'il aller lui demander.

« Je sais de quoi tu es capable. . . Danse pour moi ! Jusqu'à l'épuisement ! » Articula d'une voix forte et clairvoyante le démon.

Soudain, comme par magie les vêtements de Yuya se métamorphosèrent . . . pour devenir le costume de danse d'Ishanty.

Ornée de son masque elle commença sa chorégraphie, la même qu'elle faisait au café sans pour autant s'approcher de l'homme sombre.

Durant la danse elle sentait le regard pénétrant de l'inconnu sur elle, ce qui la mettait dans tous ses états. .. Mais pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi face à ses yeux qui se cachaient dans les ténèbres?

Sans crier gare, la danseuse s'effondra sur le sol épuisée et tout en sueur.

La créature semblait ravie de son spectacle et avança son regard vers le sol. Yuya ne vit pas son visage mais sentait le moindre pas qu'il faisait en sa direction.

Elle sentit des mains brûlantes (qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs) la toucher, caresser son corps ruisselant. Une main lui prit le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. . . Elle vit avec frayeur et excitation que le démon n'était qu'autre que Kyo.

Voyant Yuya si surprise, il ne put résister à la tentation et l'embrassa fougueusement .Ce fut avec étonnement que Yuya se laissa faire et prit même du plaisir à son langoureux baiser.

« Tu m'appartiens ! Plus aucun homme, tu ne toucheras !! Tu es mienne ! » Susurra l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur . . . Mais pourquoi avoir rêvé de cet abruti de Kyo? Pourquoi lui? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée?

Se baisé l'embarrassé au plus au point, si jamais au lycée elle se ferait embrassé par cet idiot y répondrait-elle aussi facilement? Elle se sentait faible et frustrée d'avoir était soumit à un tel homme. Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête formant un amas de sentiments confus. Après tout pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions? Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

_Mais alors pourquoi la mettait-il dans un état pareil ?_


	7. Une nouvelle amitié

**SDK ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Comment allez vous ? Mwawawa moi ça va très bien, les vacances rien de mieux pour les étudiants .**

**Bon, je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un nouveau chapitre. Mais voilà qui est fait.**

**Pour ma part, je sais que j'abuse je vais retourner dans le Sud (Et oui que voulez-vous ? Lorsque l'on goûte au Sud, on en devient accro Mawawawa ! )**

**Cependant je ferais du prochain chapitre, quelque chose de . . de . . enfin bref vous verrez bien.**

**Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer, de plus j'ai écrit un petit Bonus. (Mais Qu'est ce un petit Bonus? Je dirai plutôt que c'est une ****_Anecdote de l'hsitoire_. . . Mais appelez le comme vous voulez! )**

**Alors heureux ? Mawawawa !**

**Il sera publié après le chapitre 8 .**

**Rien que pour vous !**

**Alors un peu de patience !!!! (Je le fais pour me faire pardonner de mes publications)**

**Et comme d'habitude, _Bonne lecture !_ Faites-vous plaisir ! Y a que ça qui compte ( Epicure il dit pas ça ! Ah bon ? Zut !)**

**Note : Gros bisous à ma petite Hinata Sky qui me corrige toujours même si elle travaille. Merci ma chérie ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu es moins à corriger !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 Une nouvelle amitié

**_°0Oo°0Oo0°Oo0°_**

« Encore en retard, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis maudite ou quoi ? » Se torturait la jeune fille en arrivant devant son lycée à bout de souffle. Elle vit avec étonnement beaucoup d'élèves traîner devant le lycée avec une cigarette à la main. _(Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fumer au sein de l'établissement bien fait ! c'est pas bien de fumer, en plus ça pue !)_

« Mais je suis en retard nan ? » dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée en regardant sa montre qui affichait huit heures cinq.

« Yuya ! On est la ! » S'écria une voix qui venait au loin de la cour.

La blonde se dirigea vers la voix en question et reconnut Mahiro et Okuni, qui étaient assises sur un des nombreux bancs de la cour.

« Bonjour Yuya ! Tu n'es pas en retard aujourd'hui, je suis fière de toi ! » S'amusa Mahiro.

« Hein ? Mais si, je suis en retard de cinq minutes ce n'est pas possible ! Regarde ma montre ! » S'étonna la danseuse, en voyant une Mahiro, sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais non, idiote ! Hier avant de se quitter j'ai réglé ta montre : je l'ai avancée pour que tu ne te fasse pas disputer » parlait d'une voix tendre la brune.

Yuya s'avéra étonnée par ce geste mais fut très touchée par tant d'attention.

« Tu es une femme à marier ! Ton homme sera très heureux d'avoir une épouse aussi attentionnée » dit soudain Okuni qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis l'arrivé de la blonde.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Ton futur mari aura de la chance de t'avoir » gloussa Yuya en observant les rougeurs sur le visage de son amie.

Puis les trois femmes rirent aux éclats.

Okuni avait retrouvé sa pèche habituelle ce qui faisait très plaisir à la blonde car pendant tout le week-end, elle avait ignoré ses appels, ses messages. . .

Maintenant c'était fini, elle semblait heureuse comme à l'ordinaire.

« Dis, Yuya tu pourrais m'aider pour le contrôle d'économie ? » demanda la renarde avec un drôle d'air.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit la blonde, qui se doutait que cette question en cachait une autre.

Toutes discutaient tranquillement jusqu à ce qu'à être interrompues par des individus.

« Yo ! » fit une grosse voix derrière les jeunes filles qui se retournèrent étonnées de voir un lycéen aussi baraqué.

« Euh. . . » Firent Mahiro et Yuya ahuries par ce personnage.

« C'est moi Bontenmaru ! Un des quatre Sacrés du ciel ! » Dit d'une forte voix Bonten en gonflant fièrement son torse.

« Oui, merci ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement. » S'écria Mahiro d'un air mécontent… sûrement le souvenir de cette grosse brute ne lui était pas très agréable.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? Brute ! » Lança Yuya prise d'une certaine colère.

« Calmez-vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Seulement, j'avais envie un peu de traîner avec vous parce que vous me plaisez ! Surtout la petite teigne qui m'a mordue pour rejoindre la petite blondinette ! » Plaisanta la grosse brute.

Les yeux de Yuya s'arrondirent et elle entrouvrit sa bouche comme pour assimiler l'information. Mahiro avait mordu le colosse pour l'aider ?

Son regard croisa celui de la brune qui lui sourit comme pour confirmer l'histoire.

« Ahaha ! C'est bien vrai ! Quand on se frotte à notre Mahiro, il faut en subir les conséquences ! » S'esclaffa Okuni.

« Oui ! Je m'en suis rendu compte ! » Répondit la brute qui tendit une main pour montrer une profonde marque de dent.

« Pourquoi tu veux traîner avec nous ? Cela semble louche ! » Intervint Yuya qui se méfiait des intentions du jeune homme.

« Mais parce que vous êtes des filles avec du caractère et si vous restez avec moi, je serais mis en valeur !! Mwaha et je serai le roi du lycée ! Parce. . » Dit Bonten avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

« Alors ce serait la première fois qu'on aurait un roi puce.. » articula une voix, stoppée illico par les grosses mains du « futur roi »

« Ahhaha Akari, toujours le mot pour rire » plaisanta sur un ton mal assuré le colosse.

« Bonten, lâche-le ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! » Devisa calmement Akira.

Yuya, voyant arriver les quatre sacré du ciel (Luciole jouait de nouveau avec un insecte), prit peur car s'ils étaient là, le démon n'était sans doute pas très loin.

Voyant la panique de son amie, Mahiro demanda le plus sereinement possible, la raison de leur présence.

Tous furent surpris par cette question. En effet ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient en « froid » avec Kyo qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis ce qui étonna à la fois Mahiro et Yuya mais semblait ravir Okuni.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les lycéens mais qui fut brisé par le rire magnifique et doux de Yuya. Tous la suivirent.

Avant que la sonnerie les sépare, Akira parla avec Yuya, tel un grand frère avec sa jeune sœur, Akari embêta Bonten avec son secret qui faisait rire Mahiro et Okuni parlait vaguement avec Luciole qui était vraiment trop occupé par sa trouvaille (le même insecte qu'au début).

Les trois amies arrivèrent en classe de bonne humeur.

* * *

Deux heures d'initiation à la philosophie. Voila ce qui pouvait leur détruire toute joie de vivre ! 

Pendant ces deux heures, Yuya à coté de Mahiro suivait le cours tout en faisant une bataille navale, Okuni était à coté de Katsuko, une fille de la classe aussi coquette que sa voisine, elles ne parlèrent durant ce cours que de maquillage et de Kyo. Elle aussi était hypnotisée par cet être.

« La société de consommation met-elle l'art en danger ?» Voici le thème de ses deux longues et fatiguantes heures.

Toutefois malgré la bataille navale et la voix monotone de la prof, la blonde était perturbée par Kyo. Allait-il venir encore la peloter ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ce matin ?

Néanmoins elle était particulièrement très heureuse d'avoir rencontré les quatre sacré du ciel, surtout de les avoir vu sous un autre jour. Cependant Yuya n'étais pas dupe ou alors elle voyait le mal partout. _Une amitié si soudaine des quatre était quand même louche !_

Yuya s'était tout de suite attachée à Akira. Il était doux, mignon, intelligent

« Il a tout pour plaire aux filles, je comprends pourquoi il a autant la cote ! » pensait la danseuse. . . Elle était vraiment très attirée par ce garçon, qui lui rappelait son défunt frère.

* * *

Soudain la sonnerie retentie, pour les libérer de la philosophie et laisser place à une récréation de dix minutes. 

A la sortie de la salle de classe, Yuya attendit ses camarades et toutes partirent en direction de la cour.

« Yuya ! Tu veux un petit prince ? Ma mère en a acheté et je sais que tu aimes ça ! » Proposa Mahiro qui tendait le biscuit sous les yeux avides de sucre et de chocolat de la blonde. Elle le prit en remerciant chaleureusement la brune, tel un chien trop gâté qui japperait son contentement à sa maîtresse.

« Tu ne devrait pas manger ces cochonneries ! C'est plein de sucre et ça fait grossir. Les mecs n'aiment pas les filles trop grosses. » Intervint Okuni sur un ton très déplaisant.

« Et alors ? Je m'en fiche des garçons ! Moi je veux continuer mes études ! C'est le plus important comme me le répétait souvent mon frère ! » Répliqua la blonde sur la même tonalité.

« Vraiment, j'en doute. . » murmura la renarde.

Yuya n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion surtout qu'elle savait à quoi faisait illusion la fille à forte poitrine.

« Voyons les filles calmez-vous ! A chacun ses loisirs ! Toi Okuni c'est les mecs et toi Yuya c'est la bouffe, quoi que parfois j'en doute... parce qu'après le lycée tu sors . . . Je ne sais où ? » Demanda Mahiro.

« Et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour ! Je ne fais rien après le lycée ! » S'énerva Yuya, qui au même moment fut interrompue par le bruit assourdissant de la sonnerie.

« Tiens pour une fois je suis contente de l'entendre celle là ! »

Puis les trois amies partirent en direction de deux heures consacrait aux TPE et elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur thème.

(_Petit rappel : Elles sont en premières ES et la bande à Kyo en Terminale ES)_

* * *

« Si on prenait l'économie française d'avant et après la grande guerre ? » proposait Yuya. 

« Non, l'économie c'est saoulant ! On a déjà cinq heures d'éco, je crois que ça suffit ! » Objecta Mahiro.

Après échange de plusieurs thèmes et idées, ce fut Okuni qui trouva celui qui plut à tout le monde.

« Pourquoi pas le kendo ? Je veux dire. . D'un point de vue social ! Son influence au cours des âges dans notre société, on pourrait aller voir un club et faire une recherche là bas ! » Présenta Okuni.

« Pour que tu ailles draguer les mecs ? Et que moi et Mahiro nous tapions tout le boulot ? Ça pas question ! » Répondit méchamment Yuya, qui repensa à leur premier exposé sur la peinture. Elles avaient visité une galerie d'art et seules la brune et elle avaient pris des notes pendant que mademoiselle à forte poitrine tentait de séduire dans tous les coins et recoins de l'exposition. Cela avait laissé un goût amer à la blonde.

« Non, attends Yuya ! C'est une bonne idée je trouve, elle peut être exploitée à fond. . Surtout que les autres groupes ne font que des dossiers sur l'économie de différent pays, alors si on travaille sur la sociologie, on pourrait se démarquer des autres groupes ! » Proposa à voix basse la brune tout en observant les autres élèves de peur sans doute d' être découvert ce qui amusa la blonde.

« Mais elle se croit dans un film d'espion ou quoi ? » pensait-elle toujours amusée par la tête que faisait son camarade.

« Mais, c'est Yuya qui ira interroger les adhérents, désolé Okuni mais je te connais trop bien et Yuya n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser distraire. » termina la brune d'un ton dominant.

Le regard de Yuya semblait faire ressortir sont désarroi, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Interroger des gugus avec des sabres de bois. Elle avait des répétitions de prévues pour sa nouvelle danse! Mais le regard d'Okuni semblait plutôt montrer sa rage… _allez savoir pourquoi ?_

Mais elle se plierait aux décisions de Mahiro car si on la contrariait, les conséquences étaient lourdes.

Après avoir étudié un planning tout au long du mois, Mahiro et Okuni allèrent faire des recherche sur Internet et à la bibliothèque pendant que la danseuse interrogeait les membres du club de kendo le plus proche du lycée qu'avait absolument choisi Okuni, ce qui intrigua énormément la blonde !

Elles sortirent pour manger, non plus sous un arbre (Yuya avait toujours peur de le rencontrer) mais dans une salle déserte.

Hélas ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait changé ses habitudes qu'elle était à l'abri de son démon.


	8. Une liberté perdue !

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Bonjour à tous, ici Nanamy, toujours vivante. . . oui Gomenasai, parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publiée de chapitre.**

**Bref comment allez vous ? Moi ça va, la rentrée c'est bien passée . . mais bon tout le monde aime mieux les vacances que l'école. honte à moi Je ne dois pas dire ce genre de chose. XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pardon aux fan de Kyo parce que je le mal traite. . le pauvre . . .**

**Mais bon il est costaud alors il survivra**

**Allez bonne lecture !!! Au prochain chapitre !! (plus le bonus XD)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 Une liberté perdue !

**oOoOoO**

Dans la salle de cours.

« Quelle chaleur !! Vite les filles, il faut ouvrir ! » Se plaignait fortement Mahiro.

Elles ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres pour profiter du peu de vent en ce milieu d'après midi, puis s'installèrent tranquillement pour manger leur bentô. Elles discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien.

« Dis Okuni, pourquoi avoir choisi ce club ? **Le Kouros **» Demanda vivement la blonde.

« Parce que ! Y a pas vraiment de raison, c'est celui là, c'est tout ! » Répondit sèchement la renarde, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point la danseuse, qui sentit la rage monter en elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis la semaine dernière ? » Hurla de toutes ses forces Yuya, pour calmer cette colère qui l'irritait.

« Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Je t'ai vue avec lui et j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu te trémoussais sous ses yeux ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Le seul homme que je veux vraiment ! » Répondit la renarde d'une voix remplie de haine et de tristesse.

« Tu es jalouse ? De moi ? Mais merde Okuni ! Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux ! Je ne suis pas une rivale ! Tous les hommes sont à tes pieds alors que moi, je n'ai aucun prétendant. Ils sont tous obnubilés par toi ! Alors arrête tes conneries ! » Rétorqua furieusement la blonde.

« C'est ce que tu crois mais tu auras tout le plaisir de t'en rendre compte ce mois-ci ! » termina Okuni qui partit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Mahiro ne comprenait rien à cette dispute, ni à son contenu et voulut demander le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire cependant quand elle croisa le regard de Yuya, elle s'abstint.

« Je vais aller la voir. Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Pendant ce temps, calme-toi et reviens nous voir ! » Murmura d'une voix anxieuse la brune avant de rejoindre son amie d'un pas mal assuré.

Il était rare pour elle de voir ses camarades de classe se disputer et surtout pas aussi violemment ! Cela l'avait touché et provoqué en elle un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Yuya était furieuse mais d'un autre coté, elle se sentait chanceuse. Elle avait toujours envié la renarde pour la relation qu'elle avait avec les garçons : elle plaisait et elle le savait.

Alors qu'une fille aussi belle qu'Okuni soit jalouse d'elle, c'était agréable. Toutefois ce sentiment fut très vite remplacé par la culpabilité.

A quoi bon se sentir bien parce que quelqu'un est jaloux de vous si c'est pour perdre une amie ?

Elle s'approcha doucement d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la salle de cours et regarda la cour ainsi que les élèves et sentit le vent caresser doucement ses cheveux. Quelle sensation agréable ! Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir.

« Tiens c'est bizarre le vent devient chaud… une odeur. . . Hum, je la connais mais je ne sais plus . C'est doux ! Comme ce souffle est plaisant ! Mais ? Non ! Ce n'est pas le vent que je sens. Une pression forte sur ma poitrine ! Je suis sûre ce n'est pas le vent . . . mais c'est plaisant toutes ces caresses. Qu'est ce que je dis ? Ressaisis-toi !! » Cogita la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment cette main un peu trop aventureuse.

Elle se retourna et hurla.

« Ca va pas ou quoi ? Ne me touche plus jamais ! »

Elle s'aperçut que celui sur qui elle hurlait n'était autre que Kyo.

« Tu dis ça mais tu as éprouvé du plaisir ! Avoue-le » rétorquait niaisement le démon.

Yuya sentit son corps bouillir et ses joues devenir rouges écarlates jusqu'à ce que Kyo intervienne.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus planche à pain, surtout depuis que tu m'as fait ça » dit-il en tendant sa main qui semblait encore gonflée. Je te félicite, planche à pain ou dois-je dire Ishanty ?! » demanda le démon.

Le cœur de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un bond ! Elle se sentait perdue, déboussolée, effrayée. .

Bien qu'elle reprenne son calme et demanda d'une voix sereine (autant qu'elle le pouvait)

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis »

« Ne fait pas l'innocente ma danseuse ! » répondit-il amusé.

Les yeux de Yuya devinrent ronds . « Ma danseuse » et puis quoi encore ?

Enervée, la danseuse s'avança vers Kyo en le regardant méchamment pour le défier et essayer tant bien que mal de l'effrayer, ce qui semblait amuser le garçon.

« Plus on se croise et plus tu me plais, planche à pain ! »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, des mains viriles la plaquèrent contre le mur et commencèrent leur ascension vers la poitrine.

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre mais il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle réfléchit à une astuce pour se défaire de ce pétrin.

Son chemisier ouvert, Kyo contemplait avec plaisir la poitrine de la jeune fille. Soudain il avança sa tête vers ce torse si attirant et fit un suçon sur le sein où il y avait sa tache de naissance.

« C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai reconnu, ma danseuse ! » Disait-il tout en continuant son suçon. La blonde gémit de plaisir au contact des lèvres et de la langue de Kyo, elle s'en cachait pas, c'était quand même agréable. Puis elle eut une idée, grâce un général français dont le nom lui avait échappé.

« Quand vous voulez vaincre un ennemi fort, il faut lui laisser croire qu'il gagne et au moment où il s'y attendra le moins : contre attaquer ! ». Pour une fois qu'une de ses passions allait la sauver (Elle adore la France !), elle se réjouissait d'aimer un pays qui avait autant d'hommes et de femmes brillants.

Kyo sentit plus aucune résistance face à sa partenaire qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'avidité de plaisir charnelle. Il semblait déçu mais une fois qu'il commençait quelque chose il le finissait.

Après avoir mordillé, léché, sucé sa poitrine, il s'attaqua au sud du corps de la jeune fille qui gémissait, cela commençait à l'agacer mais pour sa réputation il fallait : continuer.

C'était trop facile à son goût et cela l'ennuyait et le décevait, tout compte fait elle était comme les autres filles : facile à manipuler et à en faire ce que l'on veut.

« Culotte ! » disait-elle en sueur, ce qui rendit ses esprits au démon qui l'enleva de ses mains et approcha son visage du sexe de la fille, mais il n'aperçut que bien après du genou qui venait rapidement sur son visage, trop vite à son goût.

La jeune fille profitant comme toujours de son manque d'attention, (elle commença à comprendre comment manipuler un homme, ce qui l'enchantait) lui donna un méchant coup de genou sur son nez, elle mit toute sa force !

Elle repoussa vivement Kyo qui avait le nez ensanglanté en disant,

« Tu me crois assez conne pour me faire manipuler par un mec comme toi ? Mon pauvre t'as du chemin à faire ! Il n'est pas encore né le mec qui me fera perdre la tête ! Jamais tu n'auras mon corps ! Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras ! Pauvre type ! »

Elle remit sa blanche culotte à l'endroit ou elle devait être et s'enfuit à toute jambe, parce qu'elle avait un peu menti : ce Kyo lui faisait perdre la tête.

Kyo, seul dans la salle, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, se sentit heureux.

Par deux fois elle l'avait eue, et par deux fois il s'était fait prendre comme un puceau. Il avait tort : cette fille, n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. Et ça, ça l'excitait au plus haut point !

« Merde ! Je crois que planche à pain m'a cassé le nez. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a de la force la gamine» murmura t-il sur un ton joueur.

* * *

Yuya sortit en courant de la salle et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'essouffle. La blonde s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le toit du lycée. 

« Merde, le lieux des terminales ! Faut que je parte d'ici avant qu'ils ne viennent tous »

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda une grosse voix qui fit tressaillir la blonde (trop d'émotion aujourd'hui). Elle se retourna lentement et vit un beau garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds dont le regard faisait froid dans le dos, ce qui gâchait la beauté de sa physionomie.

« Rien, je ne fais que passer ! Je m'en vais de toute façon ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton arrogant qui ne plut pas au garçon, qui l'attrapa par le bras en disant.

« Pour qui te prends-tu merdeuse ? »

« Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi » se débattait la blonde.

« Toi ! Tu m'as énervé et je vais me calmer sur toi et ton joli petit cul » exprimait le lycéen en palpant le postérieur de la jeune fille.

« Merde ! Je ne peux pas utiliser la même technique qu'avec Kyo, il semble plus violant. J'ai peur. . Aidez-moi ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! » Pensait la danseuse apeuré.

« Hey ! Oda, ne la touche pas ! » Fit une voix

Les deux se retournèrent et virent un Kyo avec ce même et éternel sourire niais (son nez semblait rouge, mais le sang avait disparu pour les raisons de la fiction, car quand on à le nez cassé on saigne beaucoup !)

« Elle ? Non ! Elle est à moi ! » Rugit Oda semblait ravi d'avoir entre ses mains un bien précieux appartenant à son ennemi.

« Rends-moi mon serviteur. J'en ai besoin ! Elle doit m'acheter du saké ! » Rétorqua sur un ton neutre le brun.

« Soit, mais alors Vendredi, on s'affronte au Kendo et ne te dégonfle pas ! » Dit-il en lâchant brutalement la fille qui se retrouva par terre à cause de ce choc trop violant.

Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, une immense tension s'abattit sur le toit, une tension que n'avait jamais ressentie Yuya.

« Je te laisse à tes jeux de gamin, j'ai à faire . . . pour gagner ce pari » termina Oda sous un grand sourire du brun.

Une fois parti, Kyo ordonna à Yuya de lui acheter du Saké parce que, si elle tenait à sa vie et à rester au lycée, elle devait lui obéir. Sinon il la dénoncerait.

Il partit laissant une Yuya chamboulée.

« C'en était vraiment trop ! En une journée elle avait failli se faire violer et perdre sa liberté d'être humain pour ne pas être renvoyée du lycée. » Exprimait Yuya.

* * *

_Mais une Shiino ne renonce jamais, elle trouvera bien une parade pour se délivrer de l'emprise de Kyo, comme elle avait fait précédemment. _

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ?? Hihih . . . que je suis méchante avec Kyo, le pauvre lol_


	9. Chapitre Bonus

**Voilà le chapitre Bonus XD !**

**Bon pas de blabla.**

**Bonne lecture, et une ptite review, ça fait tellement plaisir .**

**_> Merci à Asmodel_**

* * *

Chapitre Bonus

_Même contexte de l'histoire même personnage après que Yuya au chapitre 8 perd ça liberté. C'est une petite histoire ou plutôt une anecdote de la vie lycéenne de notre Yuya._

_**! §oO§oO§oO§oO§oO§ !**_

Au fin fond d'une forêt luxuriante, dans une petite clairière à la tombée de la nuit.

« Respirez-moi ce bon air ! L'air pur de la campagne ! » S'écria tout heureux Yukimura.

Explication :

Toute la journée les élèves s'étaient promenés gaiement (une excursion mise en place par le lycée pour : Connaître l'environnement qui nous entoure.) Enfin mis à part certains dans ce joli bois. Au soleil couchant, le campement devait être monté même si ces randonneurs du dimanche étaient épuisés, il fallait tout de même trouver un endroit pour dormir, et donc monter les tentes.

« Yukimura ! Calme-toi ! Et aide-nous plutôt, nous devons préparer le campement ! » S'énerva vivement Yuya.

« Bien sûr ma petite Yuya adorée ! » Rétorqua le patron du bar tout joyeux d'être ici en présence de si jolies lycéennes.

« Je suis si heureux d'être là ! Je suis content que Yuya ait pensé à moi comme accompagnateur, merci au lycée d'organiser de si plaisantes excursions dans la nature. Ce soir je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Voir des jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes !» Cogitait l'accompagnateur assez louche.

« Il est marrant Yukimura je trouve. Mais d'où tu le connais Yuya ? » Demanda intriguée Mahiro.

« Euh . . . c'est une longue histoire . . . plus tard, nous devons installer les tentes ! » Bafouilla la blonde très gênée par la question de sa camarade.

« Planche à pain ! Va chercher du bois ! » Hurlait une voix.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Rétorqua vivement la danseuse à deux yeux rouges.

« Parce que tu ne sais pas monter une tente, c'est une affaire d'homme ! » Railla Kyo.

Yuya ne sut que répondre car Kyo avait raison, jamais elle avait monté une tente. Même si son orgueil prit un violent coup, elle obtempéra et partit chercher du bois sec.

Durant sa petite expédition elle jurait contre son professeur de mathématiques. Parce que ce dernier avait trouvé la bonne idée de mélanger les groupes avec des élèves de première et de terminale et c'est par malchance qu'elle se retrouva avec la bande de Kyo. En pleine réflexion, elle s'aperçut que bien tard de la présence d'un beau blond.

« Luciole ?. . Tu n'aides pas les autres ? » Demanda Yuya choquée par le comportement de cet étrange personnage.

« . . . »

« Luciole ? » Insista la blonde qui regardait le blond jouer avec un escargot.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, viens avec moi ! On rentre au campement ! » Avait dit la danseuse en prenant d'une main son bois ramassé et de l'autre Luciole.

« J'ai l'impression de faire du baby-sitting, c'est pas croyable. » Réfléchit la blonde tout en marchant rejoindre les autres.

« Tiens, Yuya tu es de retour . . . Tu. . » Commença Mahiro qui rougit à sa camarade en la voyant dans les bras de Luciole.

« Maintenant on est rentrés Luciole. . . Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? » Supplia Yuya très mal à l'aise par l'effet qu'elle faisait à autrui, en effet Okuni sourit bizarrement, Mahiro était rouge comme une pivoine, Bonten avait le pouce levé, Kyo semblait se pincer discrètement les lèvres et Yukimura. . . Bah c'est Yukimura.

« Yuya ! Tu as trouvé un copain ? Roohh je suis ravi ! En plus il est très mignon ! » Pouffa Yukimura.

Pour bien comprendre cette situation il faut savoir que Yuya avait failli tomber à cause d'une « Stupide » racine qui était hors du sol. Pour son bonheur et par la suite malheur, Luciole avait de très bons réflexes et rattrapa Yuya.

Mais le problème était que le garçon qui n'avait soit pas envie de lâcher la jeune fille, soit avait le cerveau trop mou continua sa route avec une Yuya dans ses bras chargés encore des quelques morceaux de bois. Elle avait beau ce débattre comme une folle avec une camisole, il ne lâchait pas son étreinte. Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts vains elle se laissa mener vers le campement dans ses bras priant de retrouver son chemin. (Bonten lui avait dit que Luciole ce perdait presque tout le temps).

Le garçon arrivait au campement ne lâchait toujours pas « son jouet vivant » même quand Akira lui demandait.

« Elle va encore tomber » Lui avait répondu simplement le blond qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

1 minute, 2,3 et puis 5 minutes passèrent sans que Luciole relâche la jeune fille.

Kyo, fou de rage ou par amusement arracha Yuya des bras de Luciole en lui disant.

« Planche à pain doit prendre de l'eau de la rivière voisine alors lâche-la ! Il faut bien qu'elle bosse un peu » En insistant bien sur le mot « eau ».

Réaction attendue du jeune homme, il lâcha brusquement Yuya ce qui permit au démon de mieux la prendre dans se bras.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau » Avait murmuré Luciole qui partit s'asseoir près du feu de camp, élément qu'il adorait.

* * *

Kyo délaissa la danseuse à son grand étonnement, elle l'avait connu très entreprenant. A l'occasion de cette unique chance de s'éloigner du brun elle s'éclipsa discrètement, tout le monde étant trop occupé à discuter pour s'en apercevoir, à raconter des histoires ou à faire griller des marshmallows. 

Mais c'est sans compter sur l'œil furtif de Kyo qui comprit tout de suite les intentions de la jeune fille.

« Où tu vas comme ça planche à pain ? » Demandait narquoisement le démon.

« Moi ?. . . Nulle part. . . » Répondit la danseuse mal à l'aise.

« Tiens va chercher de l'eau ! » Articula Kyo en détachant chaque mot pour faire rager sa camarade, puis il lança violemment un sceau sur Yuya qui vira rouge, rouge de colère.

« Va bosser Planche à pain ! » Pouffa sadiquement le démon qui retourna à ses activités, boire du saké avec Yukimura.

Yuya Obtempéra en pensant que si elle s'éloignait de cet abruti, la danseuse pourrait prendre un peu l'air.

* * *

_Près de la rivière._

Yuya debout devant cet impressionnant ruisseau, il n'y avait certes pas de courant mais c'était profond, assez pour s'y baigner s'il faisait encore jour bien sûr.

Elle admira la lumière de la lune se refléter sur l'eau. Elle soupira de son bien être, seule devant un paysage magnifique. Que demander de plus ?

Son sceau rempli elle était prête pour repartir, mais à quoi bon rentrer au campement ? Autant profiter du spectacle qu'offre mère nature.

10,15 puis 20 minutes passèrent

Yuya toujours dans ses pensés observait maintenant les papillons de nuit s'envoler au gré du vent. Elle avait froid maintenant mais qu'importe, elle se sentait si bien dans cet endroit merveilleux.

« Kwé ? » Dit une petite voix dans la tête de la rêveuse qui sentit deux grosses mains l'empoigner violemment.

Si surprise qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau sous le rire diabolique d'un certain démon.

« Planche à pain t'es vraiment marrante quand tu veux ! » s'esclaffa un démon sous le violent regard d'une blonde trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Connard ! » Fut le seule mot qu'elle put exprimer à la plus grande joie du démon qui encore une fois dominait la situation.

Mais une grande erreur fit le démon 'Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi '.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir encore sous l'effet de l'hilarité il s'aperçut que bien plus tard qu'il était tiré par le col de son T-shirt par deux petites mains glacées.

* * *

Dans la nuit noire, près d'une certaine rivière on pouvait entendre le rire d'une jeune femme. Elle se moquait de son camarade aussi trempé qu'elle. 

« Alors ça tu vas me le payer Planche à pain ! » Rugit le brun avant de se jeter sur elle pour la noyer.

A la grande surprise de Yuya, Kyo se prit au jeu et tenta à plusieurs reprises de noyer la jeune femme.

Tous deux riaient à plein poumons avant que le froid ne leur rappelle qu'ils étaient congelés (comme des surgelé picard lol , dsl xpldr)

* * *

De retour au campement tous les élèves regardèrent surpris le « couple » trempé. 

Yukimura tenta un commentaire le plus douteux qu'à son habitude mais il fut stoppé par les mains d'Okuni qui semblait furieuse.

Luciole,Bonten,Mahiro,Akari,Akira,Okuni,Yukimura et les autres élèves étaient autour du feu tout en se racontant des histoires à faire peur.

Yuya sous la tente qu'elle partageait avec Mahiro, se changeait et elle enfila le large Pull que Bonten lui prêta gentiment. Kyo fit de même dans sa tente partagée avec Akira.

* * *

Au plus profond des bois loin de toute civilisation, un groupe d'élève discute joyeusement autour d'un bon feu. Mais il se fait tard. . . 

« Bon, le jeunes il faut aller se coucher ! » S'écriait Yukimura tout joyeux.

Les lycéens déçus de se coucher aussi tôt acquiescèrent en ronchonnant, mais ils furent arrêtés par un accompagnateur tout sautillant.

« Une minute les jeunes ! Il y a un changement de programme ! J'ai fait quelques modifications pour l'attribution des tentes. . . » Articula niaisement le patron du bar qui voyait avec joie sa danseuse déglutir avec angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » Se demanda vivement la blonde.

« Alors commençons avec Akari qui dormira avec Akira, Bonten avec Mahiro, Luciole avec Okuni, moi-même avec votre charmante accompagnatrice . . . et enfin Yuya avec Kyo. Voilà et toute objection sera refusée, passez une bonne nuit ! » Pouffa Yukimura qui rejoignait sa tente avec la belle accompagnatrice.

« Pas avec Akari ! Non ! Pourquoi les dieux sont-ils aussi cruels avec moi ? » Pensa Akira en rejoignant sa tente suivi de près par ses camarades : Mahiro qui conseilla à Bonten de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas perdre quelque chose de très précieux, Okuni qui suppliait Luciole de ne pas ramener son petit compagnon, un magnifique escargot qui semblait baver joyeusement en pensant à la nuit qu'il allait passer : A l'abri des prédateurs. Yuya regardait avec angoisse le démon aux yeux rouges qui souriaient narquoisement à Planche à pain.

_Dans la tente Akira/Akari._

« Je ne peux pas dormir dans un tel endroit ! Ma peau ne pourra pas le supporter ! On parle de la préservation de la beauté de mère nature et la mienne alors ? » S'offusqua Akari sous les soupirs de son compagnons de tente.

« Laisse-moi dormir ! » qu'il répétait sans cesse.

_Dans la tente de Bonten/Mahiro_

« Alors pas trop froid ? Je peux t'aider à avoir chaud, sinon. . . » Demanda d'un œil pervers le colosse.

« Encore une question de ce genre et je te promet que tu ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant ! » Rétorqua vivement la brune. Voyant sa compagne de tente ainsi, Bonten n'insista pas et s'endormit aussi loin qu'il pouvait de Mahiro.

_Dans la tente de Luciole/Okuni._

« Luciole ! Jette-moi cet insecte ! Les insectes restent dans la forêt !» Hurla Okuni.

« Ce n'est pas un insecte mais un mollusque gastéropode pulmoné terrestre » Articula d'une voix lasse Luciole sans pour autant regarder la brune.

Surprise par cette réflexion, surtout venant du blond elle ne put répondre et s'avoua vaincue. Elle dormirait malgré tout sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas être recouverte de bave !

_Dans la tente de Yukimura/ l'accompagnatrice_

« Voyons, douce mademoiselle Ai, nous sommes encore jeunes ! Nous devons en profiter ! » Murmura Yukimura au creux de l'oreille de la femme rouge comme une pivoine.

« Mais monsieur Sanada, nous sommes responsables de ses enfants et nous ne devons. . . » Répondit lentement l'accompagnatrice.

« Mais je le sens ! Mon corps demande de connaître le votre ! Ne sentez-vous pas cette alchimie ? » Continua le patron du café tout en caressant tendrement la femme qui gémit de plaisir et se laissa faire, abandonnant toute résistance au plus grand plaisir du dragueur.

_Dans la tente de Kyo/Yuya._

« Allons Planche à pain, si tu as froid, je veux bien te réchauffer ! » dit narquoisement le démon qui voyait la blonde claquer des dents, en effet elle du rendre le pull à son propriétaire.

« Pour que tu en profite ? Ça jamais ! » Souffla Yuya recoquillée sur elle-même.

« Comme tu veux planche à pain ! » Répondit le brun toujours sadiquement.

« Connard ! » Pensait de toutes ses forces Yuya.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Dans la tente d'Okuni on pouvait entendre des cris plaintifs sur un certain compagnon, dans celle de Yukimura on entendait également des cris, mais c'était pas pour se plaindre.

Akari se plaignait toujours autant sur son triste sort mais finit par s'endormir à la plus grande joie d'Akira. Bonten s'endormit sagement dans son coin ayant peur de perdre quelque chose de précieux, qu'un homme ne peut pas se permettre de perdre.

Par contre Yuya dormait tranquillement, elle avait bien chaud.

« Kwé ? » dit une petite voix dans la tête de la blonde, qui se réveilla dans les bras de Kyo qui semblait dormir profondément.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » Murmura la blonde.

« Tu était tellement chiante à claquer des dents, que j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme à ma manière ! Et tu ne semblait pas vraiment te plaindre » Répondit franchement le démon.

Les joues de la lycéenne s'empourprèrent violemment, toujours sur le choc elle ne s'aperçut que bien tard que Kyo, voulant prendre ses aises, resserra sont étreinte et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille qui rougit encore une fois.

« Euh. . Kyo. . » Demanda le plus sereinement possible la danseuse.

« Tais-toi planche à pain et laisse-moi dormir » Grogna le brun.

Yuya voulut se débattre et montrer au démon son mécontentement mais elle était épuisée par cette promenade et sa baignade nocturne. Le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres dans les chaud bras de Kyo, qui par la suite réveilla une nouvelle fois la danseuse au beau milieu de la nuit.

La blonde sursauta en sentant une langue sensuelle parcourir sa poitrine.

« Kyo. . . arrête. . .nan. . » Supplia la blonde, son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentait envahir par de nouvelles sensations dans son bas ventre.

« Tu es sûre planche à pain ? » Susurrait érotiquement Kyo qui continuait son exploration.

«Planche à pain ? Pourquoi se surnom débile alors qu'il est tout le temps sur ma poitrine ? Je le laisserai faire s'il m'appelle par mon prénom ce connard ! » Pensait vivement Yuya qui repoussa violemment Kyo en utilisant une excuse : j'ai une migraine et je suis fatiguée.

Mais le démon insistait toujours alors elle fit un odieux chantage.

« Si tu me touche encore une fois, je hurle à tout le monde que tu es amoureux d' Okuni ! » S'énerva Yuya

« Et alors ? » Adjura perplexe le brun

« Si elle apprend que tu l'aime elle te lâchera plus ! Alors imagine là scène : Akari et Okuni se battant pour toi. J'aimerai être une petite souris pour voir ça ! Elles te casseront les oreilles et crois moi Okuni elle a de la voix ! » Expliquait amusée la blonde qui fut surprise de voir un Kyo grogner en imaginant ces deux furies lui hurler dans ses oreilles et se retourner en disant.

« Tu es chiante Planche à pain ! »

Pour la première fois Yuya se sentit victorieuse et en profita longuement : Dormir sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

« Allez les jeunes ! On rentre » Dit un Yukimura encore plus enchanté qu'a son habitude.

« Oui ! » S'écria Yuya heureuse de rentrer.

« Bah alors les autres ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda le patron étonné de voir des jeunes en plein croissance si épuisés.

En effet Akari ne put trouver le sommeil à cause du bruit de la forêt ainsi elle bougeait dans tout les sens, laissant un Akira furieux et ne trouvant pas le sommeil non plus.

Bonten lui de peur de perdre quelque chose de précieux ne trouva pas l'entrée du pays des rêves, tout comme Okuni à cause de la bave de l'escargot.

Résultat, il n'y avait que Yuya, Kyo, Mahiro et Luciole qui furent en pleine forme.

« Vraiment, Kyo il faudra que tu me dise ton secret, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une Yuya aussi heureuse. . . Pour un gamin tu te débrouille pas mal » Pouffa Yukimura sous les yeux assassins de la blonde et le sourire victorieux de Kyo qui ajouta.

« Je n'ai seulement fait . . . . »

« Mademoiselle Shiina ! Mon cours est tellement ennuyeux que cela ? » S'irrita la professeur d'SES.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut tout en s'excusant de son comportement mais la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit : La peur d'être renvoyée du lycée l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

La danseuse s'énerva contre elle-même, car elle avait encore fait un rêve idiot sur Kyo, mais peut-être pourrait-il lui servir.

* * *

_J'ai encore des idées du même genre . . . ça vous tente ? XD_


	10. Une visite inattendue

**Je ne possède pas SDK.**

**Bonjour ici encore et toujours Nanamy !!!! **

**DSl pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas d'internet chez moi , mais je suis de retour !!! Plus en forme que jamais !  
**

**Bon je vous laisse sur ce petit chapitre de Yuya Ishanty !!!**

**Allez bye bye !! **

* * *

Chapitre 9 Une visite inattendue¨

**é ù''é ù''é ù''é ù''é ù''é ù''é**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Yuya rentra chez elle de bonne heure (d'habitude elle ne faisait que passer pour aller ensuite au café !)

Elle poussa la porte en soupirant, semblant exténuée, pour cause le trop plein d'émotion ça épuise.

De plus par peur (mais jamais elle ne se l'avouerai) elle avait fait plusieurs boutique pour trouver du Saké.

« Son truc ça coûte cher ! » se répétait-elle, après avoir vu plusieurs sortes de saké différents (elle fut surprise qu'il y en ait autant) elle acheta le moins cher (elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent de plus elle n'allait pas se ruiner pour ce crétin !).

« Bonsoir, grand frère, je suis épuisée je vais manger quelque chose et prendre ma douche » dit-elle sur un ton las et déprimé.

Elle grignota des restes de repas qu'avait gentiment préparés la mère de Mahiro.

Après s'être rassasiée, elle rangea tout de même sa petite cuisine. Demain elle commençait seulement à dix heures mais terminait à six. Elle aurait le temps de faire ses devoirs demain matin. Enfin le peu de devoirs car elle s'était avancée le samedi après-midi.

Tout en rangeant l'appartement elle repensa à son après-midi.

* * *

Après une pause de midi très mouvementée, elle arriva en mathématiques. 

Pendant deux heures leur prof les martyrisa. « De toute façon vous n'aurez jamais votre bac. », «Quand je vous reverrai plus tard, je vous croiserai lorsque vous irez à l'ANPE » . . . etc.

Ensuite virent les deux heures de langues, du japonais et de l'anglais. Pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que Okuni était toujours aussi froide et Mahiro la soutenait tant bien que mal. De toute façon quand une amie est mal, a besoin de quelqu'un ,elle était toujours là, présente.

Lors des funérailles de son grand frère, elle était là, à ses cotés. Devant la tombe de son aîné, Mahiro promit au frangin de la blonde de rester tout le temps avec elle et de la protéger !

Mais là c'était la renarde qui avait besoin de protection et d'affection et la danseuse le savait très bien.

Elle partit à la fin des cours, pour ne pas les gêner de toute façon elle serait de trop car la colère d'Okuni était toujours aussi forte.

* * *

En rangeant l'appartement, elle découvrit son vieux livre de tango argentin. 

« Comme j'aimerai danser cette danse si sensuelle avec quelqu'un, mais **qui **? » se demandait-elle en prenant le bouquin usé.

Elle le parcourut d'un regard pensif, « Qui serait à la hauteur, pour danser avec elle? » se torturait la danseuse.

« De toute façon je préfère les danses plus agressives, na ! » mentit la blonde.

Elle contempla fièrement sa demeure, tout était propre et bien rangé.

Le salon qui était composé d'un bureau (avec son PC) contre le mur, d'un canapé bleu suivi de près par une petite table basse, en face il y avait une petite télé et au-dessus était accroché un tableau qui représentait le désert du Sahara. C'était en harmonie avec le reste de la pièce qui était couleur jaune pâle avec des cadres remplis de photo souvenir, d'amis et de la famille.

Certains cadres dévoilaient des visages de fille décoiffée ou en pyjama, des personnes qui faisaient soit des grimaces soit des sourires. Seul être vivant dans cette pièce hormis la jeune fille, un ficus. Il était très grand, il mesurait presque un mètre, mais il donnait à la pièce plus de vie. Le mur jaune, le canapé bleu et une plante, dans ce salon ont avait l'impression d'être dans un autre pays que le Japon. C'était l'effet désiré par la propriétaire, _si on ne peut pas se rendre à l'étranger, alors voyageons par l'esprit_.

Sa chambre par contre était vraiment très petite juste assez grande pour y mettre un lit deux places, une commode et une armoire. De toute façon elle s'en fichait car elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le salon et la cuisine qui était petite, juste une table et les aménagements qui font que cette pièce est une cuisine. (Je ne parle pas de la salle de bain et des toilettes, aucun intérêt)

* * *

Elle prit une douche et se détendit en sentant l'eau couler tout le long de son corps. Elle appréciait les douches, c'était son moment privilégié avec elle-même. Sous l'eau chaude elle pensait à rien et ne plus penser, Dieu que c'est reposant ! Mais quelque chose la dérangea durant ce moment agréable. 

DING DONG

« J'espère que c'est pas encore le voisin qui vient me prendre du sucre ou autre connerie » ragea-t-elle

Son voisin, homme d'une vingtaine d'année très mignon, grand et svelte, draguait ouvertement Yuya depuis son arrivée dans l'immeuble. Certes il était très attirant avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et longs et ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur. Il portait le nom de Sai.

Elle était très flattée qu'on lui porte autant d'intérêt mais à la longue ça devenait assez chiant et pesant.

DING DONG

« Oui, ça va je viens ! » s'énerva la jeune fille qui n'avait plus de peignoir (trop vieux et elle avait la flemme d'en acheter un autre) alors elle enfila un large T-shirt ou il y avait d'écrit « Me gonfle pas ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte brutalement en disant sur un ton sec.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois Sai ? »

Mais lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme qui était derrière la porte n'était pas son voisin, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

« Kyo ? » bégaye t-elle.

« Salut planche à pain ! Je viens prendre mon Saké ! » Rétorqua le brun en entrant sur un ton joyeux qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la blonde.

Elle referma la porte en disant d'un ton ironique.

« C'est ça ! Fais comme chez toi ! »

« C'est dit si gentiment merci ! » Répondit le démon qui semblait ravi d'être là.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? » continua le garçon.

« Oui ! Tu me déranges ! J'étais sous la douche et je. . » Conversa la blonde qui fut interrompu par un regard pervers du brun,

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois. » dit Kyo en regardant sans gène la jeune fille qui rougit, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle se regarda dans une glace qui était à l'entrée et s'aperçut que son large T-shirt rose bonbon était très transparent et avec le mélange d'eau et de savon, on voyait les formes généreuses de la jeune fille.

« Ne me regard pas ! Pervers ! » Hurla la blonde qui tentait de se cacher, mais le brun ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, la plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée (fermée bien sûr !) en murmurant doucement à la danseuse qui frémissait à chaque mot prononcé.

« Tu m'a cassé le nez ma petite ! Mais tu m'a rendu un grand service alors nous sommes quittes. Mais sache que tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin en te frottant à Oda. Alors si tu veux vivre assez longtemps tu dois rester près de moi et me servir, j'espère que tu me comprends »

Il s'éloigna doucement du visage de la blonde qui le regardait avec colère, lui par contre il souriait (sourire made in Kyo !!!)

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu m'excite ! » dit d'une voix joueuse Kyo.

Mais elle garda le regard rempli de colère prête à bondir sur lui pour le torturer.

« Arrête sinon je te viole ! » Continua Kyo qui avait compris les arrière-pensées de Yuya.

Elle soupira et partit dans la cuisine, Kyo souriait de plus en plus et regardait avec attention l'ambiance de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il se sentait bien ici, ça le changer des autres endroits de ses conquêtes.

Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et remercia Luciole pour avoir trouvé l'adresse de Yuya.

« Pour une fois, qu'il se rend utile » pensait-il.

Yuya revint avec le saké et le posa violemment sur la table basse en disant.

« Voilà ton Saké, maintenant rentre chez toi ! »

Il regarda la bouteille en question et soudain son visage s'assombrit.

« Du saké de bas étage, non mais elle me prend pour un con ? Faut pas déconner avec le saké, c'est sacré !! » Pensa le brun.

« Ca ne va pas Kyo ? » demanda la blonde surprise de sa propre question, mais le visage du garçon s'était transformé si vite qu'elle était étonnée.

« Tu as cinq minute pour te changer ! » beugla Kyo de colère.

La jeune fille tressaillit de peur face à ce soudain changement d'attitude.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix qui montrait bien son désarroi.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est du vrai Saké !! Maintenant va te changer ou c'est moi qui m'y colle ! » Continua d'une même voix le démon.

Yuya à son grand étonnement partit dans sa chambre pour se changer, mais qu'allait-il lui apprendre ? Surtout qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver en compagnie de Kyo ?


	11. Une longue soirée en perspective

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Enfin le chapitre 10 ! Enfin ! Ma fiction à 10chapitres !! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**Moi je dis 'Faut fêter ça!' XD Que le sake coule à flot ! C'EST LA FETE !!!**

**allez ! faut mettre la musqiue à fond!! XD**

**bon je m'arrête là, car une fille qui délire toute seule derrière son écran d'ordi, bah ça fait PEUR !!! XD (petit clin d'oeil à mes chéries a cause d'une chanson qui fait PEUR et toute pourriteuh !! XD)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'a moi !!! Allez bisous **

**Une derrière chose, ça y est ! Je suis officielement installée dans mon appartement (en colloc' avec ma frangine, mais bon voyons le coté positive de la chose... euh .. bref ) à Nancy ! XD**

**si quelqu'un connaît . . .**

**Allez bonne lecture!**

**Et encore Joyeux anniversaire !! A toi ma petite fiction que j'aime tout fort (bah ouais je la considère comme une personne... sa paraît bizarre, certes mais elle est une partie de moi, donc une personne... Rohh et zut ! Moi je l'aimeuh ma fict' et na ! XD)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 Une longue soirée en perspective.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre Yuya réfléchissait, perplexe sur la tenue qui était la plus adéquate pour sortir avec ce crétin. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle choisit un vieux jean qui avait un petit trou sur le bas de la fesse gauche, elle le trouvait assez bien pour cet abruti et elle prit un petit débardeur violet avec des chevrons grecs. (Des petites vagues tout atour du décolleté)

Elle se coiffa rapidement : attachés en queue de cheval ses cheveux encore humides.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre elle vit avec stupeur Kyo sur **son** PC, sur **son** MSN !

« Non mais ! Faut pas te gêner !!! » Hurla t-elle en arrachant le clavier des mains de Kyo !

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre « connection automatique », de toute façon je me suis mis dans tes contacts, se sera plus facile comme ça. . . » Termina le brun sur un ton las.

« Pour quoi faire ?? » demanda toujours d'une voix forte la blonde.

« Ce que tu peux être bruyante ! Viens on sort ! » Dit Kyo en entraînant Yuya vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant qu'elle ne passe la sortie, elle prit son petit sac (bandoulière) et ses clés.

« Attend ! Laisse-moi fermer à cléf » maugrée Yuya qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

* * *

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble en rencontrant Sai (le voisin qui la harcèle). 

« Bonsoir ! Belle Yuya ! » Dit-il tout content de croiser sa belle voisine, mais son visage s'assombrit lorsqu il aperçut Kyo près de la blonde, trop près à son goût.

« Bonsoir Sai ! » Répondit un peu gênée la danseuse. « Mais pourquoi je rougis ? Pourquoi je me sens embarrassée ? » Pensait-elle.

« Hey ! T'es qui toi ? » Demanda sèchement Sai qui regardait le garçon avec les yeux rouges.

« C'est simplement un camarade de classe ! Ahahaa ! Il est venu me rendre une petite visite ! » Interrompit Yuya de plus en plus embarrassée par cette situation.

Alors que le brun allait dire quelque chose, Yuya le prit par le bras et s'éloigna de son voisin qui semblait rouge de colère. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de l'immeuble, Kyo regarda la lycéenne avec un regard qui était très désagréable pour la blonde.

« Ne t'approches plus de lui, sinon tu risques de le regretter ! » affirma le démon qui semblait furieux.

Yuya parut surprise de sa réaction et surtout de ses mots, mais pourquoi il lui disait cela ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, le jeune homme prit sa main et l'entraîna dans les rues sombres de la capitale.

* * *

Dix magasins ! 

Voilà une heure qu'ils étaient en ville, pour faire dix magasins de saké !

La blonde ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère se défoula sur un des vendeurs qui la draguait, ce qui amusa Kyo.

Cependant elle vit son compagnon sourire, ce moquait-il d'elle ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Kyo ! J'en ai ma claque de tous ces magasins pour alcoolique ! Je rentre chez moi ! » Hurlat-elle.

« Reste ici, planche à pain ! Et goûte-moi ça ! C'est mieux que ce que tu m'as acheté ! » Maugréa le démon en tendant une petite bouteille.

« Je te rappelles que je n'ai pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool ! Et que je n'en veux pas ! » Beuglat à pleins poumons la jeune fille.

« Ce que tu peux être bruyante ! Calme-toi, planche à pain et profite de ta soirée ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme sur un ton las.

Le jeune couple était dans un des plus prestigieux établissements de la ville.

A l'arrivée de Kyo les vendeurs s'étaient pliés en quatre pour satisfaire ses désirs, ce qui surprit Yuya mais bien vite elle profita de la situation pour jouer elle aussi les petites bourges sous le regard amusé de son camarade.

« Pas toujours les mêmes qui ont le droit de s'amuser ! » se répétait-elle

Ils furent installés au troisième étage du bâtiment.

* * *

Yuya s'émerveilla à la vue de la pièce où ils furent emmenés. 

Une immense baie vitrée avec une vue magnifique sur la ville, des plantes exotiques, meubles raffinés et surtout un immense canapé et une table où plusieurs gourmandises étaient préalablement exposées.

Yuya ne put contenir un « Wooww !!! » qui montrait bien sa joie d'être en ses lieux.

« J'espère que cette suite vous plaît Monsieur, votre compagne semble, elle, très satisfaite » demanda d'une petite voix le maître d'hôtel.

Aux mots de « compagne » les yeux de Yuya s'arrondirent.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis plus prisonnière de ce démon que sa compagne. » Pensait-elle.

« Oui, elle l'est. Apportez moi les affaires que je vous ai demandées ! » Répondit le brun d'un ton fatigué (à cause d'une certaine blonde).

« Oui, monsieur ce sera fait selon vos désir. » dit l'homme avant de partir.

Kyo se posa lourdement sur le canapé en regardant Yuya d'un air pervers. Yuya semblait effrayée par ce regard mais ne le montra point.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ennui sur son visage.

Kyo ne répondit pas à sa question trop occupé par sa bouteille d'alcool. La danseuse soupira et prit du chocolat qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle en mangea en le faisant fondre doucement sur sa langue. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant l'homme revint avec des vêtements féminins.

Il les déposa sur la table et partit sous les ordres de Kyo.

« Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte ! » dit-il sur un air triomphant.

Yuya découvrit avec trouble que les vêtements en question étaient une tenue de danse et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kyo.

« Le salaud ! Il avait tout prévu ! Il va me le payer ! » Ragea au fond d'elle la danseuse.

« Je vois que tu as compris, planche à pain ! Derrière moi se trouve une petite porte avec une chambre, tu as deux minutes pour te changer et reviens-moi, en Ishanty ! » S'amusa le démon sans lever les yeux de son élixir.

« Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger ! » Remarqua la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Kyo s'allongea.

« Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? La directrice du lycée et une amie de mon père. Il serait facile pour moi de te renvoyer ! Planche à pain ! » S'esclaffait Kyo en tendant une photo de son père et de la directrice.

Ayant reconnu la femme qui souriait, Yuya partit en direction de la chambre en laissant son sac près du sofa.

« Il veut jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien jouons monsieur Kyo ! Mais sache que je vais t'en faire baver ! » Cogitais la danseuse qui se changeait.

* * *

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Kyo, Yuya revint en Ishanty enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait car elle ne céderait pas encore sa place. 

Sa tenue était légère, son haut était composé d'un haut en V, le même que celui du Hupapa aussi transparent laissant apercevoir les sous vêtement de la jeune femme. Par contre le bas était composé d'une mini jupe large. Elle était très courte mais était large pour laisser libre cours aux mouvements de ses jambes avec une fente sur un des cotés laissant apparaître un petit bout de sa blanche culotte.

Mais ce qui changeait beaucoup le costume pour la blonde c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de masque. Laissant pleinement Kyo observer ses émotions.

« J'ai mis la même musique qu'au café, mais change moi la chorégraphie elle était vraiment trop ennuyante. » Dit Kyo qui semblait ravi de dominer la belle.

La musique commença doucement, mais elle fut coupée par la belle qui dit :

« Changeons les règles du jeu ! »

Elle fouilla les nombreuses boites de compilation, trouvant ainsi son bonheur, la danseuse mit le CD dans le lecteur.

La musique commença.

Elle se mit en face de Kyo qui semblait intrigué par ce changement de comportement. Elle voulait reprendre le dessus et ça pas question !

Elle commença ses merveilleux mouvements de hanche. Et soudain elle entama une danse du ventre, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kyo. Elle s'amusait à faire des vagues avec son corps, elle jouait avec ses mains en se caressant de tous cotés.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra et il découvrit une nouvelle chorégraphie plus violente, plus sensuelle et plus animale que jamais.

Après plusieurs minutes de mouvements épuisants, Ishanty en sueur s'avança vers Kyo qui semblait n'attendre que ça depuis qu'elle avait changé sa façon de bouger.

Elle arracha violemment la bouteille de saké des mains de Kyo, elle voulait le rendre fou de rage. Elle, prendre son doux saké mais il ne réagissait pas. Alors pour le rendre fou de colère elle laissa couler le liquide sur elle et un peu sur lui.

Elle était maintenant sur ses genoux, Ishanty arracha violemment sa chemise et le griffa.

« Tiens souffre connard ! » pensait-elle.

Mais Kyo ne semblait pas s'énerver mais apprécier.

Sentant la colère monter la jeune danseuse continua de griffer jusqu'au sang Kyo qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il souriait ce maudit sourire encore sur ce beau visage. _('jusqu'au sang' j'en fais un peu trop, mais bon j'étais dans mon trip, alors tant pis. XD)_

Par rage elle renversa le reste de la bouteille sur son torse ensanglanté. Il grogna à cause de la douleur (le Saké est un bon désinfectant !)

Il prit de ses mains la belle et la rapprocha de lui, en lui, léchant son cou : mélange de Saké et de transpiration.

« Le Saké est encore meilleur comme ça » dit le démon à l'oreille de la blonde.

Ishanty rageait au fond d'elle-même.

« Connard ! C'est moi qui prends la situation en main ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Ne prend pas du plaisir ! Seulement moi ! » Ishanty avait pris possession d'elle, mais pas pour longtemps, car...

Elle voulut se dégager mais il l'avait empoignée de telle façon qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. S'en était trop, les rôles étaient inversés, elle était devenue une pauvre et faible femme soumise au joug d'un homme séduisant.

Voulant à tout prix ne pas perdre la face, elle se débattit avec une telle énergie qu'ils tombèrent au sol. Kyo avait la meilleure position, il était tombé sur elle.

Prise de panique en voyant son sourire machiavélique elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Voyant sa partenaire ainsi Kyo se releva en soupirant.

« T'es vraiment chiante ! »

Puis il s'assit sur le canapé en prenant une autre bouteille de Saké.

Mais il aperçu bien plus tard le sourire triomphant de la jeune femme qui se relevait.

« Vois-tu monsieur Kyo, une jeune femme ne simule pas toujours que des orgasmes. » dit la blonde narquoisement avant d'aller sur le balcon.

« Et merde ! » murmura Kyo qui but une** longue** gorgée de saké.

* * *

« Ouf ! C'était moins une ! Encore un peu plus et je craquais ! » Pensait Yuya qui essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir les battements de son cœur. 

« Mais la soirée n'est pas finie ! Il est hors de question de me faire avoir par ce crétin ! » Dit-elle le poing levé.


	12. Le premier Baiser

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**J'arrive pas à croire que la fiction dépasse les 100 reviews... TT-TT vraiment que d'émotion !!**

**Merci !Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encourage à faire toujours mieux ! Merci, mais je veux juste faire une petite parenthèse. . . **

**Pour répondre à une review ( précisément à saru & neko) qui m'a réellement surprise non pas pour son aspect critique de ma fiction(je suis ouverte à tout jugement . . tout le monde n'aime pas forcement ce que je fais), mais par l'incohérence de ses propos, du fait que ses critiques n'étaient pas fondées: Yuya n'est pas lunatique au point d'être de bonne humeur et déprimée en même temps... Pour reprendre la review de Kyouki, je dirais à cette personne de se montrer plus attentive à ce qu'elle critique, avant de se lancer dans un monologue de méchancetés gratuites!**

**voici le texte exact:**

**"Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Yuya rentra chez elle DE BONNE HEURE(d'habitude elle ne faisait que passer pour aller ensuite au café !)  
Elle poussa la porte en soupirant, semblant exténuée, pour cause le trop plein d'émotion ça épuise."**

**Certes, je reconnais que ma description de la tenue d'Ishanty n'était pas très adroite, mais je tiens à dire « pour ma défense » que je ne suis qu'une auteur qui écrit pour le plaisir de mettre en action des personnages que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'ai, comme tout écrivain, besoin de progresser, d'évoluer. Je considère que les reviews sont faites pour encourager les auteurs, et non les « enfoncer ». On ne peut pas atteindre un très bon niveau de description sans faire d'abord des erreurs, tout le monde doit passer par là. J'accepte bien sûr les critiques qui me sont adressées, dans la mesure où elles sont fondées,et qu'elles m'aident à progresser...**

**C'est tout c e que j'avais a dire... sur ce bonne lecture**

**Une dernière chose, Gomen pour ce chapitre , car je pense qu'il est mauvais (même après l'avoir ré-écrit au moins trois fois) mais je vous rassure, le suivant et mieux. . . .**

**(Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice... merci de me supporter !!)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 Le premier baiser

TtT.t o t o t.TtT

Yuya était toujours sur le balcon lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle se retourna et son visage se déforma sous l'horreur de la scène qu'elle voyait. La blonde aperçut une silhouette familière.

Prise de panique elle arracha un morceau du rideau qui était à sa portée, elle fit deux trous et l'attacha sur son visage, tel le masque qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre.

Mais au lieu de faire face à l'ennemi, elle se cacha près de la vitre pour mieux écouter la conversation.

« - Tiens mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Oda ? » Dit une voix qui semblait être celle de Kyo.

« - Je faisait un petit tour et j'avais envie de te voir parce que j'ai de nouveaux renseignements sur notre gibier et sache que je gagnerai notre pari et tu me devra respect et soumission, cher Kyo » disait une voix lugubre.

« - Ah ? Vraiment ? Je serai très surpris, ahaha » s'amusait Kyo ce qui semblait irriter Oda.

« Mon pauvre Oda toujours en train de courir après le vent ! Maintenant dégage je suis avec ma femme et sache que ta présence me dégoûte au plus au point ! » Continua le brun.

« - Ta femme ? Depuis quand tu parle avec un peu de respect de la gente féminine. Si je me rappelle bien ta dernière compagne tu l'appelée « ma chose ». Je me demande qui est cette demoiselle, qui te fais tourner la tête. » Demandait d'un air mauvais Oda.

« - Je te préviens si tu la touche tu es mort ! » Affirma Kyo d'un ton sévère pour bien montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« - Elle doit vraiment être très particulière cette fille, si tu oses me menacer comme ça, si je la rencontre je crois que je m'amuserai bien avec elle, mais elle n'y prendra aucun plaisir » Ragea Oda.

« - Si tu tiens à la voir tant que ça, va, elle est sur le balcon ! » S'esclaffa le démon aux yeux rouges.

A ces mots le cœur de Yuya et d'Oda ne firent qu'un bond, Oda parce qu'il était très excité par la curiosité et Yuya parce qu'elle était angoissée de se retrouver seule avec lui, elle avait peur de cet homme.

Pour ne pas subir sa présence elle décida très sûre d'elle de rejoindre les deux garçons dans le salon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant ses deux camarades, elle vit un Kyo sourire comme à son habitude, fier de lui et un Oda fou furieux.

« - Elle ? C'est elle ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est une mise en scène ! » Hurla le blond.

Yuya prit peur et recula sans s'apercevoir, voir un homme crier lui faisait peur et l'angoissait au plus au point.

« - Si, c'est elle. Laisse tomber elle est mienne maintenant. J'ai gagné » Répondit Kyo d'une voix calme et neutre.

Aux mots « Elle est mienne » La danseuse repensa à son rêve et frémit de tout son corps en repensant à ce doux baiser.

« - Non ! Je le reconnaîtrais seulement au Hupapa et si Yukimura me l'affirme sinon je n'en crois pas un mot ! » Beugla Oda qui semblait perdre son sang froid en voyant Kyo si détendu et sourire, ce sourire qu'il détestait tant. Poussé par la colère il s'avança vers Yuya et la prit dans ses bras voulant lui arracher ce morceau de tissus qui faisait office de masque.

« - Non ! Lâche-moi ! » se débattait la blonde en voulant mordre le garçon.

« - Ne me touche pas garce ! » brailla le blond en frappant Yuya de toutes ses forces. A ce choc elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa lèvre fendue elle commençait à saigner, voulant terminer ce qu'il avait commenc ' Oda leva une nouvelle fois sa main pour continuer à battre la jeune fille.

Yuya était tétanisée par la peur elle ne pouvait plus bouger, alors qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux elle entendit un grand « Blamg ! ».

Elle vit avec étonnement Kyo devant elle, sa main tenant celle de Oda et dire ces quelques mots.

« Comment ose-tu lever la main sur ma elle ? Je vais te faire payer ça, pauvre tache ! » S'énerva le brun.

Oda choqué par ses propos recula et s'enfuit en disant « On se reverra, au Kendo ! ».

* * *

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant Kyo se retourna vers une Yuya encore apeurée et son visage grimaça.

« - Ca va ? . . .» Dit Kyo mais il fut coupé bien vite par une blonde qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras en larmes.

« - Je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! Je ne le supporterai plus » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le brun sentit une autre sorte de colère monter en lui, il repoussa doucement la blonde et lui demanda la signification de ses mots mais il n'obtint que deux mots.

« - . . Mon. . . .Frère. . . »

S'en était trop pour lui et il embrassa tendrement la jeune fille qui après la surprise de ce tendre baiser (et non un baiser langoureux comme dans son rêve) y répondit.

Leurs langues se caressaient tendrement, celle de Kyo rencontra celle de Yuya mais à son grand étonnement le garçon ne la brusqua pas. Il était même doux, ses mains glissaient à travers la chevelure dorée de la danseuse.

Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée il rompit ce baiser en lui soufflant ses mots.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Puis voyant le sang sur la lèvre de la blonde il soupira et lécha cette lèvre, ce sang, ce goût qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Mais une Shiina ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement, même si ses simple mots lui avaient redonné force et courage, elle se débrouillerait seule sans l'aide de personne et surtout pas d'un homme.

Elle le repoussa en lui hurlant de toute sa force.

« - Tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule ? Tu me crois si faible ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot et je rentre chez moi ! »

« - t'as vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps Planche à pain et je veux bien accomplir cette tache. » S'exclama le brun en ajoutant évidement ses tarifs de garde du corps (Il veut être payé en nature, si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire)

Folle de rage, par ses sarcasmes et ses sous entendus pervers, Yuya prit son sac et s'enferma dans la chambre pour se changer sous le regard attentif de Kyo qui souriait.

« - C'est décidé planche à pain, tu m'appartiens ! » pensait Kyo qui se rassit sur le canapé en attendant sa belle se changeant.

Yuya sortit de la chambre et courut vers la sortie mais elle fut stoppée par de puissantes mains.

« - Où tu va comme ça ? » Demanda Kyo qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« - Je rentre chez moi ! Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! » S'agaça la blonde.

« - Oui, je sais, il est tard, je vais te raccompagner ! » Répondit en soupirant Kyo

« Et arrête de gueuler, tu deviens de plus en plus chiante planche à pain » continua le démon en la précédant hors du salon.

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de la lycéenne. 

« - Merci Kyo de m'avoir défendue même si c'est par ta faute que ce fou dangereux m'a attaquée. Mais maintenant je rentre me coucher alors au revoir ! » Annonça-t-elle en fermant la porte au le nez de Kyo qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Non t'as pas compris, si je t'ai raccompagnée chez toi c'est parce que j'ai envie de dormir dans ton appart' qui me plaît bien » Répondit Kyo en entrant de force dans le studio de Yuya qui semblait choquée par le sans gène de cet étrange garçon.

Après une heure de lutte, d'engueulade et de crise de nerf, Yuya Shiina la plus têtue des filles de la famille baissa les bras face au tempérament de ce Kyo.

Alors elle prépara le canapé sous le regard narquois de Kyo qui s'amusait.

« - Tu crois franchement que je vais dormir dans ce vieux canapé ? Tu rêves » Dit-il en partant dans la chambre de Yuya qui ne bougea pas, toujours surprise par ce comportement même si elle commençait à s'y habituer.

Elle finissait de mettre les draps au canapé-lit lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement de son lit, elle courut dans sa chambre pour voir un Kyo en caleçon dans son lit, _sous la couette _! (Petit clin d'œil à une Fiction )

« - Ne te gènes surtout pas ! » s'irrita la blonde.

« - Merci ! T'es trop gentille quand tu veux » Rétorqua le brun avant de s'allonger complètement sur le lit.

« - Ne va pas croire que je vais dormir avec toi pervers ! » s'agaça la blonde qui partit se coucher dans le canapé.

* * *

Minuit, une heure, deux heures du matin. . . 

« - J'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop mal au dos sur ce canapé de merde ! » se torturait Yuya

« Et merde ! Je craque, je veux mon lit, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer des trucs ce vieux pervers ! »

Elle se leva et doucement elle s'avança vers son lit, grâce au rayon de la lune elle aperçut le visage de Kyo qui dormait paisiblement.

« - Il est quand même mignon » Pensa Yuya qui tout d'un coup sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Même si c'est un abruti alcoolique elle l'appréciait. Enfin elle croit, mais elle est sûre d'une chose. Lorsqu'elle est près de lui elle se sent merveilleusement bien, enfin pas sûr « Bon on verra ça plus tard je suis fatiguée ! » Cogita la blonde en se glissant sous les couvertures et s'endormit par la suite.

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. 

« - Hum... Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ? ... Hum ça chatouille... Non arrêtez ça fait des chatouilles... Mais qu'est ce que je dis comme connerie ? » Songea la blonde qui ouvrit avec une grande difficulté ses yeux. Elle aperçut un Kyo trop proche d'elle qui lui soufflait quelque chose tout en la caressant

« - Tu as fini par me rejoindre, je le savais ! Aucune femme ne peut me résister ! »

« - Lâche-moi ! Je veux dormir ! » S'énerva une Yuya bien réveillée et toute rouge. « Mais pour qui il se prends ? Aucune femme ne peut me résister ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

« - Vraiment ? Tu veux dormir ? Alors pourquoi tu es venue me rejoindre ? Hum ? » Rétorqua le démon.

Yuya vit rouge de colère « Et puis quoi encore ? Connard ! Va ! »

Emportée par la rage elle mordit de tout ses forces Kyo qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement.

Mais il se prit au jeu et se positionna sur la belle (califourchon) pris ses deux mains et les bloqua.

« - Planche à pain tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets ! » Soupira Kyo.

« - Et encore tu n'a pas tout vu connard ! » Rétorqua Yuya avec force et rage ce qui amusa le démon.

Mais elle vira au rouge lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kyo était torse nu et sentant quelque chose de dur près des ses hanches.

« - Kyo ! . . . tu. . . Merde . . Tu . . Abruti. . . tu ban. . . . . . .de ! Dégage ! Va prendre une douche froide ! » Articulait tant bien que mal la blonde.

Kyo voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait répondit tout simplement.

« - Désolé mais c'est de ta faute si tu me mets dans cet état ! Planche a pain ! »

En effet Yuya portait son T-shirt rose transparent et elle n'avait pas de sous vêtements hormis sa blanche culotte et la belle s'aperçut de cela lorsqu'elle vit la forme de ses tétons sur son haut (elle pointe )

« - C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » S'offusquait Yuya.

« - Ouais c'est ça ! Avoue que je te fais de l'effet » dit Kyo sur un ton narquois.

Mais elle était quand même contente car c'était elle, Yuya et non Ishanty qui plaisait à Kyo à ce moment là.

_La danseuse n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de cette conversation et devait vite trouver une parade pour s'en sortir._

* * *

_Merci encore ! C'est grâce à vous que je m'efforce d'écrire des textes de plus en plus cohérent et.._

_Tigre-rouge : Plus pervers tu devrais dire.._

_Quoi???_

_Tigre-rouge : Ne fais pas l'innocente... dans le prochain chapitre y a un moment très très chaud.. surtout quand_

_TIGRE-ROUGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tigre-rouge : Bah quoi ? Assume !_

_Bon.. alors j'assume... est-ce ma faute si je suis en plein coeur de la jeunesse ? Gai-sensei !!!! Help me !!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as quand même plut... Merci de laisser vos impressions quelles soient bonne ou mauvaise.._

_Tigre-rouge : Surtout les bonnes si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle change le petit le.._

_TIGRE -ROUGE !!!!!!_

_Merci à la prochaine !_


	13. Une nuit sans sommeil

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Yatta ! Enfin le moment que voous attendez tous !! . . . Bande de petit pervers !! XD**

**Bref . .**

**Je ne dis rien car je suis pareilleuh !! Hihihi**

**Je vous retrouve en bas . . Merci encore pour vos reviews (ça me fait énormement plaisir !!! Arigato !!) C'est bon pour le moraleuh ! C'est bon ! Oh ! C'est bon pour le moraleuuh !! YEAH !! XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 Une nuit sans sommeil

0pq0pq0pq0pq0pq0

Yuya était toujours sous l'emprise de Kyo, rouge comme une pivoine, comment faire pour se tirer d'une telle situation ?

Pendant que la belle réfléchissait, Kyo lui semblait excédé que l'on oublie sa présence.

Il prit les deux mains de la blonde dans l'une des siennes laissant libre sa sœur jumelle.

Avec une main en liberté il pouvait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il remonta le t-shirt de la blonde et observa de toute sa hauteur la poitrine, comme offerte à lui.

Le brun se délecta du spectacle, elle est tellement belle, son corps, sa peau si douce. Il se mordit les lèvres comme si il n'en pouvait plus, avant d'attraper à pleine bouche le mamelon déjà durci. Elle lâcha un soupir de pur plaisir. Déjà la main libre du garçon malaxait le second sein.

Yuya était troublée, alors qu'elle réfléchissait aussi calmement que possible à cette situation, que cet abruti avec un corps de rêve commençait déjà les représailles.

Elle sentait sa langue sur sa peau devenue feu, elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver le peu de concentration quelle avait déjà perdu, mais en vain.

« Mon dieu comme c'est bon. Non ! Je ne dois pas, c'est un pervers alcoolique ! Il ne m'aime pas et je dois le faire avec un garçon que j'aime et qui m'aime ! Je suis toujours vierge et je dois attendre ... Ahhhhh !! »

« - Ahh! . . Ky . . Kyo . . Non ! » Disait-elle, sa respiration était coupée par les spasmes que faisait son corps sous le trop plein de plaisir.

Le brun à l'annonce de son nom, s'arrête et releva la tête pour apercevoir une Yuya les joues rouge feu et le regard un peu perdu. Son excitation augmenta. Comment une simple fillette pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes ! Des femmes expérimentées, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait la peau aussi douce que celle de la danseuse.

Kyo se donna une baffe intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas se monter la tête pour une vierge effarouchée. De toute façon ce n'étais pas la première qu'il allait dépuceler.(il n'est pas sûr que Yuya soit vierge mais vu son comportement il peut sans douter)

Yuya voyant Kyo hésiter essaya de se dégager mais sans succès, de plus elle avait aggravé la situation. Kyo ayant retrouvé ses esprits, reprit son ascension mais cette fois vers le bas.

Toujours emprisonnée, Yuya ne pouvait rien faire, seulement subir ses caresses.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mais elle ne voulait rien faire.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu de petits copains, étant donné qu'elle restait toujours avec Okuni. Elle n'avait était que l'ombre (ainsi que Mahiro) de la brune pour les garçons. La lycéenne n'avait donc, aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Mais là, un homme qui connaissait Okuni, qui avait vu sa plastique ne voulait pas d'elle, mais la voulait, elle. Yuya Shiina.

C'était comme dans une autre dimension et Ishanty n'avait rien à voir avec ça enfin elle l'espérait.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Kyo se poser sur son intimité puis sa langue s'immiscer en elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la main du brun, alors que sa respiration s'affolait et des soupirs s'échappaient de son gosier sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Il s'attardait sur la partie la plus sensible de sa fleur intime, faisant pénétrer ses doigts en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement en ressentant en elle les caresses du jeune homme. Il se montrait de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à ce que dans un cri de jouissance, le corps de la jeune femme se crispe et qu'un spasme la secoue toute entière. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il lui donne son premier orgasme.

Yuya le regardait étonnée parce qu'il venait de faire, elle avait senti une immense chaleur l'envahir d'un coup. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et se sentais incroyablement bien, légère jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée vienne la hanter.

* * *

_Flash Back_

« - Grand frère!! Grand frère!! J'ai reçut une lettre d'amour ! C'est de Yuki !! Il est dans ma classe ! Plus tard je vais me marier avec lui !! » S'écria la jeune enfant gaiement.

« - Ecoute Yuya, il ne faudra faire très attention aux garçons ! C'est très important d'accorder ta confiance aux hommes, c'est la chose la plus difficile du monde. Surtout pour une jeune et belle fille comme toi. Promets-moi que pour ton premier vrai copain, tu seras amoureuse et tu seras sûre que lui réponde à tes sentiments. Yuya c'est très important pour la vie d'une jeune fille ! » Expliqua Nozomu d'une voix calme et chaleureuse.

« - Oui grand frère! » Répondit la petite en crispant ses poings.

« - Tu es une brave petite. Soit heureuse Yuya !! Je veux être certain qu'un homme bon et aimant te protégera quand je ne serai pas là. Je veux te savoir entre de bonnes mains. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Kyo entendit les gémissements de sa belle, ce qui l'excita davantage. Le petit cri qu'elle avait poussé était divin. Lui qui avait l'habitude qu'on lui casse les oreilles pendant les câlins, était agréablement surpris d'entendre quelque chose qui lui plaisait surtout venant de la blonde. 

Mais quelque chose gêna le brun, il n'entendait plus aucun son.

Il se releva et mis sa tête à la hauteur de sa danseuse qui paraissait très troublée.

« - Grand frère. » Murmura-t-elle avec une larme qui coula le long de sa joue rouge pivoine.

« Encore ce grand frère ! » Cogita le brun qui commençait à s'énerver. Lui qui d'habitude avait toutes les attentions.

« - Kyo »

Elle avait parlé, elle avait dit son nom, elle le disait d'une manière tellement séduisante.

« - Je suis désolée Kyo mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. J'ai promis à mon frère. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« . . . »

Kyo ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Aucune femme ne l'avais coupé en pleine action, surtout pour une promesse, d'habitude elles oubliaient tout pour ses caresses, les promesses, la religion, la morale mais pas elle. Elle est vraiment particulière. Vraiment marrante.

« - Je veux bien pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois tu m'en devras un double. » Avait-il dit en se couchant sur le coté. Libérant ainsi la blonde troublée par le comportent du brun.

« - Un quoi ? » Osa questionner la belle.

Il la regarda et lui susurra la réponse aux creux de son oreille.

« - Un calin »

Yuya redevint toute rouge, ce qui amusa le brun qui la prit dans ses bras avant que tous les deux s'endorment paisiblement.

* * *

Quelque heure après Yuya se réveilla seule dans son lit, à son grand étonnement. Mais se fut de courte durée car elle entendit des bruits venant du salon. 

Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 9H00 du matin, elle avait encore une heure pour se préparer.

Hélas elle ne pouvait bouger du lit, car elle se sentait très gênée face à l'attitude à avoir dans ce genre de situation.

« - Faut bien que j'aille en cours » Se dit-elle pour reprendre courage.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la douche en prenant au passage son uniforme.

« - Heureusement que la salle de bain est juste à coté de ma chambre. Je pourrais éviter Kyo » Pensa Yuya fière de son plan d'action.

Discrètement elle se faufila dans la salle de bain tout en regardant la porte du salon ou une musique se faisait entendre.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, juste au moment où elle se retourna le dos à la porte, elle vit avec stupéfaction une ombre derrière le rideau de la douche.

Rouge comme ce n'est pas permis, elle observa cette ombre sans bouger, comme pétrifiée.

« - Bouge-toi de là!! Bouge-toi de là !! » Cogita la danseuse pour retrouver le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Bien entendu, c'est au moment où la belle s'y attendait le moins que le brun décida d'agir. En effet, ce n'est qu'à l'instant où Yuya se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte que Kyo sortit de sa douche en disant avec un air pervers.

« - Tiens Planche à pain ! Que fais tu là ? Tu te sens d'humeur câline ce matin ?? »

Tout en parlant le garçon s'approcha de la belle et l'enlaça encore tout mouillé.

« - Je. . . Je . . Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ta douche. Je reviendrais plus tard. » bafouilla la blonde qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« - J'ai terminé, tu peux la prendre. » Répliqua le démon qui regardait Yuya se déplacer tout en se cachant les yeux.« Ahahaha !!! T'es trop marrante !! Ahahahaha !! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait une scène pareille!! » Se moqua le camarade.

« - Fermes-la !! Si tu n'est pas content tu peux partir et arrête de t'exhiber on est pas sur une plage naturiste !! » Beugla la lycéenne folle de rage parce qu'il se moquait encore d'elle. Par réflexe elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face, mais son regard se posa sur son . .

Kyo qui savait où elle regardait sourit de plus belle, car elle avait détourné son regard toute gênée et rouge de honte.

« - Héhéhéhé quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Connard » Pensa Yuya énervée par son attitude.

Il s'avança vers elle aussi nu qu'un bébé qui vient de naître, arrivé près d'elle il lui murmura.

« - Tu en as pas eu assez hier? »

« - Kyo!!! Rhabille toi !! Et sors d'ici !!!!! » Hurla Yuya qui était vraiment excédée par le comportement de son « colocataire d'un jour ».

« - Mais pour qui il me prend ?? » Pensa la blonde qui réussit l'exploit du siècle, virer Kyo de sa salle de bain encore nu comme un ver.

* * *

« - Mince je vais être en retard… » dit la jeune lycéenne en avalant à la va-vite un petit biscuit. 

« - Ca ne changera pas tellement. » Rétorqua le brun affalé sur le canapé.

« - Kyo tu n'a pas cours ? » Demanda la belle en mettant ses petites chaussures.

« - Si »

« - Tu n'y va pas ? »

« - Non »

« . . . »

« . . . »

« - Écoute je veux que ce soir quand je rentrerai chez moi, tu n'y sois plus. Se serait gentil. Pour une fois fais ce que je te demande» Demanda Yuya au pas de la porte.

« - Je ne suis pas gentil Planche à pain. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce que l'on me dit. » répondit sur un ton las le brun.

« - Maintenant je me poserai plus de questions sur ta vie sociale. » Répliqua la blonde.

« - Qu'est ce que tu insinue planche à pain ? » dit Kyo en se relevant prêt pour une bataille verbale.

« - Rien du tout, tout s'explique maintenant . Bon j'y go ! Bye bye! » Termina la belle en tirant la langue à un Kyo passablement énervé, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« - Rigole bien planche à pain, mais ce soir ça va être ta fête. » S'amusa le démon en fouillant l'appartement de la blonde à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible.

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'école. 

« - Spider cochon ! Spider cochon il peut marcher au plafond ! Lalala! » (ma sonnerie actuelle, ptit clin d'oeil à une copine )

« - Merde mon portable ! » se dit Yuya en fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche de son téléphone.

« - Allô ? » fit-elle

« - Yuya !!! C'est Yukimura !! Comment va ? » dit une voix

« - Ah ! Yukimura ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles ? » Répondit sur un ton cynique la belle.

« - Et bien j'ai une grande nouvelle !! Je t'ai trouvé un partenaire de danse !! »

« - . . . QUOI ??? » S'offusqua la danseuse.

« - Ne hurle pas comme ça ! Je vais devenir sourd !! »

« - Mais pourquoi, J'ai toujours été seule !! Pourquoi ?? Yukimura je ne vous conviens plus ? » Dit la jeune femme dont sa voix s'étrangla vers la fin de sa réplique.

« - Mais non Yuya !! On est tous fous de toi ! Mais je voulais un peu de changement ! Et puis j'en suis sûr que tu va l'aimer !! »

Yuya commença à pleurer.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis dans un état si lamentable. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Mais si Kyo ne veux plus de moi ? Quoi ?ne pense pas à ce pervers !! Tu n'as besoin de personne pour vivre !! Mais si jamais je ne lui plais plus ? Non Yuya ressaisis-toi !! » Pensa la belle qui laissa ses larmes couler sur ses petites joues.

« - Yuya ?? Tu pleures ?? Ne t'inquiète surtout pas tu ne perdras pas ta place !! Et puis tout le monde t'aime. Mais je pensais mettre un peu plus de piment, tu comprends ? Viens ce soir je te présenterai! Je te laisse Sasuke viens de trouver mes livres pour adulte, ça va être encore ma fête ! Bye » Fit la voix suivie de près par un déclic.

Yuya était effondrée mentalement, alors elle ne suffisait plus au public. Kyo. Elle suffirait à Kyo ? Ou il la quitterai aussi soudainement qu'il était entré dans sa vie.

« - N'y pense pas ! N'y pense pas ! De toute façon vous ne sortez pas ensemble... Je ne sais même pas ça. . Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes ensemble, mais ce que nous avons fait hier soir . . . Mais je parle de Kyo, de cet abruti pervers et alcoolique. . . J'en ai marre !!! Bon aujourd'hui tu joues à la blonde ! Tu ne penses pas ! Une fois de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal » Cogita la belle qui entrait dans l'enceinte du lycée.

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre, mis à part dans la tête de la jeune fille. En effet Yuya n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa danse, à son partenaire, à Kyo, à son avenir si elle irait à la fac, à Kyo, à la liste des courses, à son dossier de TPE et puis à Kyo. 

Mahiro avait remarqué l'inattention de son amie pendant les cours. Pendant le reste de la journée la pauvre Yuya se fit assaillir de questions en tout genre, mais il y a une seule qui fit son effet.

« Tu es amoureuse Yuya ? »

A chaque fois quelle posait cette question, la blonde rougissait obligatoirement.

Bien sûr Okuni pris la mouche, elle regardait Yuya de haut, son regard en disait long.

« Il s'amuse avec toi, et bientôt il te lâchera. »

La blonde sentis son cœur se serrer, Okuni avait-elle raison ? Kyo se jouait-il d'elle ? Était-elle vraiment amoureuse ? Et surtout qui était son partenaire ?!

* * *

Tigre- rouge qui re-re-re et relis le passage : je suis un peu déçut quand même 

Pourquoi ?

Tigre-rouge : Bah sa s'arrête au meilleur moment (même si j'aurais aimé être à la place de Kyo)

Bah voui ! C'est fait exprès ! Faut faire durer le plaisir !!!!

Tigre-rouge : Mélange de Perversité et de sadisme, et bah c'est pas du jolie tout ça !

Mais euh ! M'en fiche !!!

**Nouveau jeu !!**

Alors qui est le patenaire de Yuya, hum?

Celui qui trouve aura une fiction rien que pour elle/lui !! (pas un petit one-shot, mais quelque chose de plus consistant XD)

Allez Go ! Le jeu est lancé !

Tigre-rouge : Je peux y participer ? ZE VEUX UN YUYA / TIGRE-ROUGE !!

NAN ! Dégage !!

Tigre-rouge : Snif y en à toujours que pour les mêmeuh !! C'est pas juste Yuya !!!!!

Shigure : je comprends ton désarroi

Tigre-rouge : Tiens ? T'es qui toi ?

Shigure : Un esprit errant, en mal d'amouur !! YUYA-CHAN !! Ze veux un calin !!

Tigre-rouge : MOI AUSSI !!

Mais vous allez la fermer voui ??


	14. Mais qui estce ?

**Je ne possède pas SDK !**

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi Nanamy (oui je sais je commençe toujours comme ça, mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement -.-' Je manque peut-être d'I-MA-GI-NA-TION ! XD dsl je regard trop Bob l'éponge XD)**

**Voilà encore un chapitre ! Et je dois vous dire que plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus je rajoute des ptits problèmes ! Niark Niark les personnages vont souffrireuh !! Foi de Nanamy !**

**(Donc en gros j'ai prévue encore trois partie, la première au lycée, la deuxième après le lycée et la troisème Niark niark je sais, c'est un peu flou mais c'est le but. . Juste pour vous dire que j'ai beaucoup d'idées !)**

**Hum.. Oui encore une chose ! Personne n'a trouvé ! Niark Niark ! dommage hein ? _Esquive une tomate venant des lecteurs_ Roohh Bande de mauvais joueur ! XD**

**_Esquive une deuxième tomate_ Loupé ! ahahaha La classe _ne peut pas esquiver le tonneau de tomate_ Merde. XD**

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vais prendre une douche ! ça piqueuh le jus de tomate !!!**

**_Buena lectura !_ (Pour changer un peu XD mais bon ça veut dire la même chose Lol Petit clin d'oeil à ma grande soeur spirituelle ! J'adore quand elle parle espagnoleuh !! Kyyaa !!)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 mais qui est-ce ?

**U** _U _**U** _U _**U **_U _**U** _U _**U**

A la sortie du lycée, la belle blonde courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour rejoindre le Hupapa.

« Vite, bouge-toi ma grande ! » Se répétait sans répit la jeune femme.

Arrivée enfin à destination, elle fit une entrée remarquée. De cause à effet, à force de courir partout, comme une dingue, on se rapproche dangereusement de la folie : avec des cheveux en bataille, son uniforme chiffonné. .etc

« - Houlà !! Yuya tu fais peur à voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda joyeusement son patron avec une bouteille de saké à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?? Tu oses me poser cette question ?? Beugla la belle en s'approchant furieusement de Yukimura.

- On m'avait dit qu'elle était bruyante, mais pas à ce point. » Fit une voix.

Yuya se retourna et fit face à la personne qui avait signé son arrêt de mort. Au moment où elle allait se jeter sur elle, le brun intervint en disant tout fort pour se faire entendre de Yuya.

« - Je te présente, Tokito, ta nouvelle partenaire!

- Que ? » Stoppa Yuya en pleine action.

- Une fille ? Mais je pensais à un homme. . Bégaya la blonde.

- Mais nooonnnn !! Rohhh tu es trop naïve ma Yuya ! C'est trop mignon à ton âge!! S'amusa le brun en sautillant partout.

- Explique-toi Yukimura ! Questionna vivement la blonde qui sentait de nouveau la colère monter en elle.

- Quel intérêt pour des hommes tels que moi, de voir un couple se dandiner ? Je préfère voir deux femmes en pleine action ! C'est plus stimulant !! Surtout si c'est deux belles blondes comme vous mes chéries!! Répliqua avec un regard pervers le patron du café.

- Pfff tous les mêmes! Que des pervers sans cerveaux ! Rageait la blonde.

- Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi. Affirma l'autre blonde.

Yuya la regarda attentivement et la détailla. Elle était pas plus grande qu'elle, mais plus mince. Elle avait un doux visage mais qui semblait froid. Cela bien sûr le rendait attractif, presque sensuel.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de poitrine mais suffisamment pour en chauffer plus d'un.

Yuya sourit en regardant sa nouvelle amie de scène.

« Et bien ma chère Tokito allons les rendre dingues, ces abrutis de mâles. »

Tokito la regarda surprise par ce changement de comportement, même si Yukimura l'avait prévenue. Mais bien vite un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je te suis »

Une complicité était née.

* * *

Les deux jeunes danseuses, sirotaient tranquillement un thé au jasmin en discutant du nouveau spectacle. 

« Dis-moi, toi qui es si timide en tant normal, comment est venue Ishanty ? Demanda perplexe Tokito.

- En fait, elle est l'incarnation de tout ce que j'aimerais faire, tout les cotés dits interdits de la société. Quand je suis elle, ou plutôt quand elle prend possession de moi, je me sens libérée d'une certaine façon, il n'y a plus de limites et de tabous, je peux faire ce que je veux et quand je le veux et sans conséquence. C'est juste une partie de moi que je cache en tant normal, mais que dès que je suis sur scène, je la laisse s'exprimer, exploser... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Expliqua Yuya en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir comment libérer cet 'autre moi', s'énerva la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle sortira toute seule, elle ne demande que ça ! » Dit Yuya avec un petit rire, comme elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler de cette autre personnalité avec quelqu'un, hormis ces pervers de Kyo et de Yukimura.

« Comment tu as trouvé ton pseudo ? questionna Tokito, avide de connaissances mais en restant toujours distante et froide.

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Tu verras tu entendra une petite voix te le dire. Tu veux commencer à t'échauffer pour la chorégraphie ? Tu sais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une certaine danse avec quelqu'un alors je suis impatiente ! Se réjouissait Yuya, mais qui se calma devant le manque d'émotion de Tokito.

- Dis moi, pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi ? » Continua la belle.

Tokito la regarda et son visage devint diabolique, un rictus sombre et affreux s'afficha sur son visage...

« Désolée de t'avoir posé cette question !! Je me tais !!! Je ne dis plus rien!! » S'écria la blonde par peur du changement radical de sa partenaire.

« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais en ce qui concerne les raisons de ma venue, je ne veux pas en parler. Dit l'autre blonde qui avait retrouvé un visage assez normal.

- Oui, oui, je comprends. Tu veux commencer les répétitions quand ? Car demain je suis prise une bonne partie de la journée. Sinon tu es libre ce week-end ? Demanda avidement la blonde surexcité par ce rebondissement dans sa carrière de danseuse.

- Euh... Pourquoi pas, disons Samedi ? Début d'après midi ? Interrogea Tokito.

- Oui ! Car Dimanche je suis prise également. Pas de soucis, je vais réfléchir à la chorégraphie et à nos costumes. Bon je te laisse, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! » répliqua Yuya en se levant et en tendant une main à sa partenaire, symbole d'une nouvelle union.

La blonde prit la main tendue avec un petit sourire et dit.

« Moi aussi, à Samedi ! »

Yuya salua également son patron avant de repartir chez elle, sur le chemin elle fit les courses, enfin courses est un bien grand mot. La gourmande acheta des petits gâteaux et du chocolat.

« Mince il est déjà si tard ! Faut que je rentre ! J'ai trop de choses à faire. De 1 commencer les TPE, de 2 réfléchir à une chorégraphie, et mince Sakuya. . Elle doit venir me voir pendant les prochaines vacances. Rahhh avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai complètement oublié ! Vite à la maison!!! Vite !! » Pensait la blonde en courant comme une folle furieuse dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble où elle dévala les escaliers, pour cause d'ascenseur en panne. Enfin devant sa porte d'entrée, elle soupira d'aise en pensant à la douche qu'elle allait prendre. 

La lycéenne mit les clés, tourna, puis poussa la porte. Elle sentit une drôle d'odeur, agréable qui réveilla son ventre affamé.

Yuya posa ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine. Et là, une scène vraiment incroyable se jouait sous ses yeux ébahis. Kyo avec une bouteille de saké, là rien d'anormal, mais à table avec plein de nourriture, de plats qui semblaient exquis et qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, être mangés!

Sur le bas de la porte, la lycéenne était sous le choc, elle voulut questionner son camarade, mais elle fut prise de court.

« Bouge toi de là planche à pain, ça va refroidir. »

Son comportement changea à ses mots, elle le regarda avec colère mais suivit ses ordres.

Yuya s'installa face à lui et demanda sur un ton calme, le pourquoi de cet attirail.

« Tu crois franchement que je vais m'affamer pour tes petites fesses? » Lui répondit-il sur un ton cynique.

« Pffff ! Et bien mangeons, comme ça je n'entendrais plus tes sarcasmes de gamin de dix ans »

Rétorqua fièrement la blonde en se servant de riz blanc.

« Tu va voir ce qu'il va te faire ce soir le gamin de dix ans » Répliqua simplement le démon avant lui aussi d'entamer son repas.

Yuya se sentis tout d'un coup toute rouge et mal à l'aise mais elle ne le montra pas et décida d'apprécier ce repas.

* * *

Ce repas était étrangement calme, bien que ça ne dérange pas notre petite lycéenne, mais elle semblait surprise par le mutisme de Kyo. Enfin le mutisme encore plus calme de Kyo. . Bref j'espère que vous m'avez compris. 

« Kyo ? Ça ne va pas ? » Tenta t-elle.

Il leva sa tête et l'observa.

Yuya le regarda intensément, car il allait parler. . Quand soudain :

**DRING!!!!**

« Merde » se dit-elle.

Elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de Kyo, pourquoi elle s'excusait ? Bah elle est polie c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut une tête blonde s'approcher d'elle dangereusement.

« Que ? » Avait-elle dit avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent sceller par l'homme blond.

Elle repoussa violemment son voisin en lui hurlant dessus.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Refait plus jamais ça !!!. . »

« Yuya, je t'aime et je te veux maintenant tout de suite !» Avait-il dit en la poussant contre la porte avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Même si elle se débattait, il avait plus de force qu'elle et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Tel un jouet il déchira sa chemise pour profiter de sa poitrine afin de la caresser de la mordiller, quand soudain. . .

« Enlève tes sales pattes de Planche à pain ! » Avait dit une voix qui semblait lointaine pour Sai, avant qu'il ne se sente pousser hors de l'appartement.

Yuya larmes aux yeux se frottait énergiquement le cou, où il y a avait une trace de suçon. Elle semblait folle de rage et en même temps perdue face à cet événement.

« Toi tu restes là et tu ne bouge pas. » Avait-il lancé à la blonde avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Dans l'appartement_

Yuya entendait des cris et des coups. Ils se battaient donc.

« C'est bien des mecs, se battre comme des chiens galeux » pensait-elle, mais la belle était quand même contente que Kyo lui donne une bonne leçon à ce connard de voisin qui ne sait pas contenir son trop plein d'hormone.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? Pourquoi tous les hommes sont comme ça ?

En pleurant à chaudes larmes elle alla dans la salle de bain, pour se laver... Pour enlever son odeur, toute trace de son passage. Sous la douche elle s'accroupit, s'abandonna à sa tristesse et à la peur vécue.

* * *

_Devant l'appartement_

Les hommes se battaient avec haine et rage, pour leurs propres raison, mais à la fin du combat qui ne dura qu'un très court moment, Kyo pris l'avantage sur son adversaire.

« Tu ne t'approche plus de Planche à pain, si tu tiens à la vie, misérable insecte ! » Dit le démon sur un ton menaçant.

« Planche à pain ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Comment tu peux la traiter comme ça ? Elle ne veut pas de toi, elle a besoin d'un mec comme moi ! » S'écria Sai qui était contre le mur, recouvert de blessures, de bleus en tout genre.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de mec faible comme toi ! Les faibles n'ont qu'à mourir ! » Termina Kyo avant de porter le dernier coup qui fit tomber Sai, inconscient dans le couloir.

« Pfff ! » Souffla le brun exaspéré par le fait qu'on le dérange en plein repas.

Il entra dans l'appartement où régnaient les pleurs d'une jeune fille.

* * *

Kyo se laissa conduire par ce chant triste, il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain. 

Il observa la porte quelques instants avant de la franchir et d'apercevoir l'ombre de Yuya derrière le rideau de douche.

Elle était accroupie et pleurait sous l'eau chaude. Yuya n'entendit pas le démon entrer.

D'un violant geste Kyo ouvrit le rideau, et observa avec énervement le corps de la jeune fille.

La danseuse avait la peau rouge, rouge sang, dû au fait qu'elle s'était frottée. Frottée pour faire partir cette sensation de dégoût, de saleté qui avait imprégné son corps.

Malgré l'eau, il s'approcha de Yuya et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit en pleurant de nouveau.

« C'est moi Planche à pain ! » avait-il dit. Puis elle se calma, c'était lui, oui lui. Elle se détendit dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Kyo était trempé mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait mieux à faire, elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle pleurait encore, mais le plus discrètement que possible. Son corps lui faisait horreur, elle se sentait sale, dégouttée. Sa main automatiquement se posa sur la marque rouge qu'il lui avait été faite.

Kyo voyant cela, lui pris la main et dit à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il suffit d'en faire une autre par-dessus. »

Puis le démon s'exécuta. Il lui fit un suçon, et sa langue avide de nouveaux territoires, parcourut tout le cou de la blonde qui frémissait à ce contact. Elle décessera son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Kyo. M'aimes-tu ? »

Ces simples mots firent comme une décharge électrique à Kyo. Elle est vraiment naïve, celle-là. Comment pouvait-elle poser cette question, alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Il se sentit tout d'un coup irrité, comme vexé.

Il soupira, puis partis de la salle de bain en disant.

« Tu as vraiment le cerveau long planche à pain. »

* * *

De nouveau seule Yuya pleurait, mais cette fois contre elle même, contre sa connerie humaine. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Certes elle avait besoin de l'entendre par des mots, mais Kyo n'était pas de ce genre là. 

« Quelle conne je fais! » Se haït-elle

Elle se releva d'un bon, pris une serviette, la noua autour de sa poitrine et courut rejoindre Kyo.

Lui, cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur, qui fut séduit par toute sa personnalité. Par Yuya Shiina et Ishanty. Comment avait-elle pu douter ? Certes c'est un abruti de première et un alcoolique par-dessus le marché, mais malgré ça elle avait confiance en lui. Elle l'aimait tout simplement.

Elle arriva au salon et vit Kyo torse nu (encore mouillé) en buvant du saké, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence.

Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant de nouveau. A cause du choc de la blonde trop émotive, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, mais cette fois c'est Yuya qui était dans la position la plus confortable!

Sur lui, la serviette à moitié défaite, encore humide. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa goulûment.

Kyo n'en revenait pas de ce comportement.

Yuya força le passage avec sa langue pour retrouver sa jumelle. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et poussa des soupirs d'aise et d'extase.

Il était choqué, encore plus quand elle lui dit.

« De toute façon tu n'est qu'un abrutis de première classe ! »

« Quoi ? » Avait-il dit passablement énervé par le comportement de sa Yuya qui était en contradiction avec ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui, c'est toi l'abruti ! Comment je pouvais deviner tes sentiments alors que tu te la joue toujours comme ça avec les autres filles ? C'est toi qui es bizarre et c'est de ta faute voilà tout ! » Continua fièrement la blonde qui pouvait elle aussi se délecter du corps de Kyo.

Lui par contre était vraiment furieux, mais en même temps amusé, mais furax !

« Et tu voulais peut-être un communiquer de presse avec le tout ? » Lâcha t-il en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne.

«Ne me prends pas pour une de tes ex analphabètes. Mais oui, tu pourrais le dire aux autres. Et je ne vois. . »

Mais elle fut interrompue par le cri perçant de Kyo qui hurlait à plein poumons.

« MOI ONIME NO KYO, JE SORS AVEC YUYA SHIINA,LA FILLE LA PLUS PLANCHE A PAIN DU MONDE AVEC EN PRIME UN CERVEAU DE BLONDASSE !!! »

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu vas voir ! » Répliqua Yuya mais qui poussa un gémissement, provoqué par les mains baladeuses de Kyo. Même si elle était à califourchon sur lui, il avait toujours la meilleure place, ou du moins pouvait facilement changer les rôles.

« Alors heureuse Planche à pain ? » Demanda t-il en lâchant la pression de ses mains aventureuses.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu es le roi des abrutis et donc » elle s'éclaircit la voix puis lance un grand « MOI YUYA SHIINA, JE SORT AVEC ONIME NO KYO, LE PLUS GRAND DES ABRUTIS, PERVERS ET ALCOOLO DE LA PLANETE ET AVEC EN PRIME UNE FORTE TENDANCE A SE BATTRE !!!!!! »

A la fin de cette annonce, les deux adolescents se sourirent mutuellement sous les plaintes de voisins, passablement énervée par le bruit que faisait ces jeunes.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ??? »

« Calmez-vous bande de sales jeunes!!! »

Malheureusement pour Yuya elle ne put se retenir de dire :

« Je t'aime Kyo »

« Oui ça je le sais planche à pain » lui répondit sur un ton moqueur Kyo.

Bien sûr elle s'énerva et se releva d'un coup mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit pervers de Kyo qui garda la serviette dans ses mains, puis il ajouta.

« Pas mal cette vue. Si, je t'assure comme ça, on n'a l'impression que tu as de la poitrine! »Pouffait Kyo en voyant Yuya de bas toute rouge et bafouiller un « Connard ! » avant de repartir dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'une certaine petite souris brune avec un chapeau jaune.

* * *

Mais dans un certain appartement un homme était fou de rage et appela un autre genre de démon. 

« Oui, dit à Oda que j'ai trouvé Kyo et que j'ai trouvé son point faible, oui. Il sera content. .Oui je me fais appeler Sai, oui. Oui, mon nom de code c'est Bassara, Maro Bassara.

* * *

_Voilà encore un chapitre terminé ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! ( et Kyo ne fait pas trop euh. . pas Kyo ? euh. .-.-' . Je me demande seulement si je le respect dans ses actes ? Dans ce chapitre !)_

_Voilà ! euh. .C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tigrounet ?_

_Tigre-rouge : Et moi on m'oublieuh ?? Snif ! Snif ! On me voit plus ! Je suiiis si triste !_

_Euh. .Gomen , mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans le prochain, euh non dans le prochain encore on te voit. .euh, enfin je crois ._

_Tigre-rouge : Comment ça tu crois ? Ce n'est pas toi l'auteur de cette fiction ?_

_Euh. si, mais parfois j'ai envie de te mettre dans un chapitre puis après je me dis "Non ça fait tâcheuh !"_

_Tigre-rouge boude dans un coin : je fais tâche. .Je fais tache_

_euh.. Gomen ! XD_

_A la prochaine ! Et merci, merci ! Gracias pour vos reviews ! ça me motive trop pour écrire ! Gracias !_


	15. Le PDLR

**Je ne possède pas SDK, dommage.**

**Bonsoir ! Ici Nanamy , pour vous servir !**

**De Un : Gomensai pour le retard mais faut aussi que j'avance sur mes autres fictions, bah voui je ne vais pas faire de favoritisme XD**

**De Deux : Demain c'est le nouvel an, alors je prends de l'avance en vous souhaitant une belle année 2008 , oui déjà 2008 ça fait bizarre hein ?**

**De trois : Euh, bah rien d'extraordinaire à raconter de toute façon ma vie n'interesse personne .**

**Et de quatre : Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction et de me laisser des commentaires, merci. Je m'efforce de répondre à tous (enfin ceux qui laisse leurs mails). J'aimerai pour cette futur année, vous remercier de tout coeur (encore une fois .) Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, merci à tous ! Je fais un petit clin d'oeil à une personne dont j'ignore totalement l'identité et qui aime ma fiction alors qu'elle ne connaît pas SDK, moi je dis 'Bravo je ne pense pas que je tenterai la même expérience'. **

**Bref, je m'efforce de faire de la qualité et que vous passiez un bon moment en ma compagnie .**

**Bon je crois avoir tout dit. Sur ce, Bonne lecture .**

* * *

Chapitre 14 Le P.D.R.L

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_« Je t'aime Kyo »_

_« Oui ça je le sais planche à pain » lui répondit sur un ton moqueur Kyo._

_Bien sûr elle s'énerva et se releva d'un coup mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit pervers de Kyo qui garda la serviette dans ses mains, puis il ajouta._

_« Pas mal cette vue. Si, je t'assure comme ça, on n'a l'impression que tu as de la poitrine! »Pouffait Kyo en voyant Yuya de bas toute rouge et bafouiller un « Connard ! » avant de repartir dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'une certaine petite souris brune avec un chapeau jaune._

Dans une chambre où le silence régnait se trouvait une belle jeune fille blonde qui pensait à son mignon petit copain... Telles furent ses pensées.

« Espèce de pervers ! Je vais me venger ! » ou « Tu va voir ce que je vais faire à ton précieux saké Niark Niark »

Yuya dans sa chambre rageait contre un certain brun. Il s'était encore joué d'elle… Il allait le regretter…

La danseuse sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup, elle n'avait pas trop envie de recroiser Kyo. Hélas la blondinette avait oublié que son appartement n'était pas bien grand. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la cuisine...

« Hé ! Kyo ne mange pas tout ! Laisse-en moi un peu! » s'affola Yuya en voyant les assiettes se vider à une vitesse incroyable (qui penserait qu'un démon mange autant?)

Devant le silence de son partenaire Yuya s'assit et continua son repas ( interrompu par son voisin)

après plusieurs bouchées, elle questionna le démon sur l'origine de ce festin.

« Plat à emporter » Finit par répondre le garçon.

« Ah oui ? Je ne te savais pas si généreux ! M'offrir un tel repas! Merci beaucoup Kyo » Dit la belle en le gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire.

« Ne me remercie pas Planche à pain. » Répliqua Kyo sur un ton moqueur que la lycéenne ne comprit, car elle ajouta toute enthousiaste.

« Oui ,c'est normal ! Après tout tu es mon copain et tu dois m'inviter de temps en temps! »

Mais la pauvre elle fut coupée par un rire, un rire diabolique.

« Tu es vraiment naïve Planche à pain ! »

Voyant que sa danseuse ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il dû alors lui expliquer, sérieusement elle est vraiment lente du cerveau celle-là.

« C'est avec ton argent que j'ai payé le repas. »

« QUOI ? » S'offusqua la blonde en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, Kyo quant à lui la regardait avec rictus moqueur.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te payer un repas comme celui-là ? Ça se mérite voyons » Affirma le démon en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Yuya déglutit à l'idée perverse du brun, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

Pour vérifier les dire de Kyo elle partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer son porte monnaie, qui était comme elle s'y attendait : vide. De la chambre elle hurla le nom de son amoureux tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent (si si je vous jure)

« Arrête de gueuler ! Franchement quelle fille chiante! »

En entendant ses mots elle fit le chemin inverse (de la chambre à la cuisine) pour engueuler Kyo et lui dire de ne plus jamais, jamais lui voler de l'argent sinon...

« Sinon quoi ? J'aimerai bien le savoir » Souffla le démon d'une manière sensuelle. C'est donc une Yuya rouge pivoine qui répondit qu'elle économisait depuis longtemps pour une chose qui lui tenait à cœur et que ça ne le regardait pas !

Kyo fut déçu par cette réponse car elle se calma très vite à son étonnement. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant avec un visage si triste. Mais bien vite la belle retrouva cette lumière dans ses yeux qui lui donnait un charme fou.

* * *

Après plusieurs disputes, Yuya lavait la vaisselle tranquillement pendant que monsieur Kyo fumait dans le salon (même si Yuya le lui avait strictement interdit) 

« Grr ! Nan mais vraiment il me prends pour qui ? C'est pas une auberge de jeunesse ici ! De un il me pique mon argent, de deux il me laisse toute les corvées et de trois il squatte encore ici en se moquant de moi ! Grrr ! Faut que je trouve une solution pour le virer ! » cogita la danseuse en s'excitant sur un pauvre verre qui n'avait rien fait (mais au moins il était très propre)

Plongé dans son 'moi intérieur ' Yuya ne sentit pas la présence de Kyo (trop habituée à ce qu'il soit dans les parages).

Kyo la regardait s'énerver sur la vaisselle, en frottant un verre, ses bras faisaient un tel mouvements qu'elle semblait danser… D'une danse certes ridicule, mais amusante.

Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches libres. Le garçon détailla attentivement la tenue légère de son 'serviteur'. Un petit débardeur rose pâle, laissant apparaître sa petite mais belle poitrine avec un short montrant de longues et sensuelles jambes.

Vraiment elle veut se faire violer... se dit le brun en s'approchant doucement de sa proie.

Le démon se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit le contact de ses mains sur la douce peau de la fille.

Il sentit un sursaut de sa part, grâce à cet effet de surprise il put aisément mordiller son cou tout en laissant se promener ses mains avidede contact.

Il humait son parfum, si délicat...

« Ky...Kyo.. arrête... » Susurra une voix qui semblait bien loin pour le brun. Son corps. Son parfum. Sa respiration haletante, ses soupires d'aise, ses joues rouges, son regard perdu... Quel spectacle.

Le brun était hypnotisé, il devenait fou. Fou d'amour ? Qui sait... Mais il était sûr d'une chose...

Elle l'avait conquis...

« J'aimerai bien jouer avec toi plus longtemps... Mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. » Dit le démon en pressant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme.

Ce rapprochement soudain valut un grand coup de coude de la part de la danseuse qui bien sûr lui hurla dessus.

«De un, je ne suis pas ton jouet ! De deux ne ... » Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir ses reproches fort intéressants pour Kyo. Car ses lèvres fut scellées. Le brun fut fier de lui, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour la faire taire, qui plus est d'une manière les plus 'intéressantes'

Plus ! Il en voulait plus ! Kyo tenta de forcer le passage pour rencontrer la langue lascive de la belle. Hélas elle ne devait pas être d'humeur, car il faillit rencontrer le poing de la blonde qui lui beuglait encore une fois dessus.( C'est qu'il esquive bien le démon)

« Pfff ! Si tu le prends comme ça. » Annonça le brun avant de la lâcher.

Il se retourna, prit ses affaires. . .

Yuya était immobile dans la cuisine... Elle en avait vraiment marre de se sentir comme ' à la disposition de monsieur Kyo'. Elle n'est pas un jouet qu'il peut utiliser quand bon lui semble. Elle rageait intérieurement. Mais ? Mais si jamais il se lassait d'elle ? Si, a force de le repousser il allait voir d'autres femmes ? Non ! La belle secoua la tête nerveusement comme pour chasser de son esprit ses mauvaises pensées.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entré claquer. Sur le moment elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était seule dans le cuisine. Le silence régnait. Elle réalisa que sans lui cette maison était bien vide.

Yuya se sentit d'un coup épuisée, elle s'assit sur le sol et réfléchit à sa vie.

La mort de son frère, sa promesse, sa vie future, le lycée et qui sait peut-être la fac. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa cousine Sakuya. Oui elle viendrait bientôt. Sakuya était une des rares personnes à connaître le petit secret de Yuya. D'ailleurs la cousine suppliait la blonde d'assister à l'une de ses représentations ou même à ses entraînements. Hélas Yuya était trop suspicieuse à l'égard de son patron, le nombre de fois où elle le voyait draguer des filles de son âges l'inquiétait. Jamais elle lui laisserait le plaisir de se jouer de sa cousine, sa seule famille.

« Pff ! On est déjà au mois de novembre, seulement deux mois de lycée et déjà je commence à perdre pied... » déplorait Yuya toujours assise sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Son regard se stoppa sur la chaise de Kyo. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

En une semaine elle avait vécut plus de chose qu'en deux mois de lycée... Vraiment il est incroyable, dommage qu'il soit si prétentieux.(mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme, ajouta la blondinette.)

Demain, elle irait au club de Kendo choisi par Okuni qui était toujours aussi froide et distante, puis le week-end elle devra s'entraîner avec Tokito et elle terminerai dimanche par le pique-nique habituel.

Hélas quelque chose inquiétais Yuya, cette histoire de pari. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi. Honnêtement son esprit était plus occupé par un certain démon. Yuya avait mis donc cette histoire de pari dans un coin de sa tête. Oda... Oda... quel homme effrayant. .Elle se rappelait vaguement des mots qu'il avait utilisé, à part 'Elle.. Elle'

En y repensant Yuya se sentis troublée. A cause de son passé, des mauvais moments vécus, son cerveau faisait un blocage lorsque des hommes lui hurlaient dessus ou devenaient violents. La lycéenne perdait alors tous ses moyens.

Elle soupira en se frottant la tête.

Vraiment stupide..

Elle qui est si forte, si 'grande gueule' perdait contre des voix... Certes elles étaient terribles, mais Yuya détestais se sentir impuissante. Comme ce fut le cas cette nuit là.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Un seul son fut entendu par cette nuit d'automne

« Nozomu »

* * *

Kyo sortis prestement de l'immeuble, avec un petit sourire sur le visage, mais son portable le rappela à l'ordre. Son visage redevint 'sans expression'. 

Il décrocha.

« hum ? »

« Désolé de te déranger, mais j'aimerai avoir une petite discutions père fils avec toi. »

« . . . »

« Passe à la maison. . . .J'y serai . .c'est important. . . »

« . . . »

« Bon à tout à l'heure alors.. »

Il raccrocha sans avoir prononcé un seul, de toute manière ceci n'y changerai rien. Mais n'y pensons plus.

* * *

« A ce soir Maman ! Passe une bonne journée ! » S'égaya Mahiro en fermant la porte de la maison familiale. 

« Wahouh ! C'est une belle journée ! J'espère qu'il fera beau jusqu'à dimanche ! » Se dit-elle à elle même, tout en marchant.

Mahiro déambulait dans les rues de Tokyo, soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un petit magasin. Une animalerie.

Elle stoppa sa course et s'approcha de la vitrine pour observer un petit chien. Le chiot était vraiment mignon avec ses petites oreilles et son regard espiègle.

Mahiro soupira, elle baissa sa tête. Son regard devant sombre, puis triste.

Ces derniers temps tout allait mal pour elle. En fait non. Pas pour elle, mais pour les gens qu'elle aimait. La brune se sentait impuissante, elle était au beau milieu d'un combat de femmes. A cette pensée elle serra son poing. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait entre Yuya et Okuni ? Kyo ne devait pas seulement être l'objet de dispute. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grave encore. Mahiro réfléchissait, pensant trouver la solution à son énigme, mais plus le temps s'écoulait et plus le comportement d'Okuni lui paraissait louche. Ses absences répétées, ses coups de téléphone étranges. . . Et il n'y avait pas seulement Okuni mais aussi Yuya.

Mahiro s'empêcha de pleurer en pensant à son amie de toujours.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Si elles étaient amies, alors pourquoi elle ne lui parlait pas de ce qu'elle faisait en dehors du lycée ?

La brune se sentait parfois mis à part, presque trahie. Quelle est cette chose que la blonde lui cachait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?

«Maman !! Regarde le petit chien !! Il est mignon! » Fit une voix d'enfant qui fit sortir de sa torpeur la brune.

Elle observa d'un air absent la mère et son fils.

Elle déplia sa main, pour voir les traces rouges de ses ongles. La tristesse l'envahit alors qu'elle contemplait sa main meurtrie.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est devenu comme ça ? Comment en est-on arrivées là ? » Se répétait Mahiro se laissant aller à son chagrin qui avait un goût salé, rempli d'amertume.

* * *

Un bruit de téléphone résonne dans les couloirs vides du lycée. 

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. Est-ce que tout est prêt de ton coté ? »

« Oui »

« Parfait, Parfait. »

« J'ai une question, avant de mettre en action le plan. »

« . . . »

« Est-ce vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Sur . . »

« Douterais tu de ma parole ? »

« Non. Mais je.. »

« Tu n'as qu'a voir ce Takeshi, il est en relation avec sa famille. Viens le voir de ma part et il répondra à toutes tes questions. »

« Bien »

« Je te dis à dans trois semaines mais sache que si ton plan tombe à l'eau je te le ferais payer. Ce sera violent et tu n'y prendra aucun plaisir! »

« Ne me sous-estime pas. »

« Vaut mieux pour toi. »

* * *

Dans une petite chambre baignée par un soleil bien matinal, trop même d'après certains goûts. 

« Ah ! Bonjour grand frère ! J'ai bien dormi ! » Fit Yuya en s'étirant telle une lionne après une bonne sieste.

« Une longue journée m'attends. » Cogita la blonde en s'habillant de son uniforme.

Kyo n'était pas rentré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire la nuit dernière ?

Tout en déjeunant elle s'interrogea sur lui.

La danseuse le connaissait depuis peu, mais elle avait appris beaucoup de lui. Malgré son mutisme, elle arrivait à déchiffrer ses émotions, enfin parfois elle voyait juste . . mais c'était assez rare.

« Dans trois semaines ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers le calendrier.

Le calendrier montrait que, bientôt, c'était les vacances ! Qui dit vacances de novembre, dit fête d'anniversaire de Yuya, l'arrivée de Sakuya et le 'grand événement ' de Yukimura. .

Que de choses à faire ! Cela réjouissait la blonde. Surtout l'arrivée de sa tendre cousine. Elle avait hâte !

En effet chaque vacances scolaires les cousines se rejoignaient, les dernières vacances s'était le tour de Yuya de partir chez la brune. Donc cette fois c'était au tour de cette dernière de venir ici.

A cette pensée Yuya se crispa. .

Comment gérer un obsédé sexuel ? Comment faire pour que Sakuya ne rencontre jamais Kyo ?

Ce n'est pas que la belle était possessive, mais elle avait quand même peur pour sa Sakuya, elle qui est si gentille !

C'est comme si vous mettez un gentil petit lapin rose dans la même cage qu'un loup noir féroce et surtout affamé.

La vision d'une Sakuya en lapin rose la fit rire, mais celle de Kyo en loup noir lui fit déglutir difficilement sa salive.

« Programme d'aujourd'hui ! Interroger les gugus du Kendo et programmer le plan P.D.L.R Préservation Des Lapins Roses (ou plus simplement le Plan protection contre le pervers alcoolique.)

* * *

_A la prochaine !_


	16. Le Kouros

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Bonjour ici Nanamy ! **

**Oui, déjà la fin des vacances, Bouh ! c'est triste ! Alors pour vous remotiver je poste ce chapitre ! Allez courage ! Motivez-vous ! XD**

**Bref, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour ce futur lundi grisant, sûr il va pleuvoir chez moi ! XD**

**Bref arrêtons de parler de ma vie si passionnante et je vous laisse avec notre Yuya et notre Ishanty ! Perso' j'aime bien ce chapitre, je trouve que je l'ai réussit, enfin pas que j'ai foirée les autres, mais celui là me plaît plus que les autres (Tigre-rouge : espèce de perverseuh !) Moi ? Mais non !! XD**

**Allez très _bonne lecture !_ (en espérant que vous soyez plus motiver pour attaquer cette rentrée qui s'annonçe chianteuh !)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 Le Kouros

S. .**S.** .S.** .S.** .S.** .S **

Mahiro à la fenêtre de la salle de classe observait les va et vients des élèves. La matinée s'était écoulée doucement, trop lentement à son goût. Durant la pause de dix heures, les trois amies - si elle pouvait encore nommer son groupe ainsi, avaient décidé de manger en compagnie d'une certaine Katsuko (1°), une camarade de classe.

Mahiro accoudée à la fenêtre soupira, sa tête reposait sur sa main, elle semblait réfléchir à un autre monde. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas elle intériorisait toute sa frustration. Elle était énervée qu'Okuni invite cette Katsuko à leur repas. Mahiro comprenait qu'il y avait un malaise entre la renarde et la blonde mais le fait de ne pas en parler rendait les choses plus difficiles.

« On ressemble à des hypocrites » Murmura la brune en se redressant, la cloche retentit pour annoncer le début des cours.

* * *

Vendredi matin après deux heures de mathématiques fort passionnantes, la classe de Yuya devait endurer deux heures d'économie, puis vint la libération pour la journée. 

Yuya assise près d'Okuni l'observa discrètement. Elle se sentit vraiment triste, son cœur se serra en repensant à toutes les allusions de la renarde. Certes Yuya comprenait les sentiments d'Okuni. La tristesse d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne partage pas ses sentiments, mais est-ce une raison pour lui faire subir son mal être ?

Depuis la danse, non depuis la scène de l'arbre, Okuni devint très vite froide et distante vis à vis de la blonde.

Yuya se dit que tout n'était pas perdu ! A midi elle irait lui parler pour regagner son amitié, car elle lui était importante. Tout ça pour un mec, n'est-ce pas pitoyable ?

Pendant que la danseuse prenait des notes de son cours, Mahiro la fixait. Oui c'était décidé elle tenterait de la suivre pour savoir où elle allait !

* * *

Pause de midi dans une salle de cours déserte. 

« Alors là je lui dis, c'est drôle mais ça te va bien surtout avec ta sale tête ! » s'écria Katsuko avant de pousser un cri hystérique (ce qui devait être un rire).

Malgré ses plaisanteries douteuses, l'ambiance était très mais alors très tendue, entre les coups d'œil assassins de la brune à la blonde et ses sarcasmes. Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mahiro tenta vainement de prendre à part Katsuko pour que les deux autres s'expliquent, mais c'était peine perdue car cette Katsuko ne comprenait rien ou alors elle ne voulait pas.

Puis vint le sujet tabou.

« En tout cas je trouve que Kyo est trop beau ! J'aimerai trop sortir avec ! » Beugla Katsuko en prenant dans son bento un peu de riz blanc.

Yuya sentit l'air devenir lourd, presque oppressant, elle baissa la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

« Moui c'est sûr, mais il paraît qu'il est avec quelqu'un ! Elle doit sûrement le payer ou lui faire des trucs dégueulasses pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle ! » Rétorqua sur un ton sec la renarde en souriant.

« Oui, ça doit être ça, soit c'est une vraie salope ou elle lui fait du chantage. Je ne vois que ça. » Pouffait la camarade de classe à la manière d'une grosse truie sous le regard étonné de Mahiro qui encore une fois ne comprenait pas les allusions.

« Je penche plutôt pour la salope, car Kyo ne se laisserait pas avoir par un minable chantage ! » répliqua fièrement la brune en poussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

« Oui la salope, limite la pute mais sans le faire payer ! Ahaha ! Je me demande ce qu'elle peut lui faire pour qu'il reste avec ! Ça doit vraiment être une traînée, qui . . »Katsuko n'eut pas le temps de cracher son venin que Yuya venait de lui coller une baffe les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva rapidement avant de partir la tête haute. Okuni la suivit précipitamment en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Dans le couloir la brune rattrapa la blonde et la plaqua contre un mur, sa main sur son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ma nouvelle amie ? » Demanda la renarde d'un ton acerbe en fixant Yuya, les yeux rouges.

« Pourquoi Okuni ? Pourquoi ? Nous sommes amies, non ? » Questionna la danseuse sur un ton calme.

« Les amies ne se font pas de coups dans le dos ! Tu as brisé mon cœur ! Tu le sais ça ? » Rageait Okuni en faisant pression sur le gosier de sa camarade de classe.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal Okuni, mais ce n'était pas mon intention, je. . » tenta la blonde mais qui fut interrompue par :

« 'Pas mon intention ?' Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Depuis le début de l'année j'ai fait tout mon possible pour conquérir son cœur et toi tu me le pique comme ça, sous mes yeux ! Te ne trouves pas cela cruel ? » S'énerva la renarde en augmentant la pression sur la frêle gorge de la blonde.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors tu aurais dû laisser tomber depuis longtemps. »

« Ta gueule ! » Fit la renarde toujours sa main serrant la gorge de Yuya.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir son amour, tu ne peux plus. Sinon tu l'aurais eu depuis longtemps. »

_Cette vérité._

Cette vérité, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, surtout venant d'elle. Yuya avait raison et Okuni le savait. La rage de cette dernière explosa, ses deux mains se retrouvèrent sur le gosier de la danseuse qui n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Yuya avait confiance en Okuni, elle se calmerait. Yuya était convaincue grâce à la force de l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec la brune, que cette dernière lui pardonnerait. Mais Yuya n'avais pas pris en compte la haine qui était maintenant trop ancrée en elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, l'air lui manquait. Mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste montrant son état de faiblesse. Malgré la force de caractère dont faisait preuve Yuya, elle ne pouvait reprocher à son corps de s'affaiblir ; ses jambes tremblaient. L'air ! Elle en avais besoin, tout de suite ! Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ses poings de serrèrent. Elle tiendrait, elle le devait pour montrer à Okuni sa détermination à ne pas abandonner Kyo. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et faire comme si rien ne c'était produit.

« De toute façon c'est trop tard » Lui souffla Okuni avant qu'elle se fasse tirer en arrière par un garçon qui les sépara en hurlant un

« Ca suffit ! »

Le garçon en question était Akira. Il était vraiment surpris de les voir se quereller ainsi.

Okuni adressa un dernier sourire à Yuya avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Yuya reprit difficilement sa respiration, portant ses mains à sa gorge rouge feu. Akira qui n'avait rien dit depuis le départ de la renarde demanda à ce que Yuya aille à l'infirmerie.

La belle se redressa pour le voir, elle avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage comme si elle était étonnée de le voir.

« Non je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est mieux. Salut » Annonça Yuya avec un beau sourire avant de repartir.

Akira seul dans le couloir semblait perdu, puis une voix l'interpella.

« Akira, je peux te parler ? »

C'était Mahiro qui venait de sortir de la salle de classe.

« Euh.. Bien sûr » répondit le jeune homme, vraiment mal à l'aise.

* * *

Yuya était dans les toilettes d'un café qui bordait le parc. 

Elle massa sa gorge meurtrie. Yuya était vraiment choquée par le comportement d'Okuni, jamais elle n'oserait imaginer que son amie lui. . .

« Okuni m'a étranglée » Le son de sa propre voix fit sursauter la lycéenne. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, si Akira ne l'avait pas arrêtée ? Se serait-elle défendue à la fin. . . et si ça avait été le cas, aurait-elle réussi à s'extraire des mains de la renarde ?

Yuya se donna une baffe intérieurement même si une vraie ne serait pas de refus. Elle secoua la tête nerveusement pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. De toute façon elle avait une après-midi chargée! Rendez-vous avec le président du club de Kendo, puis elle avait une prestation le soir, la dernière avant son duo.

Oui, cette dernière devait être mémorable ! En plus elle ne savait pas comment Ishanty réagirait face à une partenaire, mais surtout, comment Tokito dansait ? Quel était son niveau ? Comment elle bougerait ? Accepterai-t-elle sa chorégraphie ?

Toutes ses questions devaient avoir une réponse, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

* * *

Yuya sortit du café vers les 15h, elle avais passé beaucoup de temps à se remettre de ses émotions et à préparer les questions, pour son sujet de TPE. 

« En direction du **Kouros**» s'écria Yuya avec une énergie retrouvée.

* * *

La lycéenne qui c'était transformée accessoirement en journaliste faisait face à un immense bâtiment. 

Elle déglutit avant d'entrer, c'était comme si vous pénétriez dans le hall d'un prestigieux hôtel. Ce club devait être un club de gosses de riches, aucun doute. Il allait très bien dans le contexte : Lycée de bourge, club de bourge.

« Pourquoi Okuni à choisi un club aussi cucul la praline ? » se questionna la belle avant de s'adresser à un homme qui semblait attendre. Il était très grand, ou peut-être pas très grand, mais comme Yuya est petite pour elle tout ce qui la dépasse est grand. Donc, il était grand avec des cheveux blonds très court, et il portait un bandeau sur les yeux, ce qui choqua la belle. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait marcher avec un bandeau sur la tronche sans se prendre des murs ( à première vue il n'a pas de bosse donc il ne se prend pas de mur). Yuya s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un monsieur Yuan, je. . »

« Ah ! C'est toi alors Yuya ! Bonjour ! Tu es un peu en retard ! » répondit avec une joie non dissimulée Yuan.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je… »

« Allons viens le cours vient de commencer ! Dépêches-toi ! » S'impatientait Yuan avant de prendre la main de Yuya et de l'emmener dans une salle de cours.

Il entrouvrit la porte et poussa Yuya dans la salle en faisant un chut de son doigt avant de repartir. Yuya avait bien compris le message, elle resta dans un coin de la salle et observa le cours en prenant des notes.

Dans son coin, Yuya pouvait à sa guise laisser vaguer ses yeux sur les élèves et le professeur qui était vraiment ... regardable.

Grand homme avec de longs cheveux bruns, encore plus longs que ceux de Kyo. Il avait un visage impassible, presque froid. Son nom était Shindara, on le surnommait Shindara l'immortel, mais allez savoir pourquoi.

Pendant une pause, après un monologue du maître dont Yuya avait pris des notes sur son petit calepin, il s'assit près d'elle en lui demandant si elle avait des questions à lui poser et qu'elle se hâte car il avait d'autres cours à donner.

Yuya malgré la sérieuse envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et le 'prestige' qu'il avait vis à vis de ses élèves commença son interview.

* * *

Une heure ! Elle réussit à terminer sa conversation avec 'monsieur je suis le plus fort avec mon sabre en bois' au bout d'une heure , alors qu'il était soi-disant occupé. 

Yuya relisait donc ses notes. _« Le but du kendo va bien au-delà de la maîtrise du sabre : il vise à procurer force de caractère, équilibre entre le corps et l'esprit, l'harmonie de l'esprit sain dans un corps sain. »_

Elle soupira, le plus chiant allait commencer. Interroger ces gugus.

« Allez sois forte ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! » Se répétait-elle sans cesse pour se donner du courage.

L'apprentie journaliste se leva et vint à la rencontre des élèves.

Elle en interrogea quelques uns avant de reconnaître un peu plus loin un garçon. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !

Alors que notre héroïne était en pleine interview avec un jeune homme tout content de se faire questionner, une voix l'interpella.

« Allez bats-toi ! » Disait-elle

Yuya se retourna et vit le garçon dont le visage lui était familier se faire pointer par un autre avec son sabre de bois.

« Bats-toi ! Que je t'écrase ! » répétait-il avec rage.

Cette mise en scène ressemblait beaucoup à un duel de samouraï que notre tête blonde connaissait grâce à ses vieux feuilletons.

Cependant une chose n'allait pas, certes celui qui voulait se battre collait bien avec le personnage mais l'autre pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un grand samouraï excepté ses longs cheveux bruns qui étaient relevés en une queue de cheval.

« Non, il ne faut pas se battre ! Je veux vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » dit la voix de ce pseudo samouraï.

« Kyoshiro pour une fois sois sérieux dans ta misérable vie de successeur ! » S'offusqua l'adversaire qui sortit de ses gonds, car il fonça sur le brun sabre en main, visant son flanc gauche. Hélas il ne le toucha pas, car Kyoshiro esquiva avec souplesse et dextérité comme s'il avait l'habitude. Pas découragé pour deux sous, l'ennemi tenta une nouvelle approche mais cette fois par les airs, il fit un énorme bond pour atteindre son visage. Kyoshiro évita avec une grande simplicité l'affront, il aurait pu avoir la classe s'il n'avait pas glissé sur le pan de son kimono, certes il avait déjoué l'attaque de son adversaire mais il se retrouva à faire le grand écart. Son pied droit allant au Sud et son pied gauche vers le Nord, il poussa un hurlement si terrifiant que les élèves reculèrent par précaution.(Oui, l'homme n'est pas trop adapté pour faire ce genre de chose, en tout cas pas Kyoshiro) Tous, non, excepté notre mignonne petite journaliste qui aida à relever ce Kyoshiro malgré son fou rire. Se devait sûrement être le comique du groupe.

« Ah ! Merci. .euh.. merci . . »

« Yuya, Shiina Yuya » Termina la phrase du brun ravi de rencontrer une si belle jeune fille en ces lieux.

« Et que fait une charmante demoiselle en ces lieux ? » Questionna avide de curiosité le samouraï.

«Hé ! Hé ! Venez tous ! Y a le duel qui va commencer ! » Surgit un garçon qui coupa court à la conversation.

Tous les élèves le suivirent, trop curieux et surtout pour admirer ce duel qui était tant attendu.

Tous ? Non. Kyoshiro soupira avant de suivre le pas, accompagné par une Yuya qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs en compagnie de Kyoshiro, ils se retrouvèrent dans une marée humaine. 

« Y a foule » commenta le brun.

Yuya le dévisagea en se demandant s'il était attardé ou s'il le faisait exprès.

Kyoshiro réussit une percée, suivi de près par Yuya qui se dit que malgré tout elle avait, elle aussi le droit à sa part de curiosité.

La pauvre journaliste était trop petite pour voir le duel, en effet tous les étudiants avaient au moins une, voire deux tête de plus. Dégoûtée elle voulut forcer le passage comme l'avait fait peu avant Kyoshiro, mais hélas elle était trop petite et pas assez forte. De plus en plus frustrée par les commentaires des spectateurs et le bruit que faisaient les coups de sabres, la belle se mit en colère méchamment. Elle ratait le meilleur et elle le savait.

Le combat devait être à son apothéose car les « Wow ! » et les « Wouah ! » des garçons devenaient fréquents, de plus ils s'extasiaient devant ce duel de force. De cause à effet, notre pauvre journaliste se retrouva coincée entre ces 'fous de combat'. Limite prise de panique elle se mit à hurler un gigantesque :

« C'est pas bientôt fini, voui ? J'aimerai Respirer !!!! Laissez-moi de l'air !!!! »

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur le combat qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à la petite chose qui se trouvait en ces lieux.

Ils se poussèrent pour que la pauvre petite journaliste profite un peu de l'oxygène, mais ils la dévisagèrent tous ! Et de surcroît durement, car par sa faute le combat fut stoppé net. C'est alors qu'elle put voir le visage des deux combattants. Elle les reconnut facilement, car l'un était son –récent - petit ami et l'autre était l'horrible Oda, celui qui lui avait peloté les fesses sur le toit et qui lui avait hurlé dessus à l'hôtel (un homme à éviter de toute urgence).

Kyo sabre à la main était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures mais il affichait un majestueux sourire. Jamais Yuya ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, il semblait heureux mais son corps était abîmé. Oda non plus n'était pas beau à voir, il avait dû recevoir un coup bien placé sur le cou, car il était d'un rouge vif.

La danseuse ne savait comment réagir, elle était comme pétrifiée, jusqu'à

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Planche à pain ? » Interrogea Kyo en mettant son sabre sur son épaule (quelle classe !)

C'est drôle comme certains mots peuvent vous faire oublier votre gêne.

« De un mon nom est Yuya ; tu n'as pas assez de mémoire pour le retenir ? Tes neurones ne sont pas connectés ? De deux je fais ce que bon me semble, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et je. . »

« ...Elle est ici pour questionner sur les élèves de ce Dojo en rapport à son exposé » Termina Kyoshiro croyant faire une bonne action.

Folle de rage l'apprentie journaliste se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé la couper (oui durant ses crises de colère elle est incontrôlable) et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » interpella sur un ton ironique Oda furieux d'être ainsi oublié.

Kyo posa ses yeux de rubis sur son alter ego, esquissa un petit sourire avant de continuer le combat. Yuya était subjuguée par cette lutte entre deux hommes puissants, c'était comme une danse. Une danse brutale mais avec un brin de sensualité. La danseuse était hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des combattants. La manière dont ils esquivent et celle dont ils attaquent étaient comme une chorégraphie entre deux amants passionnés s'aimant jusqu'à ce faire du mal mutuellement.

« Magnifique » Murmura-t-elle, son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle vit des goutes de sueur perler sur le visage de Kyo. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu plus passionné qu'à cet instant, elle en devint presque jalouse. Jalouse ne pas pouvoir faire ressentir tant de frénésie à son compagnon, mais elle aurait tout le loisir de le faire, un jour.

Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention au coup qui fit gagner Kyo.

Oda au sol rageait de sa défaite, mais surtout frustré par le regard fier et insolent de Kyo. Ce Kyo, ce même Kyo qui vola sa Ishanty, mais si elle devait lui appartenir vraiment alors il ferait en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle !

Yuya réalisa la fin duel, par un grand

« C'est Kyo-sempai qui a gagné ! »

Le combat fini, les élèves repartirent à leurs occupations (entraînement), laissant Kyo seul avec la danseuse qui retrouva un rythme cardiaque stable. Ils se regardèrent calmement, se demandant qui briserait en premier ce silence, et pour le plus grand étonnement de la lycéenne se fut Kyo qui le rompit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui avait adressé la parole pour lui dire ça ? Il se moquait encore d'elle ? Yuya piqua un fard et lui rétorqua méchamment qu'elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

« Vraiment ? » Continua l'interrogatoire du démon qui s'approcha doucement de sa petite amie. Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, elle lui fit face la tête haute et le regard meurtrier, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il adorait quand Yuya faisait une tête comme celle-ci, cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Sentant son sang monter, il la bouscula pour qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur, prise au piège. La danseuse était à sa merci et sans qu'elle puisse dire un seul mot, ses lèvres furent scellées. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient en une douce bataille, chacun voulant dominer l'autre (pour Yuya c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire). Les mains du garçon tentèrent de trouver une faille dans les vêtements de la belle, mais elle se défendait rudement bien, car le démon dut la bloquer grâce à une bonne poigne. Maintenant elle était sans défense, presque mise à nue. Rompant le baiser, il put de sa hauteur admirer son visage, son doux visage, ses yeux, ses pommettes mais surtout sa peau, sa si douce peau.

Yuya, le langoureux contact rompu put apprécier son démon, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux de rubis et maintenant ses cicatrices qui le rendait encore plus attirant.

Voyant cette lueur dans les yeux de sa compagne, il se demandait si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la déflorer. Lui prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher pour une femme mais lui donner en même temps tout, c'est ce qu'il avait appris à son contact. Oui, Yuya lui avait appris énormément de choses en si peu de temps, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais.

Envahi par un feu qu'il n'avait alors jamais connu, le démon s'attaqua à son cou, la torturant en la léchant et en la mordillant. Yuya sentait déjà venir ses soupirs d'aise et de bien être, mais elle se retint. A fleur de peau, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, sa respiration s'accélérait et son corps tremblait d'excitation.

Ce doux supplice continua en passant par ses épaules, ses bras en descendant sur son buste où il se débarrassa avec aisance des vêtements encombrants. Il s'arrêta un peu sur sa petite poitrine en mordillant les tétons honteusement dressés. S'en était trop pour la blonde qui ne put retenir ses petits cris d'excitation quand elle sentit les lèvres et surtout la langue de Kyo sur ses seins.

« Ah.. Kyo. .. Aah.. Je... Non...Kyo.. »

Il arrêta son entreprise pour revenir au niveau de la frimousse de la blonde.

« Non ? Tu es sûre de toi ? » Demanda le brun en suçotant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de la danseuse.

« Je.. non..Pas ici . .Je . AH ! » poussa Yuya en sentant un des doigts la pénétrer. Comme pour la tester, le démon lâcha sa prise, laissant alors la liberté à Yuya. Une chose en entraînant une autre. La blonde s'accrocha de toute ses forces au dos et à la nuque de Kyo qui était alors agréablement surpris. Entraînée par l'ivresse de la chair, Yuya perdit alors la tête, envahie par le plaisir et la luxure. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit un autre doigt venir en elle, elle fermait les yeux, trop honteuse d'apprécier ce moment. Kyo en voulant plus, pressa son corps contre celui de Yuya qui tremblait. La belle sentit alors une chose dure sur son entrejambe et comprit que Kyo la voulait, ici et maintenant. La lycéenne n'était pas trop sûre d'elle, le faire ici dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais bien vite ces pensées la quittèrent quand une des main de Kyo prit la sienne et la posa sur son intimité durcie par le désir. Yuya écarquilla ses yeux en sentant pour la première fois l'anatomie d'un homme. Une chose dure et longue, non vraiment elle était gênée de la toucher même a travers le tissus du kimono.

« Aah ! » Fit Yuya en sentant Kyo la mordre au creux de son cou, et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle fit un petite pression sur la chose qu'elle tenait en main (par réflexe), ce qui causa un petit râle d'effet à Kyo.

Les deux amants sursautèrent en entendant la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, c'était . . .

1° : cf ,chapitre 7

* * *

Tigre-rouge : Ouin ! T.T 

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Toujours en train de chialer celui-là !

Tigre-rouge : C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux faire ses cochonneries à Yuya !

Déjà, de Un, se ne sont pas des cochonneries mais l'expression par la chair des sentiments, de Deux tu ne connais pas Yuya, mais Ishanty et de Trois si tu continue à pleurer je te fais moine au prochain chapitre !

Tigre-rouge (d'une voix boudeuse) : Ouais bon ça va.

Mais c'est qu'il comprends vite, le petit ! Brave bête.

Tigre-rouge : Une question, C'est quand qu'ils vont le faire, ses deux là ? Et puis, bizarre que Kyo face tant de manières avec elle.

Tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi ! De un, elle est vierge et ne connaît strictement rien à ces choses pour adulte, de Deux la première fois pour une fille c'est important et Kyo le sait maintenant, donc il veut la mettre à l'aise, lui préparer le terrain si tu vois ce que je veux dire ; de Trois, Kyo la respecte alors il ne veut pas tout gâcher en la forçant surtout qu'il devient sensible des oreilles. Voilà satisfait ?

Tigre-rouge : Hum, je crois, mais les lecteurs ne vont pas être trop choqués ?

Heu, c'est bien possible, mais j'espère juste qu'il vont prendre, comme moi, ces élans de tendresse pour de l'amour et non pour choquer.

Tigre-rouge : Mouais ça se discute, moi je m'en fiche tant que j'ai un peu de tendresse . . Mais au fait , J'y pense. C'est qui le Monsieur Takeshi ?

Rahhh ! Tu oublies tout ma parole XD Tu n'as cas relire le chapitre 4 et toc !

Tigre-rouge : Par contre je suis d'accord avec une des lectrices ! Faudrait que tu montre plus de sentiment ! Surtout pour Kyo ! Il est comme un voleur ! Prenant le cœur de ma Yuya et s'en va !

Écoute mon petit Tigrou, je ne vais pas non plus faire un Kyo mielleux ! Tu sais pour lui ce n'est pas facile de monter ses émotions, alors il lui faut du temps, laisses-en lui. Allez ! Donnons une chance au démon XD

Tigre-rouge : Mouais.

Quoi ? Tu boude encore ?

Tigre-rouge (pleure dans son coin) : Voui !

Rahh donnez-moi la patience XD

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis sur le petit bout de Lemon devrais-je continuer ou pas ? (Je ne veux pas choquer vos esprits déjà mal tournés par ma faute.)

* * *

Note

Une petite note, pour ma béta lectrice que j'aime tout fort : Je ne suis pas sadique ! Et je n'ai pas de compétence spéciale "tuer le lecteur par frustration" XD lool. Vous l'entendrez parfois ! lool j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. XD

Je laisse les questions de ma béta-lectrice, car je veux vous montrer à qu'elle point elle s'en pose XD

_Les choses sérieuses se profilent à l'horizon : le passage à l'acte d'Oda, d'Okuni et de Tokito que je sens mal pour tout dire. Et Akira va-t-il dire à Kyo pour l'agression ? Kyo va-t-il être à la dernière danse d'Ishanty seule ? Vont-ils faire le grand saut ??? Rahhhhhh je veux savoir !!_

**Une petite review pour me dire si c'était bien ? ( Et c'est bon pour la motivation de l'auteur XD)**


	17. Une nouvelle personne

**_Je ne possède pas SDK_**

**Mes notes en bas de page**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 Une nouvelle personne

_W w W w W w W w W w_

_Les deux amants sursautèrent en entendant la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, c'était . . ._ Tigre-rouge qui discutait tranquillement avec d'autres élèves, par chance il ne fit pas attention à Yuya qui se rhabillait aussi vite que possible.

Sentant une présence, le garde du corps se retourna pour faire face au couple, la fille semblait gênée et le garçon frustré, allez savoir pourquoi ?

Yuya reconnut bien vite Tigre-rouge mais lui, il ne fit pas trop attention à sa présence. Oui, il ne la connaissait qu'en Ishanty avec le masque et non en Yuya. Pour la danseuse c'était vraiment très étrange d'être en présence d'une personne qui vous est familière mais qui ne vous reconnaît pas.

« Je suis désolé mais le cours de combat à la lance va commencer alors je réquisitionne la salle. » Affirmait Tigre-rouge sur un ton sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas en fixant Kyo.

Yuya déglutit difficilement, de toute façon Kyo ne révélerai son secret à personne, elle avait confiance. Oui elle avait confiance.

« Oui, de toute façon je dois m'en aller, j'ai à faire. Salut Kyo » Dit précipitamment la danseuse trop contente d'avoir une excuse pour partir (elle est encore trop gênée).

Lorsqu'elle passa près de Tigre-rouge il lui demanda s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, bien sûr elle ne répondit pas à cette question ; préférant être loin de cette pièce remplie de honteux souvenirs.

Voulant partir à tout prix elle s'engouffra dans des couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve perdue.

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche forcée, elle maugréa contre ce club à la noix ayant des couloirs qui se ressemblent. 

« Yuya ? » Interpella une voix au loin.

« Akira ? » S'étonna la blonde. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment un garçon aussi gentil que lui pouvait être dans ces lieux mal famés ?

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? » dit en premier le blond, la saluant chaleureusement.

« C'est pour les TPE. Je. . Je devais me documenter sur le Kendo. .et . . Je n'arrive pas à retrouver la sortie, je me suis perdue » Avoua-t-elle rouge de gêne en baissant la tête.

Akira afficha un petit sourire, puis il prit une des mains tremblantes de son amie en l'entraînant dans ces couloirs dignes d'un hôpital.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de ce club peu banal.

Akira était membre depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'est même ici qu'il fit la rencontre de Kyo. Il devait être âgé de cinq ans, lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. Akira était considéré comme un petit génie et tous le respectaient, tous ? Non, pas le démon qui se moquait bien de lui, d'un gosse qui faisait mumuse avec des _shinai(1)._ Akira le défia même si ses aînés voulurent l'en dissuader, car Kyo était un des plus forts du club et surtout il était connu pour être violent avec ses adversaires. Ce fut une lourde défaite pour notre jeune blond, mais il apprit énormément de ce combat. Le respect et surtout la naissance d'une admiration maladive pour son Sempai, le démon aux yeux rouges.

« Dis-moi Akira, je ... j'ai assisté à un combat entre Kyo et Oda et je l'ai trouvé époustouflant. Et j'aimerai que tu me montre certains de ces pas. » Demanda la belle alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la sortie du club.

Yuya avait une idée derrière la tête, oui ce combat l'avais inspirée, ces gestes d'une puissance incroyable presque sauvage , ces mouvements rapides mais violents l'avaient troublée. Cela ferait une danse magnifique et quelle chance d'avoir une partenaire pour recréer cette atmosphère, la même qu'elle avait ressentie durant l'affrontement. Lourde, entraînante, stimulante, passionnante. Yuya avait enfin trouvé la danse qu'elle voulait faire avec Tokito. Sensuelle et combative.

Pourquoi ne pas directement demander de l'aide de Kyo ? Pour ne pas subir ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de la première rencontre de Kyo et d'Ishanty.

Akira semblait étonné par cette proposition, mais accepta avec joie, content de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle.

« Bien sûr, mais dans quel but ? »

Aie ! La question sensible, pouvait-elle faire confiance au blond ? Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment bien. Alors que notre blonde pesait le pour et le contre de faire _confiance_, elle sentit une main se poser sur son cou meurtri.

« Ca te fait mal ? » questionna alors Akira en plongeant ses yeux bleus sur elle.

Yuya mal à l'aise, baissa la tête et soupirant un non.

Regardant sa main avec du maquillage sur le bout des doigts, Akira comprit l'astuce de la lycéenne. Tout devenait clair sur la disparation des marques de doigts.

Prise d'une petite panique, la danseuse l'assaillit de paroles presque incompréhensibles pour notre jeune homme.

« Calme-toi, Yuya. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Reprenant son souffle et son calme elle reforma sa pensée en une seule phrase significative.

« L'as-tu dit à Kyo ? »

Cette question fut suivie d'un silence pesant.

« . . . »

« . . . »

Yuya n'entendait que les battements incessants de son cœur, elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, ses mains devinrent moites. Angoissée par la réponse l'élève se mis à se mordre la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Oui. »

Voilà, c'était dit !

Son cœur rata un battement. Kyo le savait, mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Yuya ne comprenait plus rien, sont esprit était embrouillé. Seul un mot restait clair dans son esprit tourmenté. « Pourquoi ? »

« Yuya je suis désolé, mais ça me semblait important que je lui dise. Tu m'as fait peur ! Imagine que je ne sois pas venu à temps pour la retenir, je… »

«Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus un mot ! Tu as trahi ma confiance. Pourquoi ? Ça ne te regarde en rien ! » Hurla la blonde en serrant les poings, puis sans qu'elle se retienne des larmes perlèrent sur ses douces joues.

« Yuya » souffla le blond en lui prenant les épaules.

« Il n'a rien dit, alors qu'il savait. Non, il n'a rien dit. » répétait sans relâche la journaliste du jour qui baissait la tête.

« C'est normal, Yuya. Il attend que tu fasses le premier pas. C'est à toi de lui dire. Tu sais il ne faut pas avoir de secret pour un couple, c'est destructeur. Celui qui n'ose pas dire à sa moitié ce qu'il a sur le cœur, va devenir très malheureux et même si son compagnon le sait, c'est quand même à l'autre de faire le premier pas. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Les yeux rouges de chagrin, la belle le fixa. Oui, Akira avait raison. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Mais comment ? Comment lui dire sans qu'il ne se fâche et puis c'était à elle de régler cette histoire.

Se sentant rassurée, la blonde recula d'un pas, puis remercia gentiment Akira de sa patience et de sa sincérité.

Avant de partir, elle lui demanda un rendez-vous un samedi après-midi pour les pas de Kendo, lui faisait cette fois promettre de ne rien dire. Yuya pouvait avoir foi en son ami, après tout il avait fait preuve d'une grande franchise.

« Donc nous disons, samedi 14h devant le lycée je te conduirais à la salle de répétition. J'ai confiance en toi Akira. S'il te plaît ne parle à personne de ce rendez-vous tu veux ? »

« Oui » finit-il par dire en voyant la blonde s'éloigner joyeusement. A ce moment là, le cœur de notre jeune homme se crispa. Il avait honte de lui, alors que son amie venait de se livrer, de se mettre presque à nu, il allait faire une chose horrible. Il n'avait pas le choix. Non. Elle était déjà bien malheureuse alors il lui avait donné sa parole pour l'aider.

Akira jura contre lui-même et sa faiblesse pour les âmes en proie à la tristesse. Il n'était pas aussi fort que son Sempai, et cela l'énervait énormément.

L'élève sortit son portable d'un geste lent et composa un numéro, l'amenant à son oreille il répondit après avoir entendu un déclic.

« Allo ? Mahiro ? »

« . . . »

« Oui, c'est moi, oui. »

« . . . »

« Elle vient de sortir du club, oui. »

« . . . »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, oui arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. »

« . . . »

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais tord de faire ce que tu fais. »

« . . . »

« Il faut que tu montre à Yuya que tu veux que ... »

« . . . »

« Oui, très bien. »

« . . . »

« Salut et arrête de t'en faire, je pense que tu fais le bon choix, je te soutiendrai. »

« . . . »

Akira referma son portable d'un geste vif, puis resta quelques secondes en silence, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire.

« Que suis-je en train de faire ? » renaudait le blond qui pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentais piégé entre deux personnes.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.

Dans un magnifique appartement, qui borde les rues les plus prestigieuses de Tokyo.

Okuni se trouvait dans un salon immense, on pouvait y mettre son pauvre petit studio. A cette pensée elle serra le pauvre coussin de soie qui se trouvait près d'elle de rage.

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, depuis l'histoire du couloir, une chose avait changé en elle. Oui. Okuni avait l'impression d'être envahie d'un drôle de sentiment, une émotion destructive mais puissante. Depuis peu elle avait l'impression d'être plus forte ! Son acharnement dans son entreprise avait bien augmenté, oui car elle avait étranglé son ancienne amie. N'est-ce pas cruel ? Non tout est une question de pouvoir et de force, c'est ce qu'**il** lui avait appris.

Okuni regarda à nouveau ses doigts, si fins et qui semblent si fragiles, mais il n'en n'est rien. Ses mains respiraient la puissance, la force ! Elles avaient goûté la peau douce de Yuya et en voulaient désormais plus ! Elles étaient avides de nouvelles sensations.

« Tu repenses encore à ton affrontement ? » Dis une voix qui s'approcha doucement d'elle.

C'était Oda, ce garçon au regard dur presque effrayant, mais cela ne l'impressionnais pas, non bien au contraire c'était même attirant.

« Oui, cette sensation ne me quitte pas depuis ce midi »

Oda fit un geste qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévoir. Il prit une de se mains et la caressa d'une manière sensuelle. Tout en les touchants il lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Comment de si belles mains peuvent être aussi dangereuses ? »

Puis sans laisser le temps à sa compagne de lui répondre il mit un des doigts dans sa bouche.

Okuni tenta de ne pas réagir à cet affrontement, car là, c'était bien un combat ! Certes un duel particulier mais il n'en restait pas moins le principe. C'était à celui qui dominerait l'autre et le vaincrait.

Certes elle était encore amoureuse de Kyo, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Oda à son goût. Sombre, terrifiant, un homme fort et plein de confiance. Oui, elle ne pouvait lui résister.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La brune se plongea dans son regard et esquissa un sourire exquis.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire par lui, c'était un jeu dangereux. Parfois elle avait l'impression de côtoyer le diable en personne. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, certes il était odieux avec elle, mais d'une certaine manière c'était assez... excitant.

Un rictus carnassier s'afficha sur le visage d'Oda alors qu'il délaissa le doigt pour s'attaquer au cou de la brune.

« Je te trouve bien insolente » ajouta-t-il tout en mordillant la chair. Stoïque, la brune faisait tout pour ne pas réagir, non elle ne lui ferrait pas ce plaisir.

Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles sans personnalité, sans caractère.

Okuni c'était liée à Oda pour leurs vengeances respectives, et avec ce nouveau statut d'informatrice elle allait souvent le voir dans ses appartements. Un jour la brune y trouva une fille nue, qui somnolait sur ce canapé, on pouvait encore voir les traces de sperme sur ses jambes. Cette scène d'une fille qui ressemblait à une prostituée avait légèrement choqué la brune, sans plus. Cela collait bien avec l'image d'Oda, mais quand même. Ce jour là, elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie en observant cette pétasse dormir, bienheureuse.

En y repensant, Okuni sentit une légère colère l'envahir, elle se dressa subitement devant Oda en lui spécifiant qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais une de ses poupées.

A ce moment là, la brune crut voir un sourire diabolique se dessiner. Surprise elle recula d'un pas, mais se retrouva malheureusement prise au piège contre un meuble.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de changer de position, Oda se jeta sur elle et la poussa violemment contre les tentures de soie.

Bloquée de toute part, son cœur commençait à battre frénétiquement, était-ce d'angoisse ou d'excitation ? Okuni s'en moquait car une chose la préoccupait. C'était de voir son chemisier ouvert, laissant la liberté au tortionnaire de se délecter de la poitrine bien généreuse.

« Magnifique » chuchota le blond, en passant sa langue sur cet amas de chair.

Okuni ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact, la langue si érotique contre sa peau si sensible, c'était un vrai délice.

« Ta peau est si blanche, si pure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la souiller » S'impatienta Oda en arrachant le chemisier et en dégrafant le soutien-gorge.

D'une poigne puissante il saisit le sein gauche alors que le droit subissait les morsures douloureuses du démon au visage d'ange.

Okuni ne savait comment réagir à cette situation, mais se laissant guider par ses plus bas instincts, elle repoussa férocement Oda qui fut surpris. Puis dans son élan la jeune fille le frappa au visage avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

Non, elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! Elle ne voulait que ressentir cette douce chaleur et cette envie de violence en elle. Associer la douleur et le plaisir était vraiment exquis !

Elle se sentait excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Oda à son tour la repoussa et la jeta avec force au sol. Alors que la tête d'Okuni touchait la moquette du salon, le démon blond s'accroupit et lui dit une manière aguicheuse.

« Te laisser à Kyo serait un grand gâchis. »

Touchée par ses mots, la cruelle tenta à nouveau de le frapper, mais s'attendant à cette réaction il lui bloqua les mains avant d'entamer un autre baiser. C'était une bataille entre deux langues où tous les coups étaient permis, même à cet endroit la bataille faisait rage !

Oda se releva brusquement avec la bouche en sang, Okuni par rage venait de lui mordre la langue.

Mais il ne semblait pas être fâché, non. Au contraire, il prit son annulaire et le glissa sur ses lèvres. Son doigt imprégnée de son sang, s'introduit dans la bouche de la brune qui le lécha avec avidité, quel doux élixir.

De plus en plus pris par le plaisir, l'envie, Oda enleva bien vite la jupe provocante de sa compagne.

Mise à nue devant lui, elle se sentit tout d'un coup gênée, mais ne le montra pas, au contraire elle écarta ses cuisses sans contenance.

Oda commença à rire, se moquait-elle ? Elle voulut se redresser, mais il la plaqua au sol.

« Tu te crois irrésistible ? » S'amusa à dire le blond.

Énervée par ce changement de comportement, elle se mit à se débattre avec rage et force tout en l'insultant, mais vinrent des mots qu'elle regretta très vite d'avoir prononcés.

« Tu ne me ferras jamais crier comme Kyo le ferait. »

Okuni avait vraiment été stupide de lui dire ça, La brune savait que si elle le comparait à son plus grand ennemi, il serait furieux. A quoi lui servirait-il d'attiser sa colère ?

Or le mal était déjà fait. Oui, la rage et la haine gagnèrent Oda et peut-être même, la jalousie.

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que l'on va voir »

Puis sans prévenir, il remonta les frêles jambes à jusqu'à ses épaules et écarta sans délicatesse les fesses de la brune.

Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ?

Avant même que cette pensée n'effleure l'esprit diabolique de la brune, elle sentit Oda la pénétrer violemment, sans aucune préparation, sans douceur.

« AAAHH ! » Hurla la brune de toutes ses forces, tiraillée par la douleur.

Oda se délecta de la voix de souffrance de la brune, se collant le plus possible à ses fesses, voulant aller plus profond en elle.

Lui, il poussa un petit soupir d'extase, comme c'était bon d'être en elle. Dans cet endroit si étroit et si chaud.

Commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient, il put avec une joie sadique apprécier le visage de la brune qui se crispait de douleur à chaque mouvement. Elle agrippa la moquette par réflexe la tenant fermement dans ses mains.

Il allait lentement, sortant presque totalement son membre pour la pénétrer à nouveau profondément. Oda adorait le bruit qu'il faisait, celui du contact de son bassin contre les fesses rebondies de la brune.

Okuni se sentant soumise rageait intérieurement, pour ne pas sembler être une pauvre femme faible et fragile elle lui maugréait des paroles odieuses. L'insultant, le faisait passer pour un être exécrable, mais l'effet escompté n'arrivait pas, non, Oda devint de plus en plus excité, accélérant ses déhanchements.

Le blond était fier de lui, car il lui arrachait des cris de douleur mais bien vite ce furent des soupirs d'aise et d'extase, lui suppliant presque par sa voix de continuer.

« Hm ! ODA ! Ah ! Oui ! Plus fort ! » Suppliait la brune, mais après elle se maudit, c'était comme si elle avouait à son amant qu'elle était la plus faible.

« Ma pauvre petite Okuni, tu es vraiment » voulut dire Oda, alors qu'il donnait un vigoureux coup de rein mais il se sentit brusquement rejeté en arrière, c'était Okuni qu'il l'avait poussé avec ses jambes.

La fureur envahit l'esprit de la brune qui retrouva la force de repousser Oda qui en fut abasourdi.

Le changement de situation troubla énormément le lycéen, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre : voir enfin une vraie diablesse le ravissait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant, jamais aussi attirante, non. Un sentiment qui lui envahit le cœur le comblait presque de joie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'affaiblir, il devait se ressaisir, et vite !

Okuni sur lui, prit avec plaisir le rôle du dominant, poussée par l'euphorie du moment elle s'empala sur le membre dressé de son compagnon, le faisant grogner de satisfaction.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol le rendaient tellement angélique, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

S'appuyant sur ses jambes pour exercer un déhanchement somptueux, la brune ne savait que faire de ses mains, par on ne sait quelle folle envie elle griffa de toute part son torse musclé. Le blond lui, posa fermement ses mains sur le postérieur charnu de la jeune femme. Exerçant parfois des pressions, pour la troubler.

Durant leurs ébats, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des sarcasmes, c'était pour prolonger leur plaisir. Ne pouvant pas s'avouer leurs tendresses respectives (trop d'orgueil), c'était une solution pour toucher l'autre.

Ce fut qu'au moment de la libération par un cri de jouissance communs que le silence envahit la pièce.

Okuni la tête sur le torse d'Oda cogitait sur ce qu'elle venait de faire, avait-elle eu raison de satisfaire sa frustration avec lui ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose dans leur relation ?

Oda lui caressait tendrement les cheveux de la brune, vagabondant dans un autre monde.

Non il l'avait baisée comme toutes les autres ! Il n'avait aucun sentiment, non il voulait s'en persuader. Elle était comme les autres, comme les autres.

« Oda, j'aimerais que tu m'arrange un rendez-vous avec Takeshi, parce qu'il m'énerve, il ne veut pas me recevoir. Alors soit il me reçoit dans son bureau soit je dis à sa femme qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec des transsexuels. »

Enfin, elle est peut-être comme les autres, mais avec un niveau de sadisme jamais vu.

Oda sourit discrètement, il était ravi que Kyo ne veuille pas d'elle, ça aurait été du gâchis.

* * *

Dans la ville, en début d'après-midi, une jeune lycéenne s'amuse à jouer au détective. S'amuse ?

Non, c'est bien loin d'être un jeu entre amies. C'est bien plus que ça.

Vêtue d'un long manteau noir et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil (ancien modèle, comme dans les vieux films), Mahiro suivait sa camarade de classe dans les rues étroites de Tokyo (étroites à cause des nombreux passants)

Mahiro ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle en avait assez des mensonges, des chuchotements, des fausses excuses. Non, cela avait trop duré. Que faisait Yuya après les cours ? Elle devait sûrement avoir un terrible secret si elle attendait la fin des cours pour vagabonder ou faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Si elles étaient amies, alors elles devraient tout partager, les joies comme la tristesse, les bons moments comme les pires. Si Yuya ne voulait pas lui avouer sa double vie, alors elle la placerait devant le fait accompli.

Mahiro malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, suivait à la trace son amie de toujours.

Après le coup de téléphone d'Akira (qui avait rejoint son coté grâce à ses pleurs et ses lamentations), elle filait la blonde.

Voilà deux heures que la détective suivait sa proie, qui s'était promenée dans le parc avec son petit carnet. La victime semblait réfléchir à certaines choses, elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur un banc, sans parler avec parfois un air songeur sur le visage. Ensuite elle s'engouffra dans une grande surface (ou Mahiro faillit la perdre) pour s'acheter diverses choses, chocolat, biscuits, gâteaux, bananes et enfin du saké. Ce dernier composant de son chariot avait énormément choqué la brune.

« Yuya serait alcoolique ? » S'imaginait Mahiro alors que notre blonde semblait réfléchir au choix du saké. Elle prit un des plus chers, qui semblait être le meilleur. Alors le gibier avait l'habitude de boire du saké et surtout d'en acheter, ici dans cet immense centre.

C'était donc cela l'infâme secret de son amie ? Son goût trop prononcé pour l'alcool ?

Non, elle ne pouvait y croire. Yuya boire ? Impossible ! Cela semblait irréel !

La seule fois ou notre apprentie détective avait aperçut son amie avec un breuvage puissant, c'était de la bière. Rien de bien méchant.

Cachée derrière un comptoir qui regroupait divers aliments pour chien, dont bien sûr un des paquets était troué - laissant s'échapper l'odeur de croquettes - Mahiro entendit la sonnerie de portable de sa camarade.

« Spider Cochon ! Spider Cochon ! Il peut marcher au plafond ! Est-ce qu'il peut faire une toile ? Bien sûr que non c'est un cochon ! Prends garde Spider Cochon est là ! »

« Vraiment, faudrait qu'elle pense à changer cette sonnerie » Soupira la brune.

« Oui allô ? »

« . . . »

« Ah ! Yukimura ! Oui ! Très bien et toi ? »

« . . . »

Mahiro n'entendais pas très bien la conversation téléphonique à cause de petites vieilles femmes qui ne savaient pas quoi choisir comme marque d'aliment pour leur petit caniche au doux nom de 'Pepette'

« Oui, moi aussi. Oui je viens ce soir, une dernière fois »

« . . . »

_« Tu crois que Pepette aimerait ces croquettes ? C'est du bœuf ! »_

« Oui je serai seule, je n'arrête pas de te le dire ! »

« . . . »

_« Non, il ne digère pas le bœuf ! Il vaut mieux prendre du poulet ! »_

« Je me changerai chez toi, oui. Et non je t'interdis de me voir avant d'être en tenue. Non ! »

« . . . »

_« Oui, mais il a déjà trois boites de poulet à la maison, il faut un peu varier, sinon il va devenir tout triste ! »_

« Non ce n'est pas un caprice ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, c'est une nouvelle que j'ai préparée juste pour toi... Oui... Ne hurle pas ta joie dans le téléphone ! Tu va me rendre sourde ! »

« . . . »

_« Et si on prenait du poisson ? »_

« Oui, embrasse Sasuke pour moi. »

« . . . »

_« Non, le poisson c'est pour les chats ! »_

« Non pas Sasuke le mec de l'entretient, mais ton fils ! »

« . . . »

_« Oui, c'est vrai bon alors va pour poulet !! » (Pauvre Pepette !)_

« Ouais c'est ça, à ce soir ! »

Puis la danseuse raccrocha son portable d'une manière brusque, avant de partir payer.

Mahiro crût vomir son repas, non pas à cause de l'odeur des croquettes pour animaux, mais de la liaison de Yuya avec un homme marié et qui plus est, un père de famille !

Non vraiment, elle ne reconnaissait plus son amie d'enfance !

De plus ils devaient s'adonner à d'étranges pratiques immorales, car elle avait plusieurs fois parlé d'une tenue pour ce soir. Mahiro sentait son cœur battre de toutes ses forces, Yuya se livrait à ces vices, non elle ne pouvait le croire !

Cela la répugnait, et dire qu'elle lui faisait croire qu'elle était encore pure ! Mon œil, oui !

Mahiro serra les poings, de tristesse, de rage, de colère et elle se sentait trahie.

Non vraiment, elle avait peur de découvrir ce qu'elle allait voir ce soir en suivant son amie.

Mais peu importe ! Elle était décidée ! Et puis, elle se sentait soutenue par Akira, alors non il ne fallait pas reculer !

Sa décision étant prise elle continua sa filature jusqu'à un certain endroit.

* * *

(1) : Le shinai (竹刀) est un sabre composé de quatre lattes de bambou attachées entre elles. Le shinai représente le katana.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour un autre chapitre, de Yuya Ishanty ! 

Alors toujours pas lassé(e)s ? Lool. Je suis contente de voir que vous me suivez. Vraiment ça fait plaisir .

Oui, je sais ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, mais j'avais tellement envie de faire un lemon de ce couple que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion dans ce chapitre. Oui, un couple odieux, méchant, cruel. Vraiment j'avais envie d'exploiter ce coté de l'histoire, je dois dire que le couple Kyo/Yuya est trop gentillet, bah on va dire que je voulais un peu pimenter la chose. Kyo est trop gentil avec Yuya, donc ils sont très loin de ce stade de passion alors que ça colle parfaitement avec Oda/Okuni. J'aime leur coté cruel et sadique. Bref. J'espère que ce lemon violent sadique vous a plu. (J'adore le mot sadique XD je crois que vous l'avez remarqué.)

J'adore la scène où notre petite Mahiro suit Yuya et imagine son terrible secret. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Oui, mais pauvre petite Mahiro et pauvre Pepette XD.

Je vous remercie également de vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! Vraiment je suis toujours émue lorsque j'en reçois. Alors merci et j'essaie de publier la suite au plus vite !

Tigre-rouge : Ouais ! C'est ce qu'elle dit, mais on va devoir attendre encore longtemps ! Moi je propose de faire une pétition pour qu'elle se bouge les fesses et qu'elle publie dès le lendemain !

O.o Naon mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Pour qui tu te prends pour dire cela ?

Tigre-rouge avec une cape rouge et son slip sur son pantalon : Pour Super Tire-Rouge ! Héros des lecteurs mais surtout des belles lectrices !

Euh... ça ne tient pas la route ! C'est même carrément stupide ! Le rôle de Superman ne te va pas ! Trouve autre chose !

Tigre-rouge, jouant avec sa cape : Très bien ! Alors je reviendrai ! Mouwawawawawawa !

Euh. . . pardon pour cette interruption !

Laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir .

_On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre !_

Ps : Le chapitre Bonus avance très bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas Nadeishiko !


	18. Deux choix possibles

**_Disclaimer_ : Non, SDK n'est pas à moi, sinon je prendrais un malin plaisir à torturer Tigrou... Euh... Je crois que c'est déjà fait XD Oups'.**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas de page !_**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 Deux choix possibles

(OoO) (OoO)(OoO) (OoO)(OoO) (OoO)

Yuya, insouciante, marchait gaiement jusqu'à son lieu de travail, elle ne savait pas qu'une ombre la suivait depuis son départ du club de Kendo.

Ce n'était pas une présence maléfique, non, simplement curieuse, avide de vérité.

Au moment où notre jeune lycéenne traversait les grandes portes du plus extraverti des cafés de la capitale, Mahiro lisait attentivement les lettres d'or de l'enseigne.

«Hu-Pa-Pa »

« Vraiment étrange comme nom. » Remarqua la brune en ce demandant la raison de la présence de son amie en ce lieu.

Rejoignait-elle son amant ? Était-ce là qu'elle se ravitaillait en alcool fort en compagnie d'autres ivrognes ?

Ses questions la tourmentaient, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un poids sur son épaule gauche.

Elle ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise, lentement et avec hésitation, la jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à un adolescent qui jouait tranquillement avec un bilboquet. Il n'était pas bien grand et avait une drôle de couleur de cheveux, mais une chose attirait le regard. Ses yeux, oui. Une lueur inquiétante y brillait.

Ses petits yeux la fixèrent froidement, c'était comme s'il tentait de pénétrer son âme.

Ce garçon était certes jeune, mais il semblait sûr de lui, sa confiance ressortait dans son attitude nonchalante. Adossé contre un mur, avec son jouet à la main, l'inconnu la détaillait du regard, mais il brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Suis-moi » Avait-il dit sur un ton presque ennuyé.

Mahiro interloquée par l'attitude de ce jeunot, refusa concrètement**,** affirmant avoir d'autres choses à faire que suivre un petit collégien.

Après un long soupir et des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui semblaient être destinées à une personne particulière. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui souffla **à l**'oreille.

« Tu es une amie de Yuya ? »

Cette question abasourdit complètement Mahiro, comment connaissait-il son amie ? Quel était leur relation ?

« Oui. » Murmura la brune en se tortillant les doigts, montrant son anxiété.

« Alors viens. » Trancha l'effrayant garçon qui marchait déjà à grandes enjambées.

Puis il partit en direction d'une petite ruelle, derrière le café. Malgré son air sceptique, la jeune fille le suivit. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Yuya était hors de sa portée, cachée derrière les murs du Hupapa.

Mahiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser, elle pénétrait dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pire, c'était sûrement un endroit... Comme . . . un bouge !(1).

Mahiro avait vraiment la tête trop dans les livres, elle s'attendait à un remake de _Entre deux nuits d'ivresses._ Oui, parfois la lycéenne avait des lectures inappropriées pour une fille de son âge.

Pourtant elle était prête à découvrir un patron ivrogne, des filles complètement nues, à sentir des effluves d'alcool ou d'absinthe. Oui, elle était prête à affronter tout ça ! Et à sauver Yuya de cet enfer de lubricité !

La jouvencelle suivait son petit guide qui l'amena après avoir arpenté deux couloirs, dans une pièce qui faisait office de bureau.

« Attends là » Lui avait demandé le garçonnet. Avant de refermer la porte.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?! » s'enquit l'adolescente voulant à tout prix mettre un nom sur un visage.

« Sasuke. » Souffla le fils du patron en fermant le bureau.

Seule dans la pièce la brunette poussa un long hurlement, un cri déchirant l'âme !

« Sasuke ?? Est-ce le Sasuke, le fils de l'amant de Yuya ? » Se torturait Mahiro.

Était-ce possible ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était si jeune, si innocent... Euh, peut-être pas si innocent que ça, mais il restait tout de même un enfant. Mahiro ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce môme l'effrayait. Il était différent des jeunes de son âge, oui c'était sûr, très diffèrent**. **Mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui perturbait notre brune.

* * *

« Ma chère petite Yuya ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de te voir. » Chantonna Yukimura en tournant autour de la blonde comme un enfant réclamant des sous auprès de sa mère pour acheter une glace.

Notre jolie jouvencelle, soupira devant l'âge mental de son patron, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot contre le manque de sérieux de son employeur, ce dernier la coupa.

« Je suis quand même triste, car ce soir c'est ton dernier soir. Vraiment je trouve cela dommage mais en même temps très excitant. » Le brun se dandina, les poings fermés signe de son état enjoué.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Rétorqua la danseuse avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

« C'est évident ! Ma jeune et belle Ishanty grandit ! Elle va déployer ses belles ailes blanches et quitter le nid ! Rah ! J'en suis tout ému ! Voir ma petite fille s'envoler ! Je ne l'aurais plus pour moi seul et . . . » Commença le long, très long monologue du Sanada.

Yuya voyant qu'il partait encore une fois dans son monde imaginaire, partit dans les vestiaires pour se changer et s'échauffer.

Pour son dernier soir elle avait prévu une petite surprise pour les spectateurs.

Un changement radical pour mettre en valeur la transition que la danseuse effectuait. C'était la fin d'une époque. Finit la période solo, elle ouvrait son monde à une autre personne. A Tokito, dont le pseudonyme restait encore à trouver.

Mais pour cette transformation, il fallait « marquer le coup ». Alors elle avait demandé conseil à sa cousine Sakuya pour l'atmosphère de la danse et le costume.

Au final, Yuya était satisfaite de son œuvre. Il restait plus que l'encouragement de ses proches (Yukimura et Sasuke, elle ne veut pas compter Kyo, son orgueil oblige.)

* * *

« . . . Et je trouve cela triste, car j'aimais beaucoup cette époque, où je pouvais me vanter de t'avoir pour moi seul ! Maintenant je dois te partager avec Toki-chan ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, car vous êtes jolies ! Et j'adore m'entourer de jolies filles, mais quand même ! Je n'aime pas partager mais. . » Prolongeait le discours du Sanada sous les yeux fatigués des employés qui s'activaient pour l'ouverture du café.

* * *

Seule dans les vestiaires, Yuya enlevait une à une ses couches de vêtements pour enfin se trouver nue devant une grande glace. Lentement ses yeux parcouraient son jeune corps.

« Tu es belle Yuya. » dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Merci Ishanty. » Murmura la belle en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches.

« J'imagine la douleur et la frustration qu'il doit ressentir » susurrait le caractère lubrique de notre danseuse.

Yuya resta interdite devant les allusions que faisait son autre soi, alors qu'elle passait une serviette savonneuse pour enlever la sueur qu'elle avait accumulée durant la journée.

« Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? » Demanda avec une grande curiosité la blonde dont les joues prenaient une couleur rosée.

« Je le sais, je connais les hommes et je connais ton corps. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une vierge comme toi ? » Tortura la femme libre des deux entités.

Continuant sa toilette, la lycéenne ne pouvait quitter des yeux son reflet. C'était vrai que Kyo la désirait mais une chose restait dans l'ombre pour la jeune fille.

« Si je me donne. Si je fais le grand saut voudra t-il encore de moi ? » S'inquiétait la blonde alors qu'elle commençait à revêtir son nouveau et dernier costume.

« Une fois que l'on à goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, on en redemande comme une drogue. Avec tes courbes il sera insatiable, il en voudra toujours plus. » Se moquait doucement Ishanty devant la candeur de son double.

Yuya pour une fois ne répondit pas, préférant rester silencieuse. La tête baissée, les joues rouges elle s'habilla une dernière fois, dans le vestiaire, seule. Seule avec elle-même.

* * *

« . . Mais je suis content que tu aies trouvé une personne pour partager ta passion de la danse. Mais bon, faudra que tu aides Toki-chan pour son entrée dans ce nouveau monde. C'est comme voir les premiers pas d'un bambin, c'est vraiment trop mignon et ... » Mais cette fois, le patron fut coupé par un :

« Elle est dans ton bureau. » D'un Sasuke passablement énervé.

« Ah... C'est pas très bien Sasuke. Il ne faut pas couper les adultes dans leurs conversations. » Sermonna le Sanada devant le scepticisme de son fils qui souffla un :

« Tu parles tout seul. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Trancha d'un ton sec le patron de l'établissement en s'empêchant de rire. C'est dans cet état qu'il partit en direction de son bureau.

Sasuke, seul, passa une main dans ses cheveux en se demandant comment sa défunte mère avait pu le supporter jusqu'à sa naissance.

* * *

Terminant sa tenue, par une fleur rouge trônant sur ses cheveux attachés en chignon, la belle se regardait dans le reflet. Sa longue robe d'un rouge flamboyant faisait ressortir sa chevelure d'or. Ses yeux maquillés d'un noir d'ébène avec des traits de charbon qui prolongeait son regard, et sa bouche qui avait pris la couleur d'une fraise bien mûre rendait son visage attractif, bouillant de passion.

Sa robe qui mettait en valeur ses courbes finement musclées, était attachée au niveau de ses épaules, laissant le plaisir à des yeux attentifs de détailler le creux de son cou et imaginer les formes de son dos. Le buste, fermement serré, relevait la séduisante poitrine. Elle prenait une forme de pomme que l'on aurait envie de croquer, on pourrait même imaginer le goût fruité de ses délices.

La tenue qui pour une fois cachait les jambes de la blonde descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Autre nouveauté les souliers de la belle n'était pas des sandales, mais des chaussures à talon noires, qui lorsqu'elle danserait claquerait avec un bruit sec sur le sol.

« Magnifiques, nous sommes magnifiques. » Se disaient-elles en une seule voix.

Elles reflétaient le bouillonnement du Sud, un sang chaud coulait en elles. Oui, pour une dernière fois elles allaient laisser une trace dans les mémoires.

« Ce soir l'honneur est à l'Espagne » Dit-elle d'un sourire cristallin. On ne saurait dire si c'était Yuya ou Ishanty qui était aussi euphorique.

* * *

Voilà dix minutes qu'elle ruminait dans le bureau. Pourquoi la faisait-on attendre ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Mahiro était anxieuse, elle tournait en rond regardant à chaque recoin pour tenter de trouver un indice. Une chose lui expliquant cette situation bien étrange. Une photo attira son regard, c'était un jeune couple tenant un nourrisson. L'homme était plutôt grand, mince avec de longs cheveux bruns, il faisait une moue de gamin de cinq ans. Mais c'est la pose qu'il abordait fièrement que Mahiro trouvait bien étrange. En effet, l'homme en question avait pris une pose bien connue des collégiennes japonaise. Oui, l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année abordait avec un immense sourire le signe de victoire avec sa main droite pendant que la gauche enlaçait les épaules de la petite femme qui tenait le nourrisson. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire tel que Yuya avait l'habitude de lui faire, il y a longtemps. A cette sombre pensée Mahiro soupira. Depuis quand elles s'étaient quittées ?

Au moment ou elle toucha le cadre de la petite photo, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme.

« Ah ! Bonjour amie de Yuya dont le nom m'a échappé. » Annonça sur un ton gai le monsieur en entrant.

* * *

Yuya se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace soupira avant de se dire pour elle même un petit « Au revoir Yuya. . . A demain ».

Puis elle enfila un masque noir avec de la fine dentelle rouge qui recouvrait ses yeux. Le masque faisait un peu penser à ceux des Italiens durant leur célèbre carnaval.

« Enfin me voilà, entière » affirmait avec un sourire charmeur l'autre personnalité de la danseuse.

* * *

Du haut de son bureau près de la petite fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble du café, Yukimura conversait avec Mahiro. Le café commençait à se remplir, doucement. Les hommes en costume s'essayaient aux tables préalablement réservées. Eux aussi étaient conscients de la dernière d'Ishanty. Tous voulaient être présents pour cette dernière.

Certains commandaient des boissons alcoolisées d'autre préféraient manger avant d'apprécier le spectacle, tout se déroulait sous l'œil attentif de Yukimura.

« Tu sais Mahiro, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Yuya. Elle voulait te protéger, maintenant tu as deux choix possibles. Soit tu lui annonce que tu sais et que tu la soutiens ou alors tu ne dis rien et tu ignore la vérité. Mais si tu es son amie, alors tu la soutiendras. Yuya reste Yuya. » Termina l'homme qui était le fameux « amant » de Yuya.

Pensive, la lycéenne baisse la tête. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Devait-elle en vouloir à Yuya ? Que faire ?

Yukimura devinant le trouble de la jeune fille lui demanda de rester la soirée dans son bureau, afin qu'elle voie son amie danser. Seulement après la danse elle devrait se décider de la réaction à adopter vis à vis de la danseuse.

Mahiro acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tout en caressant d'une main légère, le cadre de cette photo.

« Je vois que tu aimes cette photo ! Ahaha ! Ne suis-je pas beau ? » Plaisanta gaiement le Sanada.

« Si... » Rétorqua d'une faible voix la brune, qui posa son doigt sur la jeune femme blonde au sourire figé.

« Ah ? Tu l'as reconnue ? C'est la maman de notre petite Yuya. » Avait dit l'homme en s'approchant de la fillette pour lui prendre le cadre de sa vision.

« La mère de Yuya ? » répéta-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

* * *

_**Ohayo Mina !**_

_**Alors toujours avec moi dans cette aventure ? Ah ! Ça met du baume au cœur. (Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que j'ai plus de 200 reviews. . J'en suis encore toute retournée !! MERCI ! ARIGATO ! T.T)**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (et pardon pour le retard) vous plaît.**_

_**Au bout de 17 chapitres je mets enfin un dialogue (ou une petite confrontation, vous le voyez comme vous le voulez) Entre Yuya et Ishanty. Je ne voulais pas faire passer Yuya pour une schizophrène mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'elles aient une petite discutions de femmes.**_

_**Voilà voilà. .J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, je pense que le prochain sera plus. . .plus. . Sensuel ? Lool Vous verrez bien.**_

_**Une chose encore avant de vous quittez. . Avez-vous une idée pour le pseudo de Toki-chan ? J'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal pour le trouver alors si vous avez quelque chose. Nom, japonais, espagnole ou italien comme vous voulez cela m'aiderait beaucoup (Tout ! Sauf de l'allemand -.- Désolé mais l'allemand me sort par les trous de nez) .**_

_**Voilà j'espère avoir très vite vos impressions (désolé de n'avoir pas répondu à ceux qui me laisse leur adresse internet mais j'avais pas le temps, mais dès le prochain chapitre je le ferrai promit !)**_

_**Bye bye**_

**_Merci pour vos encouragements ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos esprits tordus XD_**

* * *

(1) Un bouge : Café, cabaret sordide, sale, mal fréquenté.


	19. Un flamenco divin

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne fais pas d'argent avec SDK, faut pas rêver non plus !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 Un flamenco divin

bdbd. . . .bdbd . . . bdbd

_« La mère de Yuya ? »_

Cette révélation abasourdit Mahiro, qui ne comprenait toujours pas le lien qu'avaient Yuya et ce Yukimura. D'ailleurs ce dernier affichait un large sourire digne d'un personnage de manga.

Fier de son petit numéro, car le Sanada aimait se rendre mystérieux (narcissique powaa !), il prit lentement le chemin du retour afin de s'occuper de ses clients. Alors qu'il posait avec une extrême lenteur sa main sur la poignée, la brune l'interrompit en lui demandant des détails, car elle n'avait jamais connu les parents de notre jeune héroïne.

« Je te le dirais après la fin du spectacle... Maintenant je dois m'occuper des clients... Je te ferai parvenir de quoi te rafraîchir par mon mignon petit Sasuke» Rétorqua doucement notre manipulateur d'homme en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux de soie.

« Oui... Merci... » Balbutia la lycéenne honteuse de réagir au mouvement si sensuel que faisait cet étrange individu.

« De rien, les amies de Yuya sont aussi mes amies » finit par dire le patron du café en fermant la porte.

Encore une fois, Mahiro se retrouva seule dans ce bureau, la photo toujours à la main, elle s'installa près de la fenêtre en attendant patiemment le début du spectacle. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, quelle attitude prendre vis à vis de son amie. Mahiro s'affala sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre, ses bras s'entrecroisant pour recueillir son menton. Son esprit tourmenté ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit...

_Que faire ?_

_Que faire ?_

Voulant mettre un terme à sa torture, notre jeune élève décida qu'elle prendrait une décision lorsqu'elle verrait le fameux spectacle de Yuya. Comment dansait-elle ? Comment était-elle sur scène ? Est-ce que Mahiro retrouverait un peu de sa camarade de classe en la danseuse ?

Toutes ses questions trouveront une réponse mais après la danse de cette Ishanty.

A cette pensée, Mahiro sentit un pincement au cœur, après tout elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son amie qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, tous les employés s'activaient, ils couraient dans tous les sens pour répondre aux nombreuses demandes des clients. Au milieu de toute cette agitation Yukimura se délectait de cette ambiance à la fois festive et stressante. Stressante pour les employés et certains fans de notre danseuse qui désespéraient de la voir en action. Soudain, une certaine personne attira l'attention du Sanada, un individu avec des yeux rouges et une chevelure noire flamboyante. Tout joyeux il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui c'était installé à une table avec une bouteille de saké à moitié entamée.

« Roohh, quel plaisir de te revoir petit démon » se moqua doucement Yukimura en le rejoignant. Assis à sa gauche, il se servit un verre sous le regard passablement agacé du plus jeune, cependant il n'en tint pas compte, se délectant de la boisson.

« Alors mon petit Kyo-chou, tu viens voir ta petite-amie ? » Questionna faussement le patron qui connaissait evidement la réponse, car à chaque fois que sa petite protégée entendait le nom du garçon elle devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

« . . . »

« Allons ne fait pas le timide mon p'tit chou, ce genre de chose c'est de ton âge. » S'amusa le Sanada en continuant de se servir dans la bouteille.

« . . . »

Ne s'offusquant pas du silence de son compagnon d'alcool, l'adulte continua son monologue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à retenir l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux Kyo-chou, se serait dommage qu'ils soient abîmés »

« . . . »

Le sourcil fièrement levé, le démon fixa son aîné étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était étrange qu'il le menace, et rare sont les personnes qui provoquaient le diable du lycée sans en subir les conséquences. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'on parlait de l'énigmatique Sanada, un homme que Kyo n'arrivait pas à cerner. Un personnage attirant par sa niaiserie et son étrange caractère.

« Tu me menaces ? » Finit par répondre Kyo, ses yeux rouges détaillant la réaction du protecteur de la blonde.

« Nan, voyons je ne ferrais pas une telle chose à un petit lycéen... Seulement, si jamais ma petite Yuya d'amour vient me voir en larmes, ne t'étonnes pas de te retrouver aussi chauve qu'un Bonze. » Terminant son avertissement, Yukimura se leva sous le sourire amusé de Kyo.

« Bon je te laisse mon petit choupinou, passe une bonne soirée » fit le plus vieux, le visage rayonnant, en s'éloignant de son convive qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

* * *

Ishanty ne pouvait se détacher de son reflet qu'elle trouvait magnifique, sensuel, attirant, malheureusement elle fut interrompue en pleine contemplation par un certain garde du corps.

« Bonsoir, belle Ishanty ... je... » Il ne continua pas sa phrase tellement qu'il était subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme. Bouche bée, l'admirant, il sentit battre son cœur, ses joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée. Une pensée honteuse lui vint à l'esprit, l'idée folle de se jeter sauvagement sur la danseuse, la combler de baisers, de caresses... Découvrir son jeune corps encore vierge, ses courbes harmonieuses, sa poitrine rebondie, son sexe dont il désirait connaître le goût, tel un fruit pur jamais croqué, il désirait le dévorer et n'en laisser aucune miette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tigre-Rouge ? »

La voix de la danseuse le ramena sur terre, où Tigre-rouge réalisa qu'il se tenait près d'elle, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le visage. Reculant d'un bond, il s'excusa, horriblement gêné de son comportement assez obscène.

« Je... Désolé je vais monter la garde. »

Ishanty le regarda partir avec une rapidité très étonnante, rigolant doucement lorsqu'il ferma la porte du vestiaire, elle se retourna vers le miroir.

Levant son bras gauche et glissant sa langue sur sa peau sucrée, elle fixait la glace avec un air endiablé, puis dit sur un ton suave.

« Tu es si appétissante, se serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas »

Ishanty sentit au plus profond d'elle l'esprit de Yuya rougir, embarrassée par les propos de sa moitié.

« Allons ma belle, ils t'attendent. . . Non, ils m'attendent. . . »

* * *

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le café se remplissait, maintenant toutes les tables étaient occupées par des nouveaux venus ou des habitués. Notre démon préféré, commanda une autre bouteille de saké, car la précédente avait été vidée par « le vieux ». Attendant patiemment son nectar, il ne se formalisa pas d'une intrusion dans son environnement. Un petit garçon, avec le regard vif et des cheveux très particuliers s'assit à l'ancienne place de Yukimura. Le jeunot dévisagea le lycéen qui commençait à douter de la fréquentation de cet établissement, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit brisé par un :

« T'es Onime no Kyo ? »

« . . . »

Prenant un air fatigué, comme s'il était épuisé par la présence importune du gnome, Kyo hocha seulement la tête en acquiescement, lentement ses pupilles d'un rouge inquiétant se posèrent sur le gamin qui continua cette discutions à sens unique.

« Les filles sont si fragiles, si faibles.» Faisant une pause pour constater qu'il avait enfin l'intention de son aîné, Sasuke poursuivait sa tirade agrémentée par le bruit qu'il faisait avec son bilboquet.

« Si jamais tu lui fais du mal tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant Onime no Kyo. » Termina en un grognement féroce Sasuke avant de disparaître dans le noir comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

_Le spectacle allait commencer._

Dans les ténèbres, le collégien ne pouvait pas voir le grand sourire de satisfaction que faisait Kyo, sinon le petit Sasuke lui aurait sauté à la gorge, car ce sourire n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe d'excitation. Malgré le trouble qu'il avait subi en début de soirée, Kyo était ravi de revoir enfin sa compagne en transe. Cependant ce n'était pas ce sentiment qu'il le rendait si satisfait, non. C'était l'idée que lui, et lui seul, avait le privilège de partager sa couche et de la voir danser sans son masque.

« Si ces vieux cons savaient. » Raillait-il au plus profond de son être.

Dans une obscurité totale, un être se dévoile. Se plaçant au fond de la scène Ishanty était prête à bouger lorsque les spots redonneraient vie à ce lieu si changeant. Après quelques minutes de calme absolu, la lumière artificielle des projecteurs éclaira de nouveau la salle. Immobile devant son public, la danseuse surplombait l'auditoire de son regard enchanteur.

Vêtue de sa longue robe aux couleurs de la passion, Ishanty avançait lentement vers le devant de la scène. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ses talonnettes claquaient contre le parquet en un rythme sec et rapide. Le silence régnait dans le café, pas un son ne troublait cette atmosphère, signe de l'attente des clients. Seul le bruit abrupt des chaussures cirées résonnaient dans tout le café.

Arrivée au centre de la scène, elle se figea instantanément, avec un alanguissement sensuel, Ishanty sortit un éventail noir et rouge faisant ressortir les couleurs de sa magnifique robe et de son masque.

Avec cette fois-ci des mouvements abrupts, elle le déplia tout en faisant claquer ses chaussures, puis la musique fut lancée.

C'était un son qui faisait penser à la corrida, à la mer, au soleil... A l'Espagne. On pouvait entendre le bruit que faisaient les guitares, les panderos**(1),** les castañuelas**(2),** imaginant tout de suite des gitans chantant et dansant autour d'un feu.

Au moment où une voix d'homme se fit entendre, Ishanty s'agita. Elle mit ses mains en avant comme si elle enlaçait une personne. Restant statique, toujours ses bras tendus, la danseuse attendait le bon moment, le passage où la chanson accueillerait la douce mélodie d'une femme. Lorsque la chanteuse espagnole entonna le refrain, la blonde s'activa, avec son éventail déplié, elle s'élança à corps perdu dans sa chorégraphie, ses talons résonnaient au rythme endiablé de la musique. Tournoyant sans cesse, faisant virevolter sa robe, Ishanty se sentait si bien, si heureuse. Claquant joyeusement ses chaussures sur le sol en bois de la scène, elle s'amusait à remonter légèrement sa robe pour montrer ses mouvements de jambe aux spectateurs. Les hommes étaient hypnotisés par l'agilité de la femme, par la sensualité qu'il l'entourait.

Kyo n'était pas indifférent à la beauté du spectacle, au déhanchement impétueux de la jeune femme, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête à ce moment précis du numéro : l'envie de la posséder sur le champ. L'adolescent ne put réprimander un rictus moqueur, imaginant déjà la jeune femme se débattre, n'étant pas prête à franchir le pas, mais c'était décidé ; son corps, son âme, son cœur, tout lui appartiendrait. Jamais il n'avait autant convoité une femme et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ferrait en sorte que Yuya devienne sienne non par la force physique mais par une énergie bien différente.

Il fera en sorte que se soit elle qui le supplie de la toucher. A cette pensée machiavélique, Kyo rigola doucement sans détourner son regard de l'objet de ses désirs.

A l'étage, dans le cabinet de Yukimura, Mahiro admirait la chorégraphie de son amie, jamais elle ne l'avait vue ainsi, si belle, si vivante. La brune ne put retenir sa petite larme qui vint glisser le long de sa joue et s'évaporer au niveau de ses lèvres. Notre lycéenne était émue, troublée par la vivacité, la grâce et l'énergie de son amie.

« Magnifique, tu es si belle Yuya. » Murmura-t-elle touchée par le spectacle.

* * *

Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Ishanty ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil malveillant d'Okuni qui restait à l'écart. Seule dans un coin du café, elle maugréait des insultes, parlant de revanche et de châtiment. Bientôt elle pourra agir, elle ne sera pas seule. Non, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, plus fort que Kyo et plus sombre qu'elle. Avec l'aide de son nouveau compagnon, Okuni arrivera à ses fins, faire souffrir Yuya autant qu'elle avait souffert, même plus... Beaucoup plus.

* * *

A la fin de la première chanson, la belle et mystérieuse danseuse, prit une pose particulière. Le visage tendu en direction du ciel, les bras jetés en arrière et les jambes tendues, la jeune femme semblait possédé par une entité. Ishanty s'activa au son de la deuxième chanson, ses pas faisaient penser à une scène bien connue de l'ancien temps. En effet, les mouvements qu'effectuait la _gambilleuse_, ressemblaient étrangement à Artémis lorsque cette dernière dansait joyeusement avec ses Nymphes dans la prairie. Ses bras légèrement tendus, la paume de ses mains ouvertes semblaient indiquer que la jeune femme n'était pas seule. Imaginant des compagnes, Ishanty voulait s'élever parmi ses amies invisibles. Leur tendant le bras afin de les attraper, de les accompagner vers la lumière des spots.

Pour les spectateurs, c'était vraiment incroyable, à la limite du réel. A travers les gestes de la belle, tous avaient l'impression d'apercevoir des petites nymphes qui s'agitaient amoureusement autour de la danseuse. Imaginant leurs airs espiègles, leurs sourires adorateurs mais surtout leurs jeunes corps ondulants au rythme de la belle.

Les hommes de l'assemblée n'avaient que le triste rôle de voyeur, ne pouvant pas participer à cette danse magique, risquant de troubler l'harmonie, ils ne pouvaient qu'observer et s'imaginer au milieu de ces belles femmes. Le rêve de tous les hommes : s'épanouir au milieu des courbes aussi attirantes qu'aguichantes qu'étaient la déesse et ses compagnes.

Toujours en transe Ishanty n'imaginait pas les émois qu'elle faisait naître chez les « mâles » en mal d'amour. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se relâcher, car la belle commençait légèrement à fatiguer, elle ne tenait pas compte de la souffrance de son corps, ni des gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long de son dos ou de son visage. Pour sa dernière prestation, l'entité voulait être parfaite, car elle n'aurait plus jamais autant de liberté. Un jour, Yuya prendra complètement le contrôle de sa vie, de son corps et lorsque ce temps arrivera, Ishanty devra laisser sa place à la fillette et retourner dans les ténèbres. Cependant, jusqu'à ce que l'heure sonne de son retour dans l'inconscience, le double de Yuya voulait profiter de la lumière artificielle du café, de l'odeur bien particulière du café, mélange d'alcool et de cigarette et surtout de sa liberté.

Sentant que la chanson arrivait à son terme, la danseuse se promit que se soir, elle donnerait tout à son public, qu'elle danserait jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le faut. Pour son dernier soir d'abandon, elle ferait en sorte que personne n'oublie la dernière prestation de l'unique Ishanty.

* * *

La musique s'atténua jusqu'à stopper complètement, laissant une Ishanty essoufflée et prête à courir se réfugier dans le vestiaire. Alors que le calme était revenu, un brouhaha éclata faisant trembler les tables et les chaises et tinter les verres. Le bruit était composé des applaudissements, des sifflements et le claquement des souliers sur le sol, signe que certains se levaient pour tenter d'approcher « la diva ».

Telle un félin, la jeune fille se faufila entre les tables pour rejoindre Tigre-Rouge qui s'était déjà préparé à l'accueillir. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, elle le frôla ce qui le fit immédiatement rougir. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans cette salle en sécurité, le garde du corps l'enferma à clé et bloqua le passage des fans trop virulents.

« Laissez Ishanty se reposer, le spectacle est terminé. » Hurlait le roux qui faisait virevolter sa lance en bois pour faire reculer les hommes.

* * *

Reprenant doucement sa respiration, Ishanty s'écroula sur le sol, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni.

« Je te laisse la place, ma belle » Articula la blonde essoufflée qui détacha son masque en le laissant tomber lourdement par terre.

Les joues rouges, la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, Yuya s'observa à travers l'immense glace. Encore une fois, les hommes la harcelaient, encore une fois ils ne voulaient qu'Ishanty. Yuya ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver, car elles partageaient le même corps et jamais la lycéenne avait connu une telle situation. De toute façon, la lycéenne ne voulait pas attirer l'intention des « mâles », il n'y avait que Kyo qui comptait.

* * *

**(1) Le pandero est un tambour sur cadre semblable à un tambourin, mais au cadre plus profond et plus large**

**(2) Les castañuela ou les castagnettes (en italien, « petite châtaigne ») sont un instrument de musique à percussion idiophone, typique du folklore espagnol (castañuela), portugais (castanholas) et italien (maroni).**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis toujours vivante rassurez vous ! Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Je voulais encore une fois m'excuser de mon retard, mais bon, comme tous le monde j'ai moi aussi des problèmes, que je devais régler avant de me remettre à écrire, je ne suis pas comme certains « J'ai besoin de mal vivre pour bien écrire », non non, moi j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille et calme (même si ce n'est pas facile tout les jours).

Bref, assez parlé de ma p'tit vie .

Alors la danse vous a plu ? Je dois dire que je suis contente de moi, j'avais envie de faire une chorégraphie comme les danseuses espagnoles. D'ailleurs pour le costume d'Ishanty je me suis inspiré d'une magnifique photo d'une Espagnole. Lorsque j'ai vu la photo de cette femme vêtue d'une robe flamboyante, je me suis dit « C'est ça qu'il faut pour Ishanty/Yuya »

Enfin j'espère qu'au final vous avez apprécié ma description et je voulais vous remercier pour tout les noms/pseudos pour Toki-chan. Je dois dire que j'étais contente mais dans un autre coté, j'hésite entre deux noms que l'on m'a gentiment proposés. . . Dur la vie XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfait tous et que. . .

Tigrou : Moi je proteste !

Tigre-rouge qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ENCORE ?

Tigrou (le poing fièrement dressé) : Je proteste, tu me fais encore passer pour un pervers !

Mais non pas du tout ! Où tu vas t'imaginer de telles inepties ?

Tigrou relit attentivement les lignes d'un certain paragraphe jusqu'à ce que ses joues deviennent rouges : Si regarde là !

Bon écoute je dois remercier les revieweuses et les revieweurs alors s'il te plaît assume la cruauté de l'auteur ! Niark Niakr se frotte les mains

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous répondre directement (euh. . est-ce que ça change beaucoup de choses ? Non mais cela me fait plaisir !)

OoOoOo

Ma petite **Nadeishiko-chan** ! Comme j'aime tes reviews, elles me donnent toujours la pêche, si si je t'assure .

Ne t'inquiète pas tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre, mais tu sais je suis restée fidèle à l'histoire de notre sensei à tous, enfin tu verras bien. J'espère que ta lecture t'a plu ! A la prochaine.

Toujours contente d'avoir tes impressions **Keikoku-kun !** Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin ! Alors comme tout le monde tu te poses des questions sur notre Yuya, mais tu verras, rien de bien méchant. Voilà j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

T.T Lorsque j'ai lu ta review mon amie **Talim-chan**, des larmes de joie se sont écoulées de mes petits yeux. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu m'apprécie pour mon esprit tordu, je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait jusque là. XD bon j'arrête de délirer, mais je suis contente ! Tordues POWA ! XD Allez j'espère lire très vite l'une de tes reviews qui me font pleurer de joie .

Danse, Danse Ishanty ! Ou Yuya... MdR ne t'inquiète pas **Little Eve** moi aussi par moment je suis un peu perdue. J'espère que cette danse t'a plu et que tu as ressenti la douce caresse du soleil d'Espagne... Je ferais en sorte que la suite arrive bientôt !

Héhé je suis toujours contente de voir que mes rebondissements étonnent les gens, mais t'inquiète **Chibi Ayashi **il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, enfin je pense. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que les prochains seront aussi bien (je fais de mon mieux pour ça !)

RAHHH !! Gomen ! Gomen ! **Nyozeka-chan** Je sais, je suis en retard, je sais je sais, mais que veux-tu ? C'est pas facile d'écrire avec un pervers de Kyo, un Yuki-chan espiègle, un glaçon de Sasuke et j'en passe et je ne te parle même pas de Yuya qui refuse catégoriquement que je fasse une description d'elle nue. T.T Je suis persécutée par mes propres personnages (même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas). J'espère me faire pardonner avec le petit texte d'Ishanty et ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Byebye

**Chibi yuya-chan ! **Merci de m'encourager ! Tu es toujours là pour moi, j'en suis si heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que le prochain te satisfera encore plus ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes questions, elles trouveront une réponse bien vite ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous !

Petite nouvelle ! **lilichoco **merci de lire ma fiction et surtout merci de me laisser une petite review, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu passes un bon moment en ma compagnie ! Bye bye !

Deux jours ! Vraiment !** Sumomo Amano** Il t'a fallut deux jours pour lire ma fiction ?Wauhou, j'en suis toute heureuse ! Mais fait attention à ta santé, car l'ordinateur est un tueur d'yeux, je peux te le dire, surtout avec mes maux de tête. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que les prochains te plairont également. Merci encore de me lire et de me reviewer, cela me motive beaucoup !

**Aodren **merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et encore une fois pardon pour mon retard, je sais je n'ai pas d'excuse mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec tout ça ! Allez, je te revois dans le prochain chapitre !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye **merci encore de m'envoyer une petite review, cela le fait très plaisir ! Quelque soit l'heure, le jour cela me fait toujours plaisir. Allez je te retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Bon je vous laisse et je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre !

Byebye !

8


	20. Ishanty, danseuse et professeur

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne fais pas d'argent avec SDK, faut pas rêver non plus !**

_**OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO**_

Chapitre à part : Ishanty, danseuse et professeur à temps partiel.

°0oOOo0° °0oOOo0° °0oOOo0°

Ishanty comme chaque soir depuis ses débuts, se sentait euphorique. Quelle chance de pouvoir se libérer ainsi ! Quelle plaisir de pouvoir jouir de toute cette aisance !

Libérée de ces chaînes qu'imposent la société, les mœurs, les gens, Ishanty pouvait enfin vivre, de la manière dont elle le voulait et sans rendre de comptes à personne. Hélas comme chaque illusion, chaque rêve a ses limites. Il n'y avait que lorsque la lumière de l'astre bienfaiteur disparaissait pour faire place à sa consœur ténébreuse que l'entité libertine pouvait avoir la liberté de ses mouvements.

C'est ainsi, depuis sa libération « à temps partiel », qu'Ishanty jouissait d'un terrain de jeu. Grâce à Yukimura, entre les murs du Hupapa elle pouvait « jouer » autant qu'elle le voulait. Une seule loi devait être respectée.

_Tout ce qui se passe au Hupapa doit rester au Hupapa._

Dans un sens, cela voulait juste dire que la danseuse à fort caractère avait pour seule limite l'enceinte du café. Si par une quelconque circonstance elle se retrouvait en dehors du Hupapa, alors elle devrait rester « sage », neutre et surtout ne pas faire d'histoire.

N'est-ce pas paradoxal pour la pauvre Ishanty ?

_Être libre mais en même temps captive_.

C'est comme si elle était enfermée dans un enclos, mais dans une cage dorée, où il semble bon vivre. Hélas tout n'est qu'illusion et mensonge. Ne devait-elle pas incarner la désinvolture, la passion, la lubricité ? Si c'était le cas alors pourquoi lui imposer des limites ?

Non, ce soir Ishanty n'était pas d'humeur festive, son excitation retomba bien vite pour retrouver le goût habituel de l'amertume.

La jeune femme posa délicatement la paume de sa main sur la grande glace qui surplombait son vestiaire. Le contact glacial du verre contre la chaleur de sa peau, lui rappela les paroles de son patron.

« Tu vis à travers Yuya, ne l'oublie pas »

Ses muscles se crispèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux montraient une immense rage ensevelie. Cependant, le visage de la blonde semblait extrêmement calme et serein. La pièce qui était normalement calme fut troublée par des murmures tels des paroles soufflées par des fantômes errants.

« Comment oublier une telle chose ? »

Lors de sa première rencontre avec le patron, Ishanty l'avait trouvé amusant, gentil et très intéressant au niveau de ses propos parfois incohérents, mais une chose l'avait ennuyée.

« Tu es une partie de Yuya, tu vis à travers elle. Tu n'es qu'une entité qu'elle à créée pour pouvoir danser devant tous ces hommes. Sans elle, tu n'existerais pas. »

Ce discours l'avait énormément agacée, certes il avait raison, mais maintenant qu'elle avait conscience d'elle-même, Ishanty voulait profiter de la vie. Pourquoi existait-elle si elle ne pouvait profiter de son existence ?

« Tu ne ferra rien contre Yuya. Tu n'es pas obligée de me respecter et encore moins de m'aimer mais tu dois respecter Yuya, de toute façon elle t'y obligera quoi qu'il arrive, car elle est plus forte que toi. »

Yukimura avait raison, c'était cela qui l'exaspérait le plus, le fait qu'il soit consciente de sa faiblesse. Ishanty n'était rien d'autre qu'une échappatoire pour Yuya, une sorte de porte de sortie que la lycéenne utilisait lorsqu'elle était malheureuse ou triste.

L'entité savait qu'elle n'était pas complète et qu'elle était et ne serrait à jamais que cette porte pour « sa maîtresse ».

La personnalité volage se souvient exactement quand elle se fit entendre de Yuya. Ce fut par un matin d'hiver, quand le soleil tarde à venir. Yuya était encore une jeune fille innocente quand son frère partit pour l'autre monde. Et ce fut à cette aube précise que pour la première fois, elle se fit entendre.

« Yuuyyyaaa...Yuuuyyyaaaa ... Yuya ! »

Oui, en ce froid mois d'hiver, la personnalité lubrique de Yuya qui était enfouie en elle, s'exprimait.

_« Qui est là ? » Bégaya la jeune fille qui se cachait sous sa couette, la peur en ventre._

_« C'est moi » Fit l'entité d'une voix douce._

_« Qui moi ? »_

_« Ishanty. . . »_

Yuya n'était pas très à l'aise avec une voix dans sa tête, mais bien vite elle s'habitua.

Ishanty glissait lentement sa main sur le miroir pour y laisser sa trace, pour montrer à cette chose sans vie qu'elle, elle était vivante et pouvait ressentir des choses.

Nous avons tous un « jumeau » au fond de nous qui ne souhaite que s'exprimer, certaines personnes ne l'entendent pas et meurent dans l'ignorance. Il faut être doué d'une extrême sensibilité pour percevoir cette voix qui chante en nous, et Yuya, jeune fille en deuxième année de lycée réussit cet exploit.

Ishanty avait certes une conscience propre mais elle ne pouvait décider de ses propres mouvements, après tout, le corps appartenait à Yuya, elle ne faisait que le « louer ». Et sa participation serait alors de permettre à la jeune fille de pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Ce fut donc la danse qu'utilisa « la diablesse » pour permettre à la prude de se révéler. Rien de mieux que la danse du corps pour s'affirmer.

Soir après soir, Ishanty montrait à Yuya comment danser; comment se comporter, comment être digne, tout simplement comment être une femme libre. Nuit après nuit, danse après danse, Ishanty prenait goût à cette liberté, ces moments là lui étaient précieux, ce n'est qu'en dansant qu'elle pouvait donner libre cours de ses mouvements, enfin c'était avant qu'elle le rencontre.

La rencontre de Yuya et de Kyo l'avait fait changer. Certes c'était la danseuse lubrique qui avait dansé se soir là, mais elle avait ressenti des ondes fortes venant de Yuya, qui peu avant de s'être approchée du ténébreux, avait pris sa place.

L'essence était certes heureuse de voir la pure adolescente s'affirmer et prendre des décisions, mais une partie d'elle était effrayée. Terrifiée de mourir, de voir que Yuya n'a plus besoin d'elle et ne l'écoute plus.

De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle perdrait ? Son monde se résumait à l'intérieur du Hupapa, elle ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur.

La journée lorsque Yuya était en cours, Ishanty dormait, plongée dans un sommeil profond elle ne s'éveillait que lorsque « le corps » franchissait le Hupapa. Ce qui était injuste, car la lycéenne elle, restait éveillée lorsqu'Ishanty dansait. Cruel destin que celui de l'entité, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être entendue par cette moitié. Non elle ne regrettait pas, elle aurait seulement aimé voir le soleil, juste une fois.

« Yuya, je suis contente qu'on ait pu se parler, j'espère que tu aura une vie heureuse, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas. »

Alors que la danseuse, se préparait pour sa dernière prestation en solo, une voix se fit entendre, elle résonnait partout dans le cœur et dans l'âme de la danseuse.

« Ishanty, ma gentille Ishanty, tu es une grande sœur pour moi, alors comment je pourrais t'oublier ? Tu resteras près de moi et tu me protégeras comme tu l'as toujours fait et le ferra pour toujours »

Ce soir là, encore une fois Ishanty se donna à corps perdu dans la danse, mais elle le faisait avec un réel sourire de bien-être signe de son épanouissement. Oui, ce soir ne fut pas la nuit de sa mort mais l'instant d'une naissance. La création d'un lien puissant entre elle et « sa petite sœur ».

_**OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOO.****OOOOOOOO**_

_Petite description de Mon personnage (oui c'est moi qui l'ai crée)_

_Ishanty : Et elle est fière ?_

_Bah ouais je suis fière, car je trouve que tu es un de mes personnages les plus accomplis (ne prenons pas pour exemple Shiguré, il ne compte pas celui-là XD)._

_Bref, je voulais parler un peu d'Ishanty que je ne trouve pas assez présente dans l'histoire, cependant je ne pouvais pas inclure toute cette grande partie dans le chapitre 18, je crois que je me serais mélangé les pinceaux. ._

_Donc voilà, je fais un petit hors-série rien que pour elle (euh... je ne sais pas si cela plaît, mais bon comme c'est un de mes personnages préférés, oui elle a dépassée Yuya et Kyo. dans mon cœur)_

_Quel paradoxe car je ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, mais bon j'ai peur d'asphyxier Yuya ainsi que vous, lecteur !_

_Bref, le chapitre 19 est en construction ne vous inquiétez pas, ainsi que le chapitre de Watashi no koto suki._

_(Je suis un auteur épuisé, par tout ce travail XD)_

_Ishanty : Mais t'aimes ça, voyons_

_Bah . . . euh. . . ouais XD_

_Bref, je vous retrouve dans le chapitre 19 ! Ainsi que mes réponses à vos reviews ! (Elles m'encouragent tellement ! Dankeuh ! ARIGATO !)  
_

_Bye bye_


End file.
